No One's Here To Sleep
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Malia Hale y Stiles Stilinski han pasado muchas cosas sobrenaturales juntos. Ahora tendrán que enfrentar más. Personas regresan a Beacon Hills a vengarse de Malia. Cora Hale regresa, y con ella complicaciones con Stiles. Scott necesitara la ayuda de los dos para controlar a su nuevo beta, Liam. Y Lydia entrara en complicaciones con sus sentimientos cuando ayude al oficial Parrish
1. Prologo

Stiles aún no entendía porque Malia lo obligaba a hacer esto. No era la forma exacta que Stiles soñaba sus vacaciones de verano. El sol estaba muy fuerte en el cielo esta tarde, no había nubes a la vista y por eso mismo fue que Malia lo había obligado a salir de casa, mientras el solo quería quedarse cerca del aire acondicionado y jugar videos juegos con un grande refresco frio entre sus manos. La vida pura, al menos solo para él.

Malia había planeado un picnic en el bosque, un lugar que dice era perfecto. Stiles no pudo negarse mucho, al menos no cuando la vio en un vestido liviano de flores, con sus short que se veía detrás de la delgada tela del vestido y una blusa blanca en la parte de arriba, sus botas y su cabello natural cayendo por sus hombros. Era imposible decirle que no cuando ella se veía tan hermosa.

Salió de su refrescante casa y ahora solo camina, con un gran calor, en el bosque, increíblemente esta vez no iba al bosque en busca de un nuevo peligro, solo iba a pasar tiempo con su novia coyote. Eso sonaba bien para él. El único problema, sigue insistiendo, es el maldito calor.

Parecía que el lugar de Malia estaba muy lejos, él puede jurar que han estado caminando dos horas o hasta más. Bueno, tal vez dramatizaba un poco.

— ¿Falta mucho?- Pregunta Stiles en una queja.

La chica coyote ríe un poco, teniendo paciencia a las quejas de Stiles. — No, ya casi llegamos.-

— Llevas diciendo eso hace dos horas.- Habla el con un bufido.

Malia rueda los ojos. — Eso es mentira, solo llevamos media hora caminando desde que dejamos tu Jeep, Stiles.- Dice ella.

Stiles no dice nada más, sabe que era verdad, no llevan tanto caminando, y es de reconocer la paciencia que Malia le tiene con todas sus quejas, pero un punto para el seria que no es bueno para las actividades físicas, sin contar las veces que le toco correr para salvar su propio vida.

Cuando al fin llegan a su destino (En realidad si faltaba poco para llegar), Stiles se queda mirando el lugar asombrado. Un lago con su propia cascada, albores frondosos alrededor y el sol brillando, era un verdadero perfecto lugar, el agua parecía fresca para pasar el calor. El humano vio sorprendido a la chica coyote cuando esta empezó a quitarse su liviano vestido.

— ¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Stiles, sin poder de dejar de ver la figura de la chica.

Malia rodo los ojos. — Voy a nadar.- Dice como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Stiles maldijo para sí. Aún era tan torpe junto a ella, pero eso no es su culpa, sino la de Malia, por ser malditamente perfecta. A veces aun no cree que el, el chico Stilinski, torpe e hijo del Sheriff, tenga una novia, y mucho menos una como Malia Tate (Nunca lograra decirle Malia Hale).

En la escuela nadie tampoco lo cree, siempre ve las miradas de sorprendidos de los chicos (Hasta algunos maestros) cuando Malia lo besa, o cuando el mismo la besa, para que los otros impertinentes chicos dejen de verla. Porque ella es suya, solo de él, ella misma lo dejo en claro un día.

_ Después de la agotadora práctica de lacrosse lo único que quería Stiles era una ducha, una larga y relajante ducha. Cuando fue a su casillero, a cambiarse de camisa después de esa maravillosa ducha, su amigo Scott y todos los chicos lo estaban viendo burlón. ¿Se le había olvidado algo?_

_Se acercó a Scott, a preguntarle qué pasaba. — Hey, Scott ¿ha pasado algo divertido que no vi?-_

_Scott negó riendo levemente. — Amigo, ponte una camisa.- Hizo una seña hacia su espalda, y es cuando Stiles supo._

_Los aruños. Lo más rápido (Y un poco torpe) que pudo se puso su camisa. Esperaba que este accidente quedara en el olvido pronto pero eso no sucedió, el chisme de que Stiles Stilinski al fin esta con Lydia Martin se hizo oír por toda la escuela como pólvora._

_Stiles estaba en problemas._

_xxxxxx_

_Malia caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con sus libros en mano, iba a su casillero, para dejar sus libros e ir a comer, tenía mucha hambre, esta mañana Stiles y ella se habían entretenido, no tuvieron tiempo de ir a desayunar cuando el padre de Stiles les había gritado al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del chico Stilinski, que iban a llegar tarde a la escuela. No tuvieron más opción que no comer._

_Un comentario llamo su atención cuando el nombre de "Stiles" resonó en su oído. Paro de caminar y cerró los ojos a la par que estos brillaban en un azul eléctrico. — Todos hablan de esto, que Stiles, el hijo del Sheriff es el nuevo novio de Lydia.- Susurro una chica, pero en los oídos de Malia sonaba como un grito._

_— __Lo se.- Rio otra. — Mi novio vio las marcas, dijo que es exactamente como los que Lydia les hacía a Jackson.- La voz irritaba a Malia. Abrió sus ojos no queriendo oír más y regreso a su camino molesta._

_Los humanos eran tan estúpidos ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que esas marcas eran por ella? Gruño levemente mientras apretaba sus libros en el pecho. Stiles era de ella, no de Lydia, ni de nadie más. Decidió ir hablar con Stiles, que el explicara porque todos creían que él estaba con Lydia. Su coyote interior quería salir y gritar por todos los pasillo, para que todos sepan que Stiles estaba con ella, no Lydia Martin._

_Con los músculos tensos, Malia camino, ella estaba luchando contra su dignación por los estudiantes a su alrededor con el mismo chisme. Eso ya la estaba irritando demasiado. Su auto control se estaba desmoronando. Cuando al fin diviso a Stiles, ella sonrió. El chico estaba en su casillero guardando sus cosas. La sonrisa de Malia se desapareció cuando también vio que Lydia estaba yendo directo a Stiles._

_Su sentido del olfato se concentró en Stiles, y se dio cuenta que el único olor que deprendía de él era de el mismo y Malia. Eso significaba que nunca estuvo con Lydia, y aunque ella confía plenamente en él, quería asegurarse, cosa de coyote._

_Ella acelero el paso, pasando a Lydia que la veía algo desconcertada y confundida por su reacción, pero eso a Malia no le importo. Stiles se volteo justo para ver a Malia caminando hacia él. El conocía esa mirada. Dejo caer su mochila justo antes de sentir el cuerpo de Malia contra el suyo. Stiles se tambaleo un poco, mientras sintió los labios de Malia pegándose a los de él, esperando una reacción que él le daría._

_Malia sonrió sobre los labios de Stiles cuando sintió que este la agarraba de la cadera, ella alzo sus piernas y las enredo en la cintura de él. Stiles decía que no tenía fuerza, pero ella cree que eso es mentira, puesto que no podría cargarla si no tuviera en realidad fuerza. Malia no sabría decir con certeza cuál de los dos profundizo el beso, tal vez los dos a la vez, o tal vez fue el, ella no sabe, no le pone mucha atención, solo al beso._

_Sintió algo frio estrecharse contra su espalda, ella supo de inmediato que era la pared._

_— __¡Stilinski!- Fue el grito del entrenador._

_Stiles se apartó de Malia con torpeza. Mientras la chica coyote gruño frustrada contra el entrenador, ¿Qué no veía que estaban ocupados?_

_— __¡A la dirección! ¡Ahora, los dos!- Volvió a gritar y Malia iba a hablar enojada, pero Stiles le agarro la mano y la arrastro hasta la dirección._

_Al final el papá de Stiles los había castigado con no dormir en la misma habitación por un mes. Algo que Malia no cumplió, siempre lograba escabullirse a la cama del chico humano, y Stiles no protestaba, porque no podía dormir si Malia no estaba a su lado._

Desde ese día todos en la escuela se habían enterado de su relación con Malia. Fue asombroso que el haya besado a Malia así en público, aun se sorprende cuando se acuerda de ese momento, había olvidado todo a su alrededor cuando los labios de la coyote tocaron los suyos. Aun así no se arrepiente, porque desde entonces al menos los chicos ya no invitan a salir a Malia.

— ¿Vas a nadar o no?- Malia lo saco de su trance. El la miro algo confundido hasta que la vio, ahora ya sin la blusa. Iban a nadar, claro.

— Si, si.- Habla evitando mirar el brasear negro de encaje que ella tenía, o su plano abdomen que tanto le gusta a él besar. Malia sabía porque evitaba mirarla por eso ella rio. Stiles la ignoro y se quitó su camisa.

Entro al lago detrás de Malia. El agua, como el imaginaba, estaba fresca, de inmediato se refresco del horrible calor. Vio como Malia se sumergió, y regreso a la superficie con el cabello mojado y una gran sonrisa.

— Extrañaba este lugar.- Dice ella viendo el agua del lago entre sus manos.

Stiles se acercó a ella. — ¿Venias cuando eras coyote?- Pregunta acariciando su mejilla.

Ella alzo la mirada a sus ojos. — Con mis padres.- Carraspea un poco. — Padres adoptivos.- Se encoje de hombros, como si estuviera restándole importancia al dolor que sentía por saber que sus padres no son en realidad sus padres.

Stiles se sintió culpable al ver su rostro, los recuerdos de la vez que ella se enteró que Peter era su padre invadió su cabeza. Hace tres meses que lograron derrotar a Peter, el seguía en Echo House, no sabe mucho sobre eso, solo que se lo llevaron a ese lugar cuando Scott lo derrotó, nadie lo visita, no cree que nadie lo visite nunca, ni siquiera Dereck, que ya se hartó de su tío desquiciado, además que él estaba ocupado con la buscada del lobo del desierto con Braeden_._

_Stiles intento ayudar con eso, porque creía que se lo debía a Malia, pero Dereck no se lo permitió, malo fuerte hombre lobo que siempre lo amenaza con córtale la garganta._

— Andas muy distraído hoy, Stiles.- Habla Malia ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

Stiles sonreí. — Pienso cosas, sin sentido, supongo.- Ahora es turno de el para encogerse de hombros.

— Ajam.- Malia se acerca a él, pasa sus manos por sus hombros y es seguro que ella nota como se tensó ante el tacto Stiles, porque sonrió con travesura. — ¿Piensas en la reunión de la manda esta tarde?- Ella besa su mejilla izquierda. — ¿Qué llegaremos tarde?- Ahora besa la otra mejilla del chico Stilinski que ya sabía dónde iba esto, paso sus brazos por la cintura de ella, acercándola más. — ¿Oh en la amenaza que Dereck te hizo sobre tocarme de nuevo?- Ahora beso su mandíbula.

Stiles recordó la amenaza, claro, cada vez que el la toca en el desván del lobo esta con el corazón palpitando a mil nervioso que los descubran, pero es difícil decirle que no a Malia, cuando ella empieza a besarlo en algún lugar del desván, a ella le gusta el peligro, aunque ese peligro no le afecta a ella.

— Tal vez.- Dice él. — Pero Dereck ahora no está aquí.- Y con eso la besa.

Después del picnic que había sido asombroso con la comida que Malia había preparado, Stiles la llevo al desván de Dereck, lo que le pareció raro a Stiles, pero luego pensó que era porque Dereck tal vez iba a darle información del lobo del desierto.

Ahora Stiles subía hacia su habitación, a tomar una ducha y esperar a Malia, que se habían quedado en ver un maratón de Star Wars.

Se asustó cuando vio a Cora Hale sentada en su cama viendo un libro del estante de Stiles. ¿Qué demonios? Pensó el chico, el creía que Cora aún seguía en américa del sur. Cora se levantó de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

— Te estaba esperando.- Dice Cora.

Stiles frunce el ceño. Aún estaba sorprendido por verla y más en su casa. — Hola, si, cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos. Yo estoy excelente y ¿tu?- Habla sarcásticamente, mientras deja su mochila en el suelo y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Cora pone los ojos en blanco.

— Espera ¿por dónde entraste?- Pregunta Stiles acercándose a ella confundido.

— La ventana estaba abierta.- Habla ella aburrida, cosa que le recordó a Malia. _Definitivamente son familia._

— Si bueno, al parecer tendré que buscar un cerrojo mejor.- Se sienta en la silla de su escritorio, enfrente de la loba, esperando una explicación de parte de ella. — Así que ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

— Dereck me conto lo de Peter.- Dice ella volviendo a sentarse en la cama. — Y sobre una chica… Mmm… Malia, creo es su nombre.- Stiles asiente, diciendo con ese gesto que estaba en lo correcto. — Okay. Vine a conocer a mi prima.-

Stiles achica los ojos, preguntándose si Cora lo había buscado porque sabe su relación con Malia, pero eso no está seguro, prefirió usar otro método. — De todas formas, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Pregunta cuidadosamente.

Cora alza una ceja. — Cuando me fui me debías un helado.- La chica lobo sonríe como nunca antes Stiles la había visto sonreír. — Además.- Aclara ella, de seguro fue por ver el rostro sorprendido de Stiles. — Todos de la manada están ocupados. Scott, con esa chica, Kira. Lydia ayudando a un oficial y Dereck con Braeden.-

Era increíble que todos de la manada ya la habían visto, de seguro él estuvo mucho tiempo con Malia en el lago.

El chico Stilinski iba a decirle sobre a Cora que él está saliendo con Malia, algo ocupado como para ir por ese helado ahora, pero en eso llega Malia.

— ¡Stiles!- Llega ella por la puerta con una gran sonrisa que despareció cuando vio a Cora. Se puso seria, mientras Cora y Stiles se levantaban de sus respectivos puestos. — ¿Quién es ella?- Malia mira a Stiles como si su prima no estuviera presente.

**N/A: ¿Qué les parece? ¿Debo continuar? Estoy realmente nerviosa, es la primera vez que hago una secuela/segunda temporada, de algo.**

**¡En esta historia va a volver uno de mis personajes favorito! ¡Cora Hale! La amo, en serio, lástima que salió de la serie.**

**Preguntaaaa: ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de Teen Wolf? :D**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Prima?

Todos estos meses habían sido asombrosos al lado de Stiles y el resto de la manada. En realidad nunca me siento sola por no tener una familia de "sangre". La manada se había convertido en una gran familia.

Scott me ayuda en mis poderes como un buen hermano mayor, es paciente, atento y en serio ayuda. Tanto a mí como a Liam nos ayuda a controlarnos en la luna llena. Aunque yo estoy bien cuando Stiles se queda conmigo en la luna llena. Cuando Scott se queda conmigo… El sale con algunos rasguños de mis garras. Así fue como descubrimos que Stiles era mi ancla.

Kira se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Es increíble, nunca pensé en tener una mejor amiga, pero ella es tan tierna y sé que puedo confiar plenamente en ella, aunque a veces puede ser algo torpe cuando oculta algo. También es divertida, vemos juntas muchas series de televisión que Stiles nunca aceptaría ver conmigo.

Lydia se ha vuelto como una hermana, una hermana sabelotodo. Me ayuda en todo, en serio todo, tanto en la escuela como en mi relación con Stiles. Tiene muy buenos consejos, aunque normalmente nunca los oyó y por eso estoy muy seguido en la oficina del directo, pero eso no es mi culpa, si no la de los maestros aburridos que no hacen clases interesantes nunca.

Liam, me preocupo por él, principalmente porque lo que él siente yo también lo sentí. Todos los de la manada lo hemos sentido. Desde la soledad y la desesperación por no saber cuántas cosas puedes logar hacer. Es como un hermano menor, que Stiles, Scott y yo intentamos siempre proteger.

El Sheriff Stilinski es como un padre. Siempre va a la dirección por mí, pobre, creo que hago más problemas que su hijo, pero él me entiende, me da consejos y los uso, ya casi no tengo problemas en la escuela gracias a él.

La mamá de Scott, Melissa, es una persona asombrosa, con ella pude sentir eso que dicen las madres solo hacen sentir… Protección, sí, eso creo es. Ella me da abrazos cuando estoy triste, y me ayudó mucho cuando me vino por primera vez la menstruación, después de todo yo no sabía mucho de eso, había dejado de ser humana a los 8 años.

Y por último esta Dereck, es un buen primo, aunque no estamos mucho tiempo juntos, el me da de vez en cuando información sobre el lobo del desierto, pero no es muy servible esa información, al menos eso creo. Estoy algo enojada con él desde que amenazo a Stiles. No había pasado nada, sol estábamos besándonos, pero al parecer descubrir que yo tenía algo con el chico humano lo molesto. Ni idea porque.

Por todas esas persona nunca me siento sola, además que he aprendido cosas más humanas que no me desagradaban.

Ya me he despedido de Dereck, él me dijo que iba con su novia en busca de mi madre. Aun no estoy segura que hare si la encuentran, puesto que dicen ella es una asesina, mi padre también lo es, tengo miedo algunas veces de ser como ellos. Temores que Stiles espantan cuando me besa o cuando me dice algo tierno de que yo no seré como ellos. _Matar no es hereditario en una familia._

Llego caminando a la casa de Stiles, me gustaba caminar aun, es mejor que andar en autobús o esas cosas. Saco la llave debajo del tapete para entrar a la casa Stilinski, y emocionada subo las escaleras, quería decirle muchas cosas que tenía planeada a Stiles.

— ¡Stiles!- Exclama entrando a su habitación, pero mi sonrisa se borra al ver que Stiles tenía compañía. — ¿Quién es ella?- Miro a Stiles esperando una explicación de porqué tenía a una chica en su habitación. Solo yo tenía ese derecho.

Stiles se acerca a mí, podía oler el nerviosismo que salía de él.

— También puedo hacer esa pregunta.- Dice la chica alzando una ceja. Algo en ella me parecía conocido.

Ladeo la cabeza mientras la desafío con la mirada. Sí, no me estaba cayendo bien la chica. Miro a Stiles de reojo jugando con sus dedos de las manos y viéndonos a las dos, como esperando a quien diera el primer golpe.

— ¿Por dónde entraste?- Pregunto a la defensiva.

Cora alza una ceja. — La ventada, duh.-

¡No era justo! Stiles me había dicho un millón de veces que por la ventana no se entra.

— No se supone deberías haber tocado la puerta.- Acuso viendo de reojo a Stiles, que seguía callado y mirando la escena sorprendido, como si se diera cuenta de algo.

— Por si no te diste cuenta, tú tampoco tocaste, llegaste gritando.- Todos mis comentarios ella los respondía tan bien. Dios, que es desesperante la chica.

— Calmas chicas.- Habla Stiles al fin, cuando noto nuestras miradas retadoras. — Ella es Cora, y Cora, ella es Malia, mi novia.-

La chica lo mira sorprendido. — ¿Ella es la hija de Peter?- Pregunta sorprendida viendo a Stiles.

Gruño para mis adentros. Odio cuando dicen que soy hija de Peter.

— Si.- Asiente Stiles.

La chica, que se ahora se llama Cora me mira divertida. — Entonces tú eres mi prima, Malia.-

Ahora soy yo quien la mira confundida. — ¿Prima?- ¿Ella era una Hale? Claro, por eso algo me parecía conocido en ella.

— Cora Hale, hermana menor de Dereck, e hija de Talía, tu tía.- Dice como la cosa más obvia, estira su mano hacia mí y yo la acepto algo a regañadientes.

— No sabía que Dereck tenía una hermana.- Hablo mirando ahora a Stiles.

— No te han dicho todo al parecer.- Noto como Cora mientras habla mira a Stiles también.

Stiles ríe, se acerca y pasa un brazo por mis hombros. — Hemos estado algo ocupados para decirle sobre ti, Cora.-

— ¿Ocupados?- Pregunta ella. Sé que Stiles lo decía por la cosa del Benefactor, lo que en realidad si nos mantuvo ocupados.

— Deberías decirle a Dereck que te cuente todo.- Dice Stiles resoplando.

— Dereck se va por un tiempo, Stiles.- Habla Cora cruzándose de brazos. Definitivamente ella es igual a Dereck.

— Oh.- Dice él. — Cierto, se me olvido.- Me mira unos segundos. — Malia, no te molesta que tu prima pase un poco de tiempo con nosotros, ¿cierto?-

Tengo que aguantar no gruñir. En realidad no quería pasar tiempo con Cora, mi importa un bledo que sea mi prima, mi relación con los Hale no es el mejor desde lo que paso con Peter. ¡Él quería que matara a mi alfa! Era obvio que él y yo nunca tendremos una buena relación padre e hija.

Pero no podía decir que no, Stiles quiere que tenga buena relación con la manada, y Dereck y Cora son parte de ella. Lo hare, pero al menos espero que no sea demasiado tiempo.

— Vale.- Controlo las ganas de gruñirle a la chica. — Pero que no sea demasiado tiempo.- Sonrió con malicia. — A menos que ella quiera vernos besar.-

Cora hace una cara de asco. — ¡Oh Dios no!- Mira a Stiles. — Mantengan sus bocas alejadas cuando yo este.-

Stiles se encoje de hombros, y yo soy la que contesto. — No prometo nada.- ¡Eh encontrado una nueva actividad favorita! Molestar a mí prima; Cora.

Stiles me mira serio, pero sé que muy en el fondo él también estaba divertido por la cara de horrorizada de Cora. No era para tanto, toda la manada nos han encontrado alguna vez a Stiles y yo besándonos. Eran momentos graciosos, porque Stiles se sonrojaba, y una vez fue Dereck quien nos encontró, desde entonces amenazo a Stiles con no tocarme porque soy demasiado pequeña aun. Es tonto. Ya tengo 17 años.

— Entonces mejor me voy antes que empiecen con sus cosas.- Cora agarra su chaqueta de cuero que estaba en la cama de Stiles, y antes de salir me llama. — _Prima, _llámame cuando te aburres con Stilinski y quieras saber cosas de nuestra familia.- Me giña un ojo y se va, por la ventana.

Era una chica extraña, pero yo no soy lo que se dice una persona normal ni siquiera en lo sobrenatural, pase 8 años de mi vida en un bosque como coyote. Me giro para ver a Stiles cuando noto que el olor de Cora ya había desaparecido de la casa.

— ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que tengo una prima?- Pregunto enfrentándolo.

El empieza a jugar con sus manos, lo que siempre hace. — No es que tengamos mucho tiempo para haberlo comentado, Malia.-

Tenía razón en eso, tuvimos muchos problemas con la lista de muerte, además, tampoco es que yo haya preguntado mucho sobre mi familia biológica. Y ahora, que se quién es mi "familia" no sé qué preguntar, ni sé si quiero saber todo sobre la familia Hale.

— Vale.- Digo sentándome ahora en la cama de Stiles.

Él se sienta a mi lado, mirándome con una sonrisa.

— Entonces, ¿para qué te llamo Dereck?- Pregunta pasando su brazo por mis hombros y su mano acariciando mi brazo.

Me recuesto en su pecho. — Solo quería despedirse, y además, menciono algo sobre mantenerlo informado de mis movimientos estos tres días que se va.-

Ríe un poco. — Quien diría que Dereck Hale fuera tan sobre protector.-

— Es extraño, sabes.- Me alejo un poco, lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. — Es como si conmigo intentara cambiar los errores que cometió con Laura.-

Stiles frunce el ceño y asiente. — Tiene sentido, recuerdo que cuando lo conocí él se sentía muy culpable por la muerte de ella, y cuando vio a Cora, bueno, él pensó que ella había muerto también en el incendio.-

Lo entendía, el no había pasado mucho tiempo con sus hermanas, es entendible que ahora me quiera cuidar, pero él también debe entender que yo ya no soy una niña, y se perfectamente cuidarme. Desde lo de Peter, Dereck a intentando mostrarme que nuestra familia en realidad no es mala, ni está loca por el poder, y yo lo sé, pero él se esfuerza tanto para que yo entienda le importo que yo le dejo a que me enseñe controlar cosas que en realidad Scott ya me había enseñado.

— De acuerdo.- Me encojo de hombros. — Supongo que me puedo acostumbrar a tener primo sobreprotector.- Sonrió levemente.

No sé en realidad que pensar sobre eso, gran parte de mi infancia y adolescencia lo había pasado por completo sola como forma coyote, y cuando volví a ser humana solo me pude acostumbrar a la presencia de Stiles. Ahora tengo toda una manada a mi lado, lo que me gusta, pero también me confunde. Es demasiado apoyo cuando he pasado toda mi vida sola, bueno, casi toda.

Stiles pasa un mechón de mi cabello atrás de mi oreja. — ¿Has pensado sobre lo que te dijo?-

Hago una mueca. Si lo eh pensado y en realidad no me quiero mudar con Dereck a su desván. Estoy bien con Stiles, pero él insiste tanto, creo no le gusta la idea que este tanto tiempo en la casa Stilinski.

— No quiero ir.- Le confieso.

Él sonríe. — No tienes por qué irte, lo sabes.-

Sonrió. Me gusta cuando Stiles dice que me puedo quedar con él. Lo beso un largo tiempo, hasta que mi celular empieza a sonar. Algo irritada por el sonidito me separo de Stiles y saco el celular del bolsillo de mi jean.

— Es Kira.- Comento viendo el celular. Stiles asiente y se aleja un poco. Yo contesto. — Hola.-

— Hey, Malia, Scott necesita tu súper olfato, nos vemos donde siempre en el bosque ¡bye!-

Frunzo el ceño, oigo todo lo que Kira dice demasiado rápido, me pregunto si ella no necesita respirar. Antes que pudiera responder Kira ya había colgado. Ella era una chica muy rápida.

— ¿Qué paso?- Me pregunta Stiles.

Me encojo de hombros y guardo el celular. — Creo que Scott necesita mi ayuda para encontrar algo, no estoy segura, Kira no fue muy específica.- Me levanto de la cama. — ¿Vas conmigo?- Le pregunto mirándolo.

— Primero me daré una ducha, cuando entre Cora ya estaba aquí y no puede hacerlo. Nos vemos más tarde.-

Asiento. — Vale.- Le doy un pequeño beso y salgo por la puerta. Últimamente no uso la ventana desde que el sheriff me dijo donde guardaban la llave para la casa.

_.u._

Había llegado al lugar que Scott me sito. Era un claro donde normal mente la manada se reúne para entrenar, es aquí donde Sott me enseño algunos movimientos de defensa, aun no le he ganado ninguna batalla. Pero estoy cerca.

— Hola, Malia.- Saluda Scott con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos puedo notar que estaba serio.

— Hola.- Me acerco a ellos, Kira tenía su katana. — ¿Para que necesitas mi súper olfato?- Le pregunto directamente.

— Una manda nos llamó.- Habla Kira. — Un beta de su manada ha desaparecido y como dicen nosotros sabemos más sobre Beacon Hills.-

— Nos han pedido su ayuda para encontrarlo.- Termina de explicar Scott.

Asiento, no sonaba tan difícil. Lo más seguro es que el beta se haya perdido durante luna llena. Scott me pasa una camisa de chico, para olerla.

— Con los dos lo encontraremos más rápido.- Comenta.

Huelo la camisa y me concentro en el olor. Después el lugar, podía sentir el olor, pero era pequeño, de seguro estaba lejos. Scott huele también y mira al mismo lado que yo estaba mirando. Se gira ante Kira.

— Espéranos aquí, Lydia no demorara de llegar con Liam.-

— Y Stiles.- Le digo yo. Scott asiento.

— Okay.- Kira nos da una leve sonrisa.

El alfa y yo salimos corriendo, concentrándonos al olor por el bosque. No podía distinguir mucho, todo me olía al olor del arboles de pino, también a tierra seca. Pero mis sentidos aún seguían en el olor de la camisa.

— Esto es inútil.- Digo luego de media hora correr por todo el bosque.

Scott se detiene para mirarme. — Yo tampoco eh conseguido nada.-

— Deberíamos separarnos.- Comento. Scott no responde solo mira el mensaje de texto de su celular.

— Kira dice que ya llegaron y estarán buscando también.- Alza la mirada a mí. — Si, separémonos, así tendremos más posibilidades.-

Sonrió y asiento, tomamos caminos diferentes. Yo seguía donde creía el olor era más fuerte. Mis habilidades aún siguen siendo un poco débiles, no puedo transformarme en un coyote por completo aun. Y Liam sigue intentando controlarse cuando se enoja. Los dos hemos aprendido mucho con Scott, pero también sabemos nos falta mucho más.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero tampoco sentía que fuera mucho, porque no estaba aún cansada. Camine mucho, sin darme cuenta a donde iba.

"_— __A ver preciosa.- Habla el señor regordete y con bigote. — ¿Qué haces en el bosque a esta hora?-_

_Malia de pronto se sintió mareada, el hombre con bigote se había acercado demasiado y tenía un olor repugnante._

_— __Tal vez es una de esas chicas locas inadaptadas.- Comenta el moreno. — Mejor vámonos.-_

_— __No.- Dice firme el otro hombre. — Algo me dice que ella no es una simple chica humana.-_

_El hombre moreno frunce el ceño mientras también se acerca a Malia, que seguía quieta, no sabiendo que hacer, antes ella los había atacado, pero ahora, Scott decía otras cosas._

_El hombre con bigote agarra fuerte la muñeca de Malia, ella gime de dolor. El moreno la mira sorprendido, ella tenía las garras afuera._

_— __Lo sabía.- El hombre mira a Malia y su mirada la asusta. — No debiste salir de tu escondite, preciosa.-_

_Antes que ella pudiera siquiera sacar sus colmillos para defenderse los dos hombres habían puesto su varita de electricidad sobre su vientre."_

Sacudo mi cabeza para quitar esos recuerdos de mi cabeza. No le había dicho a nadie lo que me paso en realidad, ni siquiera a Stiles, no quería que le pusieran atención, era más importante esto de la lista de muertos… Además, tengo miedo de lo que pueden pensar de mí si se enteran de lo que hice.

Gire sobre mis talones para alejarme de ese lugar, donde tenía muchos recuerdos. Al girar me encuentro con Lydia, las dos nos asustamos mutuamente.

— ¡Dios, Lydia!- Escondo mis garras, que habían salido como auto reflejo cuando me asusto verla aquí. — ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto.

La banshee pasa una mano sobre su pecho, podía sentir su corazón acelerado. — ¿Qué más? Buscando como todos.- Comenta cuando está más calmada.

— ¿Y dónde están todos?- Pregunto mirando sobre el hombro de ella.

Lydia frunce el ceño, confundida y mira hacia atrás. — Yo no estoy segura cuando me aparte del grupo.- Dice aun mirando hacia los árboles.

— Vale, vamos a buscarlos, no encontré nada.- Paso encima de ella, empezando a caminar donde podía sentir el olor de Scott.

Lydia no me sigue, queda atrás, aun parada viendo a nada especifico. Me giro a verla extraña. — ¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto suspirando.

— No lo sé.- Es todo lo que me dice antes de empezar a caminar, alejándose de mí.

Muevo mis brazos en el aire, quejándome por la actitud extraña de la banshee. La sigo sin decir nada, tal vez tenía uno de sus momentos-extraños-banshee, la manada dice que cuando los tiene solo hay que seguirla. Bien, eso hice. Solo espero no encontrarnos con algo asqueroso, como meses atrás a Kira y Lydia les toco.

— ¿Adónde vamos?- Vuelvo a preguntar, mirando mis zapatos pisar la tierra seca del bosque. El sol seguía muy fuerte arriba en el cielo.

— No lo sé.- Me dice Lydia, sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Estaba neutral, ni sus ojos mostraban emoción alguna.

Ruedo los ojos y no vuelvo hablar. Solo sigo a Lydia como un pato a su mamá. Dimos muchos vueltas, nos salimos del pequeño sendero del bosque. Lydia paso antes que yo unos matorrales, cuando pase entre ellos como Lydia, pude verla parada, paralizada mirando al frente.

— ¡Oh Dios!- Exclamo horrorizada. Yo no estaba acostumbrada como la manada sobre esto. Si, había encontrado con Dereck toda una manada muerta, pero no estaban como el cuerpo frente a mí.

Era un chico, colgado por sus manos sobre un árbol, y partido por la mitad, su estómago mostrando todos sus órganos. De pronto me dio ganas de vomitar. Lydia no dijo nada, no parecía asombrada por lo que veía. Saco su celular del bolsillo de su falda y sé que llamo a la manda, pero no oía lo que decía. En realidad me quería ir de este lugar, apestaba a sangre y cuerpo en descomposición. Lydia pasa sus dedos sobre su frente mientras habla en el celular.

Miro al cielo para dejar de ver al chico. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Suspiro.

Esto había sido una mala experiencia, definitivamente no era buena idea seguir a Lydia.

**N/A: ¡Hola! Logre terminar el capítulo, yey :D ¿Qué les pareció? Tenía hace tanto tiempo escribir sobre poderes de Lydia…**

**En fin. ¿Qué les pareció el encuentro de Malia con Cora? No sé, pero creo que por sus personalidades fuertes ellas pelearían un poco, jajaja.**

Jorge 4: **¡Hola! Gracias por comentar, y sí, creo que tengo alguna idea para ese trio, jajaja. ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**Preguntaaa: ¿Cómo creen que sería la reacción de Malia y Cora al conocerse? **

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Coyote, coyote

— ¿Alguien ha visto a Lydia?- Pregunto, notando de pronto que Lydia no estaba con nosotros como minutos atrás.

Kira y Liam se gira a verme confundidos. ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta que Lydia no estaba?

— No.- Dice Kira acercándome. — ¿No estaba detrás de nosotros?-

— Si, pero ya no.- Respondo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Vale, esto es extraño, llamare a Scott.- Kira saca su teléfono celular. — Hey, Scott… Hum… ¿Has visto a Lydia?... No lo sabemos, estaba unos minutos con nosotros y después no... Bueno, tal vez entonces este con Malia… Nos encontramos en el claro… Vale.- Después de colgar nos mira. — Scott no se ha encontrado con Lydia, pero dice tal vez este con Malia. Nos vamos al claro.-

Genial, ahora no solo no sé dónde está Lydia, si no tampoco Malia.

_.u._

Llegamos al claro rápido, no estábamos lejos, Scott ya nos esperaba hay. El cielo ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, lo cual me preocupo, nadie sabía nada de Malia o Lydia y no contestaban sus celulares.

— Hey, Scotty.- Lo saludo. — ¿Sabes algo de las chicas?-

El niega. — No pero si puedo oler, ellas están bien.-

— ¿Si puede olerlas porque no las encontraste?- Pregunta Liam.

— No lo sé.- Nos mira a todos. — Hay algo que disipa su olor.-

Lo miro extrañado. — ¿Cómo qué?- Le pregunto curioso.

El suspira. — Aun no lo sé.-

— Eh estado llamando a Malia, no contesta, y el celular de Lydia suena como apagado.- Habla Kira.

— Entonces esperemos a que ellas nos encuentren.- Comenta Liam, pero inseguro, parecía una pregunta.

Niego con la cabeza paro antes de poder hablar el celular de Scott empieza a sonar. Él contesta y todos nos quedamos callados. Esperando a que Scott hable.

— ¿Lydia?... ¿Qué?... Ya vamos para allá, tengan cuidado.-

Por la particular plática frunzo el ceño preocupado. — ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto cuando decido el silencio es insoportable.

— Lydia encontró un cuerpo.- Responde Scott mirándome. — Y Malia estaba con ella, está un poco alterada.-

_.u._

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde estaban Lydia y Malia vimos el cuerpo partido por la mitad de un chico. Entendía perfecto porque Lydia dijo que Malia estaba alterada. Era cosas que un adolecente no debería ver.

Apenas Malia siente mi presencia corre hacia mí y me abraza. La abrazo también fuerte.

— Esto ha sido de lo peor.- Se queja, su cabeza pegada aun a mi pecho. — Recuérdame no seguir nunca a una banshee.-

Rio. — Te acostumbraras.- En realidad nunca se logra acostumbrar, pero después deja de tener gran impacto ver cuerpos destrozados. — ¿Estas bien, Lydia?- Le pregunto a Lydia, seguía parada con sus brazos cruzados y viendo al cuerpo.

Se voltea para mirarme. — Sí, he visto peores.- Intenta restarle importancia, pero sé que ella también estaba algo afectada.

— ¿Quién le hizo esto?- Pregunta Liam, por su cara sabía que tenía gana de vomitar. Con su mano tapa su nariz, de seguro es horrible el olor con su súper sentido.

Nos vemos entre nosotros. Lydia, Scott y yo sabíamos quien hacia esto. Solo pocos tenían la costumbre de partir hombres lobos por la mitad.

— Cazadores.- Digo, serio y decidido.

— Ellos dijeron que nos iban a dejar en paz.- Dice Malia aun en mi pecho.

Lydia niega. — Solo los calaveras, hay más cazadores que ellos.- Razona.

Ella tenía razón, los calaveras y los Argent no eran los únicos. Esos cazadores no han atacado aun a nuestra manada, pero si esta en Beacon Hills lo más seguro es que ya se enteraron de nosotros.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer con él?- Pregunta Liam, el seguía siendo muy nuevo con todo esto y siempre está preguntando.

Scott responde. — Stiles llamara a su padre, él se encargara de todo.-

Asiento confirmando lo que dijo Scott. Mi papá y Parrish podrán decir alguna mentira convincente y nadie sabrá que justo nosotros encontramos el cuerpo.

Paso mis manos por la espalda de Malia, ella aún se negaba a seguir viendo el cuerpo.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? El olor me está matando.- Dice alzando su rostro para verme. Yo asiento dándole una sonrisa.

— Cierto.- Dice Lydia. — Tengo ya que irme, quede con Parrish para ver el bestiario.-

Alzo una ceja y la miro. — Haz pasado mucho tiempo con el diputado de mi padre.- Hablo divertido.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Intento ayudarlo, se lo que se siente no saber lo que eres.-

— Vale, yo no eh insinuado nada.- Sonrió de medio lado.

En realidad si han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, se la pasan horas enteras hablando de lo que tal vez el seria, y está bien, pero si ellos quieren ser más que amigos deben recordar la diferencia de edad. Apartando eso, me gusta ver que Lydia está feliz.

— Podemos no seguir hablando con un chico cortado por la mitad frente a nosotros.- Dice Malia y Liam asiente energéticamente.

Ellos dos seguían siendo lo más nuevo sobre todo esto, y sé que debe ser difícil para ellos con sus sentidos más desarrollados. En este momento es cuando agradezco no tener súper olfato.

— Si.- Agarro la mano de Malia. — Vamos Liam, te doy un aventón.-

Todos salimos del lugar dejando al cuerpo solo. Lydia se fue en su auto. Scott y Kira en la moto del alfa. Y yo lleve a Liam a su casa. Malia fue conmigo a mi casa, ella pasa ahora casi toda la semana en mi casa, y a mi papá no le molesta, una vez hasta Malia se quedó viendo un partido con él.

Todo ha estado muy tranquilo, por eso mismo ahora mi cabeza esta esto del asesinato, pobre chico, de seguro no tenía más de 16 años. Si son cazadores, ¿querrán lastimar a nuestra manada? Tendremos que investigar más, estar listos por si nos encontramos con uno de ellos, porque los cazadores nunca vienen solos.

— ¿De qué piensas?- Me pregunta Malia sentándose a mi lado, un gran bol de maíz pira en sus manos.

Pongo la película de Star Wars, Malia me había prometido verla conmigo. — Nada con importancia.- Es todo lo que digo antes de poner play a la película.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando la comida se le había acabado, y Malia quejarse de lo aburrida que esta la película.

— Esta película es demasiado vieja.- Comenta con voz aburrida.

Rio levemente. — Es un tesoro de época.- Le digo yo viéndola. Ella hace un mohín.

— Sigue siendo aburrida.-

Niego, divertido. — Te aburres con facilidad.- Me acerco y paso mi brazo por su cintura.

Se encoje de hombros. — Me gusta hacer otras cosas que no me aburren.- Malia también se acerca.

— ¿Cómo qué?- Le pregunto dejando un beso en su cuello.

— Como esto.- Y sin más palabras ella me besa, dejando atrás la película que seguía corriendo.

Respondo el beso, nunca me cansaba de besarla. Malia era delicada y en realidad era cálida para mí. Y yo amo tocarla, sentir cada parte de su piel. Nunca me cansaría de ella.

_.u._

— Papá, por favor.- Sigo protestando siguiendo a mi papá por toda su oficina de sheriff.

— Sigues castigado.- Dice el volteándose a verme. — Ya van a empezar la escuela, y no vas a investigar nada de cosa sobrenatural.- Me señala con un dedo. — No te pasare ningún papel de la investigación.-

Mi padre aún seguía convencido en alejarme del asesinato del chico en el bosque. Ya había pasado tres días desde que lo encontramos, y como es obvio los oficiales no encontraron nada. Nosotros descubrimos algo, eran dos cazadores. La manada del chico nos había dicho que los han estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Qué tal si esto es importante para nuestras vidas?- Intento convencerlo.

El alza de nuevo sus ojos de los papeles que estaba viendo. — Stiles no me vengas con eso. Descansa, apenas han pasado por esto del Benefactor.-

Iba a seguir protestando, pero el teléfono de papá empezó a sonar, él contesta. De la charla solo logro captar algunas palabras.

— ¿Encontraron un herido?- Le pregunto siguiéndolo cuando sale de su oficina.

Sé que no debería molestar tanto a mi papá con investigar, pero algo de estos cazadores no me da buena espina. Creo que debo estar seguro, y saber que hacen en Beacon Hills.

— Stiles.- Mi papá me advierte.

— ¿Puedo ir?- Sigo insistiendo. — Vamos, sabes que puedo ayudar mucho si es lobo o algo.-

Mi papá suspira. — De acuerdo, si así te convences que no pasara nada malo.-

— ¡Genial!- Exclamo emocionado. Era difícil mi padre, pero yo lo era más.

Lo sigo hasta el paradero, después conduzco mi Jeep hasta el hospital. Melissa nos recibió preocupada, había descubierto que no era humano el chico herido, por Deaton, pero dijeron no iba a salvarse, su sangre estaba envenenada.

— ¿Envenenada?- Le pregunto a Melissa, siguiéndola a la habitación del chico.

Ella asiente. — Deaton no me dijo mucho, solo que había sido inyectado por un veneno, letal para los betas y omega.- Se detiene frente la puerta de la habitación. — Intento buscar una cura, pero es demasiado tarde, no le queda mucho tiempo. Intenta no hacerlo hablar mucho. ¿De acuerdo?-

Yo simplemente asiento y entro apurado a la habitación. El chico en la cama yo lo conocía. Era parte de lo que quedaba de la manada de Satomi. Se veía muy mal, con sudor por todas partes y temblaba ligeramente. Me acerco a él, sus ojos se topan con los míos, parecía sufrir mucho.

— ¿Quién eres?- Pregunta con dificultad, tosiendo un poco.

No me atrevía acercarme. — Stiles, soy parte de la manada de Scott.- Empiezo a jugar con mis manos un poco nervioso.

— Manada de Scott.- El chico vuelve a ver el techo y toser levemente. — No me han matado y terminado con este sufrimiento por ella. Quieren que le dé un mensaje-

Frunzo el ceño mientras mi pecho se apretaba. ¿Mensaje? ¿Para quién?

Me acerco ahora interesado. — ¿Qué mensaje?-

— Que la mataran.- Sus palabras salen naturales por sus labios mientras la tos se hace más fuerte.

Abro mucho mis ojos mientras doy otro paso más cerca. — ¿A quién? ¿Quién es ella?- Pregunto ahora alarmado.

El chico empieza a toser más y más, un líquido negro saliendo de sus labios. — ¿¡Quien!?- Lo agarro de sus hombros y lo estrujo un poco. Tenía que decirme, ahora, antes que sea tarde.

— A la, coyote.-

**N/A: Perdón por el capítulo aburrido, pero prometo el siguiente es muy interesante. ;) Actualizare pronto porque termine el siguiente capítulo anoche (Tengo sueño X3)**

**Jorge 4****: ¡Hola! Eh leído sobre información de la relación Stora. Resuelta que la primera novia oficial de Stiles iba a ser Cora, pero la actriz que la interpreta tuvo que salir de la serie, para ser protagonista de Reign. Lástima ¿no? Hubiera sido una relación interesante esos dos. ¡Pero me gusta que haya aparecido Malia! Stalia es muy lindo. Jajajaja, también me hubiera gustado que Dereck los haya visto. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y por tus ideas, intentare hacer lo mejor posible el trio amoroso, nunca ante había escribido de eso, espero no defraudar. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**GabaNora****: ¡Hola! Que emoción que hayas vuelto. Gracias, intento mejorar porque aún tengo muchos errores, gracias por tu apoyo una vez más. :D ¡Y gracias por comentar! Nos vemos pronto, espero :3**

**Preguntaaa: ¿Qué canción creen que identifiquen a Dereck, Scott o Kira? :D**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Amenaza de muerte

No estaba segura, pero creo estar cerca de saber que es Parrish. Sé que Kira es un kitsune eléctrico. ¿Qué tal si Parrish es un de fuego? Eso o tal vez también un dragón. Aun ninguno, ni siquiera él, estamos seguro de que puede ser, pero tenemos tiempo. Sin duda alguna también es una buena excusa para pasar más tiempo con Jordan Parrish.

Eh madurado en todo este tiempo, no esconderé mis emociones. Algo me une al, me atrae, sí, eso es.

— Quieres, no sé, tal vez ir a comer algo.- Su pregunta me toma desprevenida. Nunca vamos más del desván de Dereck o la estación de policías. Lo miro algo confundida. — Mi turno terminara en 2 minutos.-

Lo pienso unos minutos que parecieron realidad muy largos. — Claro, por el calor que hace hoy podemos ir por un helado.- Le doy una leve sonrisa y el asiente, también sonriendo. — Te veo afuera.- El asiente con la cabeza.

Salgo al parqueadero del lugar. ¿Acabo de aceptar una cita con Jordan Parrish? ¿Es de hecho esto una cita? Valla, ahora me siento como una inexperta adolescente con esto. Pensare mejor que es solo una salida, una salida de amigos.

Él es mayor que yo, yo sigo siendo menor de edad, lo menos que pienso es que un diputado se enrede con una menor de edad. Suspiro. Mis pensamientos no hacen que en realidad me sienta mejor.

Tengo aun problemas con sentimientos sobre relaciones, mi cabeza siempre recuerda a Jackson cuando pienso en una "relación". ¿Cómo estará en Londres? ¿Se acordara de mí? Tanta preguntas que no puede evitar hacerme. No negare que he tenido momentos tentativos donde mi mano pica por llamarlo, al final eso nunca sucede.

No quiero parecer una débil que lo extraña. Lo extraño. Pero yo no lo llamare si él no me llama antes. Reglas de chicas.

— ¿Vamos?- Doy un pequeño respingo al oír a Parrish. Estaba algo distraída en mis pensamientos.

Giro sobre mis talones y le doy una sonrisa a Jordan. — Si, vamos.- Intento esconder los aleteos de mi estómago con una cara seria y sin emoción a la vista.

Caminamos juntos, en realidad en silencio. El ya no estaba con su uniforme de policía. Una chaqueta de cuero, una camisa negra ajustada, y pantalones jean desgastados, lo hacían verse tan bien. Era imposible no notar lo guapo que él es.

Desvió mis pensamientos a otra cosa, que no sea Parrish, pero eso no es fácil al tenerlo aquí, al lado. Tengo tanta curiosidad por saber cómo besa. ¡Concéntrate Lydia!

— ¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo?- Es lo único que se me ocurre preguntar para romper el silencio.

— Bien.- Asiente y alza sus ojos del suelo para verme. — Todo ha estado en realidad muy tranquilo.- Pasa sus manos a sus bolsillos. — Al menos hasta hace tres días, Stiles llamo al sheriff por el cuerpo en el bosque.-

No sabía mucho del cuerpo que encontré, solo que dos cazadores han estado siguiendo a la manada del chico muerto, por eso huyeron apenas le dijimos que uno de sus betas ha sido asesinado. Desde entonces no sabemos más.

— Ustedes no saben nada de eso, ¿cierto?- Parrish me pregunta pasando sus ojos por mí.

Sonrió de medio lado. — ¿Sigues con eso de que soy _psíquica_?-

— No, ahora que se eres una Banshee.- Él también sonríe.

— Siento que aún no sepamos que eres.- Me detengo justo enfrente de la tienda de helados. — En realidad se cómo se siente.-

— No importa, el lado bueno de la situación es pasar tiempo contigo.- Frunzo el ceño y lo miro, algo desconcertada. — ¿De qué quieres tu helado?- Noto como el evade sus anteriores palabras.

— Vainilla está bien.- Parrish me da un asentimiento de cabeza y se va al pequeño negocio de helados.

Me quedo afuera, esperándolo. Aun sorprendida por lo que dijo. ¡Le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo! Eso nunca lo había esperado.

Mi teléfono celular empieza a sonar dentro de mi bolso de diseñador. Lo saco y contesto. — Hola, Stiles. ¿Qué pasa?- Paso un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

— Lydia, ¿dónde estás? ¿Nos podemos ver en el desván de Dereck?-

Frunzo el ceño al sentir al chico apurado desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué pasa, Stiles?-

— Es una larga historia, les contare a todos en el desván, te espero haya.- No me deja responderle cuando él ya había colgado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Stiles, siempre tan apurado. Guardo el celular de nuevo en mi bolso y justo en eso sale Parrish, con dos helados en sus manos. Me sentí mal, en serio quería seguir hablando con Jordan.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?- Me pregunta Parrish pasándome el helado que recibo con una leve sonrisa.

— Me tengo que ir.- Lo miro a los ojos algo apenada. — Lo siento, otro día podemos dar un paseo.-

Parrish sonreí y asiente con la cabeza. — De acuerdo, no preguntare porque tienes que irte.-

Rio leve. — Gracias.- Lo beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. — Nos vemos.- Susurro cuando me alejo lentamente.

Doy media vuelta y empiezo alejarme de él. ¿Qué es lo que acabo de hacer? ¡Casi lo beso en la boca! Dios, que debo controlarme. Esto de estar soltera demasiado tiempo ha empezado de afectarme

Sonrió de medio lado. En gran parte, no me arrepiento de casi besarlo.

_.u._

— ¿No ha llegado Malia?- Es lo primero que digo cuando llego al desván de Dereck, veo a todos menos a la chica coyote.

— Ella no estará aquí.- Comenta Kira, que estaba sentada en el sofá seria.

Frunzo el ceño ante la seriedad de toda la sala. Scott estaba al lado de Stiles, este estaba en la gran ventana del desván viendo en realidad ningún punto en específico. Dereck Cerca de ellos, por la mesa del lugar.

— Pensé que era una reunión de la manada.- Comento caminado un poco más cerca de Scott.

— Puedes decirnos que pasa ya, Stiles.- Dice entre dientes Dereck, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Stiles se voltea para mirarnos y da un largo suspiro antes de responder. — Quieren matar a Malia.-

Las reacciones de todos son las mismas que la mía. Miramos desconcertados al chico Stilinski que tenía un aspecto algo triste, pero estaba muy serio.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién?- Pregunta Dereck dando un paso adelante, sus brazos ya no estaba sobre su pecho.

Stiles niega mucho con la cabeza. — No lo sé, no sé nada más, solo que quieren matar Malia. Los cazadores.- Su voz era apagada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Esta vez pregunta Kira, levantándose del sofá y mirando preocupada a Stiles.

— ¿Por qué alguien quería matar a Malia?- Scott estaba igual de confundido que todos.

Stiles baja la mirada. — Fui con mi padre a ver un herido en el hospital. Deaton había ido antes por una llama de Melissa. Se enteraron que el lobo, era parte de la manda de Satomi.- Ahora nos miró a todos. — Su sangre había sido envenenada, un fuerte veneno para los betas. Antes de morir, el logro decirme que querían matar alguien de nuestra manda… Malia.-

— Entonces por lo que dices, quieren vengarse de Malia.- Dice Dereck y Stiles asiente.

— La pregunta es ¿Quién quiere vengarse de ella? Y porque.- Hablo, dejando mi bolso en una de las sillas del lugar. — Chicos, no podemos ayudar a Malia si no hablamos con ella, tiene que decirnos quien es su enemigo.-

— Es imposible, Malia había pasado todo este tiempo con nosotros.- Dice Kira. — Siempre con un integrante de la manda.-

— Exacto.- Concuerda Scott. — Además, no creo que Malia haya hecho algo muy malo como para que la quieran matar, solo a ella.- Razona viendo a Stiles, intentando darle apoyo.

Doy vueltas por el lugar. Todos estaban callados, pensando en que hacer. Pero había algo, no es cierto que siempre Malia ha estado con nosotros. El accidente de meses atrás, donde ella había desaparecido por toda una semana… Ella estuvo sola… Ella pudo lograr encontrar enemigos en ese entonces.

— Ya se.- Me detengo y miro directo a Stiles. — Malia fue herida meses atrás. ¿Recuerdan? Ella no nos dijo nada de sobre lo que le paso.-

— Dice que no quiere hablar de eso.- Habla Stiles. — Que fue solo un mal momento. No creo que nos valla a decir mucho si le preguntamos.-

Tiene razón, si no le dijo nada ni siquiera a Stiles, ¿Por qué le diría a alguien más? La chica tiene ya mucha más confianza con todos, pero nunca ha hablado sobre lo que paso esa semana que desapareció.

— Tendremos que sacarle la información de otra manera.- Digo con esperanza de que alguien más perfeccionara mi plan.

Kira se acerca. — ¿Cómo haremos eso? No es como si pudiéramos drogarla para que nos dijera todo.-

Sonrió de medio lado. — Fuera más fácil si la embriagamos, cuando una chica esta borracha otra le puede sacar toda la información que quiera.- Sé que era un movimiento malo, pero era cierto. Kira un par de veces que se ha bebido conmigo solo habla de las aventuras con Scott, cosa que nunca diría si estaba sobria.

— No funcionara, no puede emborracharse, por nuestros poderes.- Comenta Scott.

Rayos. Tenía razón, la cosa se complica.

— Bueno.- Habla Dereck. — De hecho si puede embriagarse.- El hombre lobo se va a su cocina, dejándonos a todos con la curiosidad. Y cuando regresa, tiene un pequeño frasco de cristal en su mano, que alza para que todos vean. — Mi madre utilizaba esto en sus fiestas. Todos los hombres lobos estaba aburridos de no poder beber alcohol como cuando eran humanos, por eso mi madre hizo esto.- Me lo entrega y yo lo recibo mirándolo extrañada. — Solo usa una gota en la bebida alcohólica que le des, es muy fuerte.- Me aconseja.

Asiento y miro el frasco. El líquido de adentro era blanco, no parecía más que solo agua. Podría funcionar.

— Vale, entonces ¿alguien puede explicar el exacto plan? Porque yo ya me perdí.- Dice Stiles alzando sus cejas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. — Va a ser fácil. Haremos una "noche de chicas", Malia no sospechara de nuestras verdaderas intenciones, porque estará Kira.- La kitsune da una pequeña sonrisa. — Beberemos y después yo me encargare de que Malia me diga que paso esa semana de su desaparición.-

— Sí, claro, no es el mejor plan que hemos hecho, pero podría funcionar.- Habla de nuevo Stiles.

Tenía que funcionar, porque no se me ocurre algo más para salvar la vida de Malia.

_.u._

Simplemente no podía esperar más. Apenas el plan estaba dicho, llame a Malia, le dije sobre la noche de chicas. Al principio no quería, pero Stiles la convenció. Prepare toda mi casa, mi madre no estaba, iba a quedarse en la casa del lago, lo cual facilito mi plan.

Saque una botella de Whisky, otra de tequila, el alcohol siempre estaba en casa. Mire muchas veces el frasco que me dio Dereck. No tenía instrucciones de uso. Eche cinco gotas del líquido a cada botella. Dijo que usara poco, y eso parecía poco para tan grandes botellas de alcohol.

Primero llego Kira, hablamos de nuevo y revisamos lo del plan, acordamos que ninguna de las dos íbamos a beber mucho, y no le íbamos a decir nada a Malia sobre el alcohol alterado para que se emborrachara. Haríamos primero preguntas fáciles, no tan obvias.

Todo iba a salir perfecto, al menos eso fue lo que pensé cuando llego Malia.

— No puedo emborracharme ¿recuerdas?- Es lo primero que dice la chica coyote cuando le paso un vaso con la mitad lleno de Whisky.

Le doy una sonrisa, una sonrisa traviesa. — Lo se querida, pero aun así, en mi reunión todos beberán, me sentiré muy sola bebiendo.- Creo que fue una buena mentira.

Malia se encoje de hombros y recibe el vaso. Le da un gran trago y después hace una cara de asco.

— Esto sabe del asco.- Comenta dejando el vaso a un lado.

Lo vuelvo a agarra y se lo paso. — Querida, bebe, todo.-

Malia frunce el ceño mientras agarra el vaso de nuevo. Sabía que estaba empezando a pensar que algo andaba mal. Cuando iba a decir alguna escusa convincente, el timbre suena por toda la casa.

Le doy una última sonrisa a Malia y me dirijo a la puerta.

— ¿Cora?- La chica lobo estaba parada frente a mi puerta. Eso era extraño. Cuando se fue no es que yo tuviéramos la mejor relación de todas.

— Hola.- Saluda con una sonrisa. — Dereck estaba ocupado y dijo algo sobre una noche de chicas de ustedes, estaba aburrida y decidí en venir.- Dice entrando a mi casa.

— Claro, pasa.- Nadie oye mis palabras, porque ella ya estaba adentro. Cierro la puerta y vuelvo a la sala, donde todas estaban.

Malia ya había terminado el vaso de whisky, ahora miraba a Cora mal. Valla, creo que esas dos no tiene una buena relación de primos.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- Malia escupe las palabras. Dereck tenía razón, esa cosa era fuerte, un vaso y ya se nota como a Malia le afecto.

Ladeo la cabeza a un lado y sonríe de medio lado. — Vino a pasar una noche de chicas.-

Malia gruñe. Definitivamente, esto iba a ser una noche interesante.

**N/A: ¡Punto de vista de Lydia! Iba ser de Stiles, pero YOLO X3 Este capítulo lo hice en la madrugada, así que si no es muy bueno culpen al sueño y hambre, jajajaja.**

**Eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡Gracias por votar y comentar!**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿La verdad? No, nunca

Me dolía la cabeza y cada parte de mi cuerpo. Aun así Lydia no me dejaba decirle, me pasaba uno tras otro vaso de esa cosa, Whisky, así lo llamo ella. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que no podía embriagarme? Aunque… Me siento mal, como cuando Lydia quiso que yo tuviera mi primera borrachera.

— No quiero más, quiero vomitar.- Me quejo cuando Lydia pone otro vaso, esta vez más pequeño en mi mano.

— No puedes vomitar, esta es alfombra de España.- Dice la banshee haciendo caso omiso a mis quejas.

Parpadeo mucho para concentrarme y no vomitar todo lo que eh bebido esta noche.

— ¡Vamos a jugar a algo!- Exclama Kira, tan fuerte que hace doler más mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué tiene esta cosa?- Pregunta Cora moviendo su vaso de whisky. — Me duele la cabeza.-

— Entonces no bebas tanto, Cora.- Dice Lydia, su tono mostrando algo de enojo.

¡Lo sabía! No soy la única que piensa que este Whisky es del asco, y que le duele la cabeza.

— No puedo embriagarme de todos modos.- Responde mi prima antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor. — Pero sigue siendo asqueroso tu alcohol.-

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Ignorando las quejas de las chicas Hale.- Comenta con una sonrisa hacia Kira. — Juguemos a verdad o verdad.-

Frunzo el ceño, recuesto mi espalda con el brazo del sofá. El suelo no era cómodo, esa alfombra española era inservible.

— ¿Qué es verdad o verdad?- Pregunto cerrando por unos minutos mis ojos.

— Si, ni yo sé que es eso.- Dice Cora entre risas. ¿Y a esta que le pasaba ahora?

— ¡Malia no te duermas!- Grita Lydia y abro mis ojos gruñendo por lo bajo. — Vale, es fácil, yo diré una frase como, no sé, "Yo nunca he besado a Dereck".- Río un poco, no tengo ni la menor idea porque eso me hizo gracia. — Quien lo haya hecho de verdad debe tomar un trago entero de tequila. ¿Entendido?-

— Creo que ese juego tiene otro nombre.- Habla Cora dando un leve bostezo.

— ¿A quién le importa?- Se notaba que Lydia estaba desesperada. Suspira prolongadamente antes de continuar. — Empecemos.- Me mira unos segundos. — Yo nunca me eh acostado con Stiles.-

Nadie bebe, solo yo. Tomo el pequeño baso de tequila y lo bebo por completo. Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron más fuerte, trato de calmarme respirando hondo.

— Bien.- Noto como Lydia sonríe orgullosa. ¿Por qué? — Sigues tú, Kira.-

La kitsune la mira aterrada y se acerca a ella, le susurra algo, aunque hago lo mejor para concentrarme no logro oír que dicen. Creo que estoy enferma, y por eso me siento tan mal.

— Kira no sabe jugar.- Lydia rueda los ojos. — Tomare yo su turno.- Por su sonrisa sabía que iba hacer otra tramposa jugada como la anterior. — Yo nunca he vivido en el bosque.- ¡Hay esta! Tramposa.

Con un suspiro bebo de nuevo el tequila. Aguanto la respiración para controlar el mareo. Creo que no aguantare mucho más, el alcohol en realidad me está afectando.

— Cora está muy mal para jugar. ¡Tomo también su turno!- Mi prima se queja pero Lydia la corta. — Yo nunca he besado a Stiles.- Odio mucho, mucho este juego.

Mi vista se vuelve borrosa, agarro de nuevo el vasito de tequila, y lo bebo, pero no soy la única. Tanto Lydia como Cora beben de sus vasos.

Papeado mucho tratando de calmar mis emociones. ¿Cora y Stiles? ¿Se besaron? Todo a mí alrededor se mueve. Y de pronto nada importa y solo quiero reír. ¡Todo se veía tan divertido!

— Malia. ¿Malia, estas bien?- Pregunta Kira acercándose a mí.

Empiezo a reír mucho. — Estoy muy mal.- Alzo mis brazos al aire cuando digo "muy mal".

No puede parar de reír, y respirar se está haciendo cada vez más difícil.

— Ya funciono.- Oigo a Lydia, pero como si estuviera muy lejos. — Malia.- Siento que me agarra de los hombros, pero yo mantengo mis ojos fuertemente cerrados. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso la semana donde desapareciste?-

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Yo desaparecí?- Rio, eso sonaba tan absurdo.

— ¡Sí!- Me estruja un poco. Hago una mueca y abro mis ojos para verla. — ¿Qué pasó antes que Deaton y Scott te encontraran herida en el bosque?-

— Oh.- Alzo un dedo y sonrió. — Me morí. Sí, eso recuerdo, ellos dijeron que me morí por unos minutos.- Bostezo y me zafo de los brazos de Lydia. Acomodo mi rostro en su regazo. — Tengo sueño.-

Siento como Lydia suspira. — Además de eso, ¿Qué paso?-

Hago un puchero y niego con la cabeza. — No.- Alzo mis ojos para verla, aun mi cabeza en su regazo. — Nunca diré más. Stiles me odiara.- Vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos. — Todos me odiaran.-

Oigo a Cora reír y abro mis ojos unos minutos, logro ver a Cora riendo en el suelo y Kira tratando de calmarla. — ¡Ya se! Se acostó con otro.- Comenta ella, gruño y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos. — Por eso cree que Stiles la odiara.-

Niego con la cabeza, iba a gritarle a mi prima, decirle que es mentira. Pero no encuentro mi voz. Y todos a mi alrededor va desapareciendo, el sueño ganando ante todo. Mis sentidos se concentran cuando siento un olor muy conocido. ¡Stiles!

— Malia, ¿estás bien?- Su voz, eso me convence de que él está aquí. Sonrió aun con mis ojos cerrados. Siento los dedos de Lydia acariciando mi brazo.

— Esta bien, solo ebria.- Responde por mi Lydia.

No, la banshee está mal, yo no puedo estar ebria. Rio por lo bajo, provocando los ojos de Stiles y Lydia sobre mí, los puede sentir.

— Dereck llegara pronto.- Ahora puedo oír la voz de Scott. ¡Si! Llego el súper alfa. — ¿Por qué le dieron a Cora?- Nah, alfita, Cora bebió sin invitación.

— Llego inesperadamente, no tuvimos tiempo de decirle sobre el plan, y nadie pudo convencerla en no tomar del whisky.- Responde Kira. ¿Plan? Opps, como que me perdí algo en la reunión de la manada.

— Hale.- Oigo que dicen tanto Stiles como Lydia. Rio más. ¿Por qué todo me da gracia? No tengo ni la menor idea.

— Dereck nos matara cuando vea a su hermana así.- Dice Scott. No alfa, tu, eres el alfa, no le temas a Derecksito. Rio más. Ya le invente un apodo a Dereck.

— ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunta Scott, puede sentir sus ojos sobre mí también.

— Creo que me pase un poco con eso de las gotas.- Lydia suspira. — Tanto Cora como Malia no paran de reír.-

— ¿Creen que lo que nos dio Dereck era droga?- Kira, Kira, con su inocente tono de voz.

— Genial, Dereck drogo a mi novia.- Puedo jurar que ahora mismo Stiles debe estar negando con la cabeza.

Sonrió. Era hermoso cuando él decía "mi novia". Me remuevo en el regazo de Lydia, tenía sueño pero hablaban tanto que me era casi imposible lograr dormir.

— Al final que fue lo que dijo.- Pregunta Stiles, siento su mano caliente pasar por mi mejilla.

— No mucho.- Dice Kira. — Que había muerto unos minutos, que eso habían dicho ellos.-

— Eso explica porque de mi grito, había sentido su muerte.- Lydia dice. Aww, mi mejor amiga sabelotodo.

— ¿Quién son ellos?- Pregunta Scott.

Rio. Ellos, los cazadores que me torturaron. Su actividad favorita.

— No lo sabemos.- Responde Lydia de nuevo. — Solo dijo que nunca hablaría de eso, no quería que tú, Stiles, la odiaras, ni ninguno de nosotros.- Las manos de la banshee aun acariciaban mi brazo. Me hacia sentir como una niña pequeña.

La gracia se fue, ahora todo me parecía tan triste. Era cierto, no quiero que Stiles me odie, intento ser una buena humana, pero ellos me lastimaron, me hicieron sentir tan mal, en especial el chico asqueroso, odiaba sus manos frías y ásperas. Vuelvo a removerme en el regazo de Lydia, las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos cuando los abro.

Stiles se acerca y me mira preocupado, o al menos eso parece, aún tengo la vista borrosa.

— ¿Malia, que pasa, que te duele?- Sus preguntas vienen como una tormenta, mi boca no formula palabra alguna para responder.

— Demonios.- Dice Dereck, entrando al lugar, su rostro no mostrando algún sentimiento alguno en realidad.

A los lejos oigo sollozos y al pasar mis ojos por el lugar veo a Cora también llorando. Esto ya no era divertido.

— ¿Qué les pasa?- Pregunta Scott acercándome a Dereck.

Quiero un abrazo. Hago un puchero y veo tanto a Lydia como Stiles, que eran los únicos cercas para abrazarme.

— ¿Cuántas gotas echaste a la bebida?- Dereck ignora a Scott y va directo a Cora, que estaba pegada a Kira, y esta la abraza algo nerviosa y desconcertada. En otros momentos me hubiera reído de ver a mi prima tan débil, pero me sentía débil yo también.

— Solo cinco a cada botella.- Responde Lyida encogiéndose de hombros.

Como nadie me abraza, me levanto y yo misma abrazo a Stiles, su olor llenando mis fosas nasales, eso me hizo sentir mejor, y aún más cuando el pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos.

— Fue demasiado, solo era una gota o dos, con cinco prácticamente hiciste un suero de sentimientos.- Dice Dereck.

Todo lo que decían no tenían sentido para mí, creo que la manada se está volviendo loca. Ese pensamiento me hace reír de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es un suero de emociones?- Pregunta Stiles, aun siguiendo abrazándome. Hum, se sentí bien, tal vez ahora si podía dormir.

— Es lo que mi madre usaba para entrenar a betas.- ¡Dereck, responde con cosas que podamos entender! Puedo sentir las miradas confundidas de todos aquí presente. — Cuando estas feliz tus ojos puede cambiar de color, cuando estrás triste puedes confesar que eres un hombre lobo; cuando estás enojado puedes lastimar a alguien.-

Si, primito, no te entiendo, de hecho todo lo que dicen mi frustra. ¿Por qué yo siempre debo ser la chica tonta que no entiende? ¡Por eso odio las matemáticas!

— Espera.- Siento como Lydia se pone en pie. — El ultimo sentimiento es enojo, ellas van a…-

No logra terminar, porque el gran gruñido de Cora se hace oír por todo el lugar. Me separo de Stiles y gruño a Cora. ¡Ya estaba por dormir!

Mis garras y colmillos no demoran en aparecer justo cuando me levanto para enfrentar a Cora. Me pongo en posición de ataque, sintiendo la necesidad de arañar la garganta de alguien. Los ojos de Cora brillan de amarillo y sus colmillos crecen en segundos.

— Esto no va a ser bueno.- Oigo decir a Kira, antes que todos mis sentidos en realidad desaparezcan y me vuelva a sentir como un coyote.

**N/A: ¡Perdonen por no actualiza en tanto tiempo! Es que se me ****había**** olvidado la ****contraseña****. En fin, como que en el siguiente capítulo habla problemas X3 Debo decir que me gusta el drama, muajajajajam okno.**

GabaNora: **¡Hola! Espero que este bien, gracias por seguir la historia :) El plan puedo ser algo tonto ya que Malia no ha dicho nada, jajajaja, que bueno que te agrado el momento con Lydia y Parrish.**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	6. Capítulo 5: A las escondidas

— ¡Agarra a Malia!- Le grito a Scott.

Yo agarro a mi hermana, Cora, que intentaba lanzarme a atacar a Malia.

— ¡Amigo, pero usaban para muchas cosas ese suero!- Oigo el grito de Stiles, asustado viendo a las chicas intentar arrancarse la garganta mutuamente.

Tenso mi mentón peleando contra la fuerza de Cora. Mi pequeña hermana podría tener mucha fuerza cuando quiere. Me aruña el brazo y tengo que reprimir un gruñido de dolor.

— No podre retenerla más, tenemos que hacer algo.- Exclama Scott, el parecía estar peor que yo en retener a Malia.

Intento pensar algo, pero la situación no dejaba concentrarme. Cora ahora aruñaba con sus garras mi pecho, y eso en serio que dolía, joder. La única esperanza era Lydia. La miro suplicante, ella tenía que pensar algo que pudiera solucionar esto.

— ¡Yo no sé nada!- Grita Lydia mirándome desesperada. — Solo tú puedes arreglar esto, tienes que recordar que hacia tu madre para calmarlos.-

Pienso en todos los recuerdos de mi madre que me quedaban. No eran muchos. Por mucho tiempo intente olvidar todo, para que dejara de doler el recuerdo de que ella nunca más regresara. Ni Laura, ni mi padre, ni nadie en realidad, porque aunque Peter se salvó, se volvió un loco psicópata por el poder. Por eso Cora y yo estamos solos, pero ahora tenemos alguien más, Malia, ella es parte de la familia Hale, y es importante.

Calma. Calma.

_"— __Concéntrate Dereck, no dejes que el enojo llene todos tus sentidos.- Dereck podía oír a su madre, como si estuviera muy lejos._

_Mira a todos lados, en busca de ella, para atacarla. Todos sus instintos estaban en atacar a cualquiera y salir de este lugar, que parecía un sótano muy mal oliente por ser tan viejo._

_Su respiración era agitada y sus manos estaban tensas, sus garras picando por ser enterradas en algo. En alguien. Cuando iba a saltar hacia su madre sus sentidos se concentraron en algo más. Su nariz podía reconocer de quien era el olor._

_Cora._

_Una pequeña niña de tal vez unos 7 años entra a la habitación, una muñeca de trapo sostenía sus manos y la movía como si pudiera hablar con ella. Dereck arrugo la nariz a la vez que gruñía a su nueva presa. Cora alzo sus ojos por primera vez de sus ojos, viendo asustada a su hermano mayor como nunca antes. Ella era tan pequeña que aun na sabia de los hombres lobos._

_Dereck se abalanzo a atacar a la niña, pero Talia fue más rápida y su interpuso en su camino, agarro al chico Hale de los hombros y lo empujo hasta estrellarse contra una pared. Sus ojos brillaron a rojo y gruño como una verdadera alfa._

_Dereck se acurruco en una pared ya con su forma humana de vuelta."_

Todo el recuerdo llega a mí como un balde de agua fría. Estuve a punto de lastimar a mi hermana. Eso no lo recordaba.

Sin darme cuenta Cora se zafa de mi agarre, y va directo a atacar a Malia. Scott intenta apartar ahora a las dos chicas. Empiezan a pelear con sus garras, el efecto del suero llenando todos los sentidos de ellas.

— ¡Ruge Scott!- Le grito cuando salgo de mis sentimientos al recordar.

Scott me mira confundido unos segundos antes de concentrarse y gruñir como alfa. Cora y Malia terminan en el suelo acurrucándose como pequeños cachorros. Todos suspiramos aliviados. No se habían lastimado al menos mucho, solo rasguños superficiales que se curaran en segundos.

— Eso estuvo cerca de ser un gran desastre.- Oigo a Stiles, haciéndose paso para llegar a Malia. — Ya está, Malia, todo está bien.- El werecoyote ahora se acurruco en el pecho de Stiles.

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de acercarme a Cora, ella me abraza y yo acaricio su espalda. Estoy seguro que las dos deben estar agotadas emocionalmente. Todos nos quedamos en silencio por mucho tiempo, Kira, Lydia y Scott se van a la cocina de la chica banshee. Stiles y yo nos quedamos con las chicas aun en el suelo, hasta que noto como sus respiraciones son más pesadas.

— Están dormidas.- Comento viendo mi reloj. Ya era muy tarde para mi cita con Breaden, todo lo que había pasado no estaba en el plan, tendré que llamarla más tarde para explicarle.

— Lo note.- Habla Stiles moviendo su cabeza, como que la posición que estaba no era muy cómoda.

Malia estaba acurrucada en su pecho, todo su peso sobre él. Ya que todo parecía más tranquilo alce a Cora y la deje acostada en el sofá grande de Lydia. Me acerco a Stiles y cargo a Malia, dejándola al lado de Cora dormida.

Hay, acostadas parecían dos niñas pequeñas que necesitan mucha protección, pero en realidad no la necesitaban, las conozco, son tan fuertes las dos, me recuerdan a Talia y Laura.

— Parecen un par de ángeles.- Oigo decir a Stiles. Lo miro y gruño levemente. — ¿Qué? Que no eh dicho nada malo, hombre.- Se encoje de hombros.

Niego aburrido, lo ignoro y me dirijo a la cocina de Lydia. Mi garganta estaba seca, así que le pedí un vaso de agua a Lydia.

— ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar lo que acaba de pasar a las chicas por lo que acaba de suceder?- Pregunta de pronto Kira dejando su pan tostado a un lado.

— ¿Creen que lo recordara?- Dice Stiles frunciendo el ceño.

Alzo las cejas. — Obvio que no, con todas esas gotas no recordaran que paso en toda la noche.- Respondo serio tomando más de mi vaso con agua.

— Eso es bueno, no quiero que recuerde porque después preguntara y si no le decimos la verdad…- Comienza Lydia.

— Pasara lo mismo que paso cuando no le dijimos sobre lo de Peter.- Termina Stiles bajando la mirada.

Eso había sido una mala temporada. Malia no hablaba con ninguno de la manda, y no sabíamos dónde se quedaba. Ella creía que la traicionamos, que no confiábamos en ella, pero no es mi culpa, yo me entere muy tarde, al igual que ella.

Todos tratamos de no ocultar más secretos.

Ladeo la cabeza cuando oigo algo extraño. Me concentro, son unas pequeñas risas y la puerta principal de la casa de Lydia cerrándose.

— Se me olvido decir la última faceta de suero.- Hablo saliendo de la cocina.

Los chicos me siguen confundidos.

— ¿Cuál es?- Pregunta Scott y se por su rostro que se dio cuenta que faltaban algunas personas en la casa.

Todos llegamos a la sala de Lydia. Estaba vacía. Ni rastro de Cora y Malia por ningún lado.

— Las chicas ahora están verdaderamente ebrias.- Digo como si no fuera gran cosa.

— Oh genial, una mujer lobo, y una mujer coyote corriendo por Beacon Hills, borrachas, con cazadores al acecho por Malia, no hay nada mejor que eso.- El sarcasmo de Stiles no demora a salir.

_.u._

Nos separamos en busca de Malia y Cora. Scott fue con Lydia. Y Liam (Que había llamado Scott para ayudar) con Kira. A mí me toco ir con el tarada hiperactivo; Stiles. No paraba de ver por todos lados, paranoico ante cualquier sonido.

Lo ignoro y sigo oliendo el aire en busca de las chicas, pero todo lo que podía oler era el nerviosismo de Stiles.

— Cálmate ¿quieres? Apestas a nervios.- Hablo entre dientes, mirando por todo lados, estaba muy oscuro.

— Perdóname por estar preocupado.- Dice Stiles rodando los ojos.

Niego. — Ya las encontraremos, no pudieron ir muy lejos en su estado.- Razono.

— Eso espero.- Susurra. Siento como se pone más nervioso. — ¿Por qué quieres que viva contigo?- Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, solo unos segundos.

— Quiero tener cerca a mi familia.- Confieso. — Además que no quiero pase mucho tiempo contigo, ella es muy pequeña aun.- Alzo una ceja cuando lo miro serio, como siempre.

— ¿Pequeña? Dereck ella tiene 17 años.- Responde.

El enojo pasa por mi cuerpo al recordar cuando encontré a Stiles con mi prima.

"—_Es luna llena, ya deberían estar aquí.- Dereck oye decir a Lydia enojada, caminado de un lado a otro en el desván._

_Toda la manada estaba a la espera de Stiles y Malia. Era la tercera luna llena de Liam y Malia, los dos necesitan aún mucho que aprender, aunque ya no se afectaban mucho por la luna, era mejor estar seguros de que no lastimen a nadie._

_— __De seguro están atorados en el transito.- Dice Kira intentando calmar a Lydia._

_Muy en el fondo todos sabían que eso era imposible, pero nadie dice nada. Lydia rueda los ojos y sigue sus vueltas enojada. Estaba furiosa de que los dos adolescentes no tuvieran en orden sus prioridades._

_— __Siguen sin contestar.- Scott aparte el celular de su oído._

_Dereck mira a todos extraño. No entendía porque Lydia estaba enojada, y Scott e Kira parecían algo avergonzados. El único que parecía que no le importaba nada era Liam que jugaba video juegos en su celular._

_— __Se complican chicos.- Dereck se levanta del sillón que estaba y se dirige a la puerta de su desván. — Vamos a buscarlos, de todos modos ya deberíamos ir a la casa del lago de Lydia.- Recoge su chaqueta de cuero._

_Scott, Kira y Lydia se miran entre ellos, como si esto no fuera una buena idea. Dereck los ignora y sale del desván, la manada los siguen y van a sus respectivos autos, o en el caso de Scott, motocicleta._

_Todos llegaron a la vez a su destino, la casa Stilinski, parecía todo tranquilo, nada diferente en ella._

_Dereck fue el primero en salir de su camioneta. Seguido de Scott y Kira. La puerta estaba obviamente cerrada con llave. El alfa saco una llave extra que tenía._

_— __El sherrif me la dio después de lo de Stiles poseído.- Comenta al ver las miradas extrañadas de todos._

_Abre la puerta y por dentro al igual que por fuera todo estaba tranquilo. Todos subieron las escaleras. Un olor extraño llegando al olfato de Dereck._

_— __No será buena idea entrar.- Dice Lydia, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaban haciendo._

_Dereck la ignora y abre la puerta, la escena frente a él dejándolo sorprendido y enojado. Malia estaba en el regazo de Stiles, los dos besándose y las manos de Stiles viajando debajo del vestido que portaba Malia._

_Los dos estaban tan concentrados en ellos que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando la manda había llegado._

_— __¡¿Qué demonios!? ¡Suelta a mi prima!- Dereck exclamo de inmediato. Estaba tan enojado de ver a Malia de esa forma con Stiles, nunca había sido gran amigo de Stiles y ahora el chico humano salía con él._

_— __Maldición.- Despotrica Malia, volteándose para ver a Dereck que en sus ojos parecía arder fuego._

_Stiles quitó las manos de debajo del vestido de ella. Derek estaba evidentemente descontentos con lo que acababa de ver. Scott tenía una mirada burlona hacia Stiles. Kira estaba roja de vergüenza. Y Lydia seguía aun enojada._

_— __¡Por eso demoraban tanto!-__La banshee exclamo, enojada y cruzándose de brazos. — Adolecentes con hormonas.- Susurra para ella mientras da media vuelta y se va de la habitación._

_Malia se bajó del regazo de Stiles y se sentó en la cama, mirando a la manda enojada y frustrada. Solo quería tener tiempo con su novio, eso no era malo._

_— __Primero: ¿Por qué están todos aquí? Y segundo: ¿No saben lo que es tocar?- Pregunta, usando las palabras que Stiles le había repetido sobre primero tocar la puerta antes de entrar. Ahora no era ella la que se sentía fuera de lugar._

_Dereck gruñe a la vez que sus ojos vuelve a un color azul. Stiles da un respingo asustado y pensando seriamente en ponerse detrás de Malia._

_— __Los estábamos buscando por la luna llena.- Dice Kira, aun roja de la vergüenza, pero trata de calmar la situación algo incomoda. — No contestaban el celular.- Termina ignorando por completo como Dereck parecía estar listo para saltar a atacar a Stiles._

_Malia pone los ojos en blanco. Seguía pensando que no necesitaba aprender nada más, no con Stiles siendo su ancla._

_— __Vale, vamos, Lydia parecía enojada.- Habla Malia poniéndose en pie y sin molestarse en arreglarse ni siquiera un poco. Sale de la habitación y tanto como Kira y Scott la siguen._

_Cuando Stiles se pone en pie para seguirlos, Dereck se pone en el medio con sus colmillos afuera._

_— __Woow.- Dice Stiles. — Esto es incómodo.- Termina dando un paso atrás._

_Dereck se cruza de brazos. Estaba enojado con el chico Stilinski por aprovechar de que su prima sea tan inocente, porque eso debe ser si le gusta al simple humano._

_— __Si la vuelves a tocar, arranco tu cuello, con mis dientes.- Amenaza el hombre lobo cruzándose de brazos. — Ya estas avisado.- Sin más sale de la habitación y se encuentra con Malia en el pasillo, una ceja alzada. Era obvio que ella lo oyó, porque podía oler el enojo que deprendía de ella._

_Dereck le da una sonrisa y sale sin más. Feliz consigo mismo, hacía ya mucho tiempo no amenazaba de muerte a Stiles."_

Era muy obvio que Stiles no hizo caso a mi amenaza, cada vez olía más fuerte a ella, y Malia olía también a él. Ya nadie me tiene miedo. Aun así estoy decido de proteger a Malia, por eso estoy preocupado por eso de que quieren matarla. ¿Sera algo sobre la venganza Hale? La familia Hale tiene muchos enemigos, tal vez se enteraron de la existencia de la nueva integrante de la familia.

Salgo de los recuerdos y me giro a enfrentar a Stiles.

— Pero dejo de ser humano a los 8.- Me detengo de caminar para verlo. — Dime Stilinski, ¿se han protegido? ¿Has siquiera hablado de eso con ella?-

Puedo ver como Stiles se ahoga con su propia saliva, sorprendido por mis palabras. Cuando se calma me mira desconcertado aun un poco.

— Aunque ame hablar de mi vida privada con, Malia, con su primo.- Empieza sarcástico. — ¿No deberías concentrarte en su olor?-

El evade mi pregunta, pero tenía razón, me concentro de nuevo en busca de las chicas y continuamos caminando en silencio. No seguiré molestando, no a él, pero convenceré a Malia que es mejor que viva con su familia, podrá visitar a Stiles cuantas veces quiera.

Llegamos hasta el bosque, y logro encontrarlas al oír sus risas, estaban jugando, al parecer, a las escondidas entre ellas. Sonrió de lado al verlas divertir.

— ¿Qué hacemos ya que las encontramos?- Oigo preguntar a Stiles, escondido también en unos arbustos al igual que yo.

Me encojo de hombros sin saber. Las chicas parecían divertirse correteándose, eran como dos pequeñas niñas.

— ¡Malia ya sal!- Grita Cora haciendo un mohín. — Tú tienes la botella de vodka.- Susurra viendo por todos lados en busca de Malia.

Empujo a Stiles para que se agache más para que Cora no lo vea.

Oigo las risas de Malia, cerca, pero no logro verla. Cora parecer darse cuenta de algo y sale en busca de Malia. Stiles y yo la seguimos intentando ser silenciosos y que no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.

— ¡Wuh!- Grita Cora cuando encuentra a Malia escondida en un árbol. La chica coyote da un respingo asustada y mira sorprendida a Cora.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Pregunta abriendo sus grandes ojos marrones.

Cora ríe y aparta la botella de vodka que Malia tenía. Era estúpido que siguieran bebiendo, sin el suero el alcohol no les ara efecto. — Te reíste tonta.-

Malia gruñe leve antes de rascar su mejilla derecha, donde tenía un gran aruño, que nunca antes había visto. ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? Sé que Stiles también lo vio, porque en seguía preocupación salía de él.

— Eres tramposa, no vuelvo a jugar contigo.- Exclama Malia poniendo los ojos en blanco. Aparta la botella ahora de las manos de Cora.

— No es trampa, solo es que siempre obtengo lo que quiero.- Responde Cora arrancando de las manos de Malia la botella antes que esta pudiera beber siquiera algo. — Por eso volví a Beacon Hills.-

Malia ríe secamente. — ¿Qué se te pudo quedar en Beacon Hills?- Pregunta escupiendo las palabras.

Yo frunzo el ceño. _Si, que se te quedo aquí hermana. _Ella no creció en este pueblo, y aquí no nos queda más que solo la bóveda y los pocos bonos al portador que quedaron después de la lista de muertos. Nada de eso le importa a ella… Miro a mi lado, Stiles estaba mirando todo muy curioso.

De pronto una respuesta llego a mí.

Cora se encoje de hombros. — Algo que ya no es libre.- Ríe como borracha, es cuando me doy cuenta que ella un seguía con el efecto del suero.

Malia la mira como si estuviera loca pero no dice más, solo mira hacia la dirección en donde estábamos escondidos.

— Salgan chicos.- Habla Malia rodando los ojos.

Stiles y yo nos vemos sorprendidos pero seguimos sin movernos.

Oigo la risa de Cora una vez más. — Hemos sabido todo este tiempo que están aquí.- Dice antes de darle un gran trago a la botella.

Niego con la cabeza y salgo de mi escondite. Las chicas nos miran a los dos divertidas y burlonas.

— ¿Cómo lo supieron?- Pregunta Stiles con su cara de confundido.

Malia se acerca a él y le da un pequeño beso. Tengo que aguantar las ganas de poner mis ojos en blanco ante las escena de esos dos.

— Sentí tu olor, Stiles.- Pronuncia las palabras con suavidad, despacio, mostrando con eso que aún seguía muy mal por lo del suero.

Stiles acaricia su mejilla, donde estaba el aruño que seguía curándose. — ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunta Stiles mirándola preocupada.

— Pero que cursis.- Susurra Cora y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Me acerco a Cora y hago que se apoye en mí, para que dejara de tambalearse.

— Le he ganado a Cora.- Responde Malia bostezando levemente.

Miro a Cora confundido, ella solo sonríe, como cuando era pequeña e intentaba ocultar alguna de sus travesuras. Le doy una media sonrisa y beso su frente, ella seguía siendo mi pequeña hermana, y la amaba, uno de mis trabajos es protegerla siempre.

— Vamos.- Le digo a Stiles. El asiente y agarra a Malia de la cintura para ayudarla a caminar, pero ella no se tambaleaba tanto como Cora.

_.u._

Las chicas pelearon en el auto por la botella, yo tengo poca paciencia, agarre la botella de vodka y la tire por la ventana aun con el jeep de Stiles en marcha.

— Vas a ser un gran papá.- Es lo que me dice Stiles cuando tire la botella. Yo me encojo de hombros. Nunca en realidad he pensado en tener una familia.

Decidimos llevarlas a la casa de Lydia, como sabemos que no recordaran nada seguiremos con el plan de que ellas pasaron la noche de chicas, bebieron mucho whisky y aunque no pueden embriagarse quedaron algo mareadas.

Las mentiras nunca son nuestras especialidades, pero siempre las creen, eso es un punto bueno.

Llevo a Cora a la habitación de Lydia, la dejo recostada en la cama de la banshee. Al bajar veo a Stiles batallar con Malia para llevarla arriba.

— Deja lo hago yo.- Le digo teniendo lastima con el chico humano.

Stiles niega mucho con la cabeza. — Yo puedo.-

Me encojo de hombros y lo dejo pasar, Malia riendo al no querer subir. Aguanto una risa.

— ¡No olvides bajar, Stilinski!- Grito cuando oigo que Stiles ya había dejado a Malia en la cama.

Cinco minutos después Stiles ya se había ido a su casa (Porque lo amenace en no quedarse por acá), y Lydia e Kira estaban en la casa más tranquilas al saber que las encontramos sanas.

— ¿Dónde estaban?- Me pregunta Lydia, en la puerta de su casa, despidiéndome.

— Por el bosque, tomando vodka.- Digo como si no fuera gran cosa. — Por favor no las dejen, y vigila a Cora.-

Lydia alza una ceja. — ¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunta curiosa.

Niego. — Nada en específico.- Saco las llaves de mi camioneta de mi bolsillo. — Adiós.-

— Adiós.- Susurra ella ante de cerrar la puerta con llave.

Doy un gran suspiro ya dentro de mi camioneta. Ya no solo tenía que preocuparme por encontrar a la loba del desierto y proteger a Malia de esos cazadores, ahora también de los sentimientos de Cora.

Por favor, ¿quién se puede enamorar del novio de su prima?

En que te has metido Cora.

**N/A: ¿No creen que Dereck es súper observador? ¡Se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de su hermana! Jajaja. Amo a Derek X3**

GabaNora: **¡Hola! Qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo pasado, espero que este nuevo haya también sido de tu agrado, no paso una gran pelea, jeje.**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


	7. Capítulo 6: Regreso el pasado

— ¡Me duele la cabeza!- Sigo gritando, removiéndome en la silla del comedor enorme de Lydia. Estaba lleno de cosas para el desayuno, pero yo en realidad no tenía hambre, si no ganas de vomitar.

— Deja de quejarte mujer.- Dice Lydia sentándose para desayunar. Su madre había llegado, y nos hizo un enorme desayuno, con todos los alimentos que dicen son saludables para tener un gran día.

Por eso Lydia tiene un cuerpo tan perfecto.

Yo solo hubiera desayunado huevo y tocino, con salchicha en la casa de Stiles. No fruta fresca, tortilla de huevo con verduras, pan recién horneado, leche, café, zumo de naranja, etc.

— Estoy de acuerdo con ella, duele mucho.- Habla Cora, estaba sentada con la cabeza recostada en sus manos. En realidad parecía estar peor que yo.

Kira llega con dos tazas de café. No me gustaba, era muy amargo, pero lo bebo porque Kira decía me haría sentir mejor. Seguía preguntándome que había pasado para que Cora y yo, las que tenemos defensas para curarnos, las que no nos podemos embriagar estamos tan mal. Ninguna de las dos recuerda que paso la noche pasada, era como si nos hubiéramos desmayado y no recordado nada.

Le preguntamos a Lydia y Kira, ellas solo dijeron que nos quedamos viendo una película después de un juego, y todas nos dormimos. Es tonto, pero no les creo nada, y por lo que me di cuenta, Cora tampoco. Aun así estamos con tanto dolor de cabeza que no preguntamos más. Por ahora.

Por obligación intento comer algo. No fruta ni nada de lo que Lydia come, parecía demasiado saludable. Como la tortilla de huevo, era deliciosa pero con demasiada verduras.

— Stiles vendrá por ti para ir a la escuela, Malia.- Comenta de pronto Lydia, come lo que parece ser fresa. — Deberías alistarte, estas hecha un asco, sin ofender.-

Rio leve, la sinceridad de Lydia me gusta. — Tranquila, es difícil ofenderme.- Lydia me da una sonrisa ante de concentrarse de nuevo en comer su ensalada de frutas.

Alzo una cuchara para verme en ella, en realidad si estaba realmente hecha un desastre, mi cabello por todos lados con nudos, parecía un nido de pájaros, como si hubiera corrido mucho; luego esta mi rostro, sucio como si hubiera estado jugando con tierra.

¿Pero qué había pasado anoche?

— Iré a tomar un baño.- Digo levantándome del comedor, no termino de comer el desayuno, de seguro después lo vomitare, mi estómago anda sensible.

— No has comido nada, Malia.- Me dice Kira, mirándome con ¿culpa? De seguro estoy tan mal que me imagino que Kira parece apenada.

Me encojo de hombros. — No tengo mucha hambre.- Sin que alguien más hablara camino hasta la habitación de Lydia.

Cuando entro todo lo que puedo oler es el perfume de Lydia, una mezcla de frutos rojos con vainilla, era un olor que explicaba perfecto la personalidad de la banshee.

Miro por el lugar en busca de mi maleta, donde estaba mi ropa que había traído. Lo encuentro debajo de la cama de Lydia, con otra cosa que me pareció extraño, un pequeño frasco de vidrio, con un líquido dentro, parecía agua. Me encojo de hombros y dejo el frasco en la mesilla de noche. Lo más seguro que es algún perfume de Lydia.

Entro al baño, y me ducho rápido, me pongo un jean ajustado, y una blusa holgada, botas y eso es todo. Me peino y dejo mi cabello natural suelto. Al salir del cuarto de baño me encuentro con Cora, sentada en la cama de Lydia con su mirada vacía hacia el frasco en su mano

— Oye, pareces una loca mirando eso.- Comento tirando mi maleta en el suelo y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Cora alza la mirada para verme, seria, sin emociones en su rostro. — Algo nos oculta Lydia y Kira.- Dice moviendo el frasco en su mano.

La miro extrañada. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me acerco un poco ahora curiosa.

Ella se levanta de la cama y alza la mano, para ver lo que yo ya sabía sostenía. — Por esto.- Sonríe de medio lado, eso me confunde y hace que la mire como si estuviera loca. — Recuerdo una vez que Peter me hablo de esto, lo usaba para beber y poder sentir el alcohol de verdad.- Frunzo el ceño sin entender aun lo que decía. — La familia Hale lo usaba para emborracharse como adultos.- Vocaliza cada palabra, como si yo fuera un pequeña niña.

Bufo. — No soy tan poco tan estúpida.- Unos segundos en silencio. — Pero ¿Qué quieres decir?- Aun no entendía sobre lo que dijo que algo nos ocultaba Lydia y Kira.

— Malia, ellas nos emborracharon, pero eso no recordamos nada y nos duele tanto la cabeza.- Explica Cora poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Por favor, no me digas que eso de ser paranoica es de familia.- Le digo, burlándome de lo que dice. Todo lo que ella decía era tan absurdo, sin sentido, era peor que yo en matemáticas.

— Vale, no le creas a tu prima, pero sabes muy al fondo que tiene sentido lo que digo.- Los ojos de Cora en ningún momento dejan la arrogancia, lo que me recuerda a Peter.

Me encojo de hombros, intentado parecer que esto no me estaba interesando. — Puedo preguntarle a Stiles, o Dereck si saben algo de eso.- Doy una idea.

Cora niega. — No seas tonta, Stiles es amigo de Lydia, le diría algo a ella. ¿Qué no sabes guardar secretos?- Me pregunta de pronto. Que estúpido todo esto.

Lo pienso unos segundos. — No.- Le digo la verdad, siempre digo lo que pienso. Soy sincera.

— Eres una chica extraña.- Comenta poniendo los ojos blanco y guardando el frasco en un bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Ahora que lo pienso; La familia Hale le gusta las chaquetas de cuero.

Sacudo leve mi cabeza para concentrarme en lo que hablaba con Cora. — Crecí siendo un coyote, aun no entiendo las reglas de la sociedad.- Confieso alzando mis cejas para hacer referencia de porque no mantener secretos es mi fuerte.

— Cierto, dejaste de crecer como humana a los 8.- Ella ríe. — Sigues siendo una niña.- Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, parecía divertirse.

— ¡No soy una niña!- Exclamo enojada, pero ahora que lo pienso eso me hizo ver infantil. Maldigo para mis adentros.

— ¡Eso es lo que diría una niña!- Dice ella riendo a carcajada.

Bien, esto no era divertido. Mis ojos brillan a azul eléctrico y mis colmillos crecen, le gruño enojada.

— Eso no da miedo.- Habla Cora siguiendo riendo.

Bufo, mis colmillos volviendo a ser dientes de humanos. Esto de pasar tiempo con Cora no era una de mis cosas preferidas, como que siempre quiero arañar su garganta con mis garras, pero a la vez no, ella es mi familia, muy, pero muy, en el fondo la quiero, aunque apenas llevo dos días de conocerla.

— ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta Kira entrando a la habitación, frunce el ceño al ver a Cora riendo a carcajada y yo con mis ojos azul eléctrico.

Tengo que morder mi lengua para no decir lo que Cora piensa que ellas nos embriagaron.

— Nada.- Responde Cora parando de reírse, pero su rostro aún estaba decorado por una sonrisa. — Solo hablamos entre primas.-

Kira me ve, como si yo fuera a desmentir lo que dice. Asiento dándole la razón a Cora, en teoría eso estábamos haciendo, hablando en que si podíamos emborracharnos o no con ese líquido del frasco.

Kira nos da una leve sonrisa. — Stiles te espera abajo, Malia.- Dice.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. — Gracias.- Me giro para ver a Cora. — ¿Dónde estarás tú?- Pregunto.

— Iré a inscribirme a vuestra escuela.- Dice encogiéndose de hombros, para no darle importancia que ahora también la veré por ahí.

— ¿Quieres que te demos un aventón?- Le pregunto, no se siquiera porque hablo, sigue cayéndome mal.

Ella niega. — No, Dereck vendrá por mi.- Me da una arrogante sonrisa y me guiña un ojo.

Niego con la cabeza divertida; Cora era una chica rara, pero bueno, en parte creo que se parece a mí. ¡Oh Dios! Ya estoy empezando en pensar cosas buenas de ella.

No digo ninguna palabra más y salgo de la habitación, estaba algo impaciente por ver a Stiles, extrañe pasar la noche con él. Bajo veloz las escaleras, Stiles estaba parado en la puerta hablando con Lydia.

Salto el último escalón y paso mis brazos a su cuello, el al principio me mira sorprendido, pero luego me da una sonrisa y me besa. Sus labios acoplándose a los míos perfectamente. El beso se proponga cuando la lengua de Stiles empieza a jugar con la mía, pero la tos falsa de Lydia nos interrumpe.

— Dejen la tensión sexual ustedes dos.- Dice burlona mientras yo me separo de Stiles. — Llegaran tarde.-

— Okey.- Digo rodando mis ojos, en realidad no me importaba perder algunas clases. — Adiós, Lydia, diría que fue una buena noche si al menos la recordarla.- Le doy una sonrisa y voy al Jeep de Stiles sin él, porque se quedó hablando con Lydia.

Ya dentro del Jeep me concentro para oír lo que decía. Solo logro oír una cosa. "No sospecha nada." Y luego Stiles le dice "Okey, todo estará bien, no vemos en la escuela."

Lo que me dijo Cora da vueltas por mi cabeza. ¿Y si tenía razón? No sé por qué Kira y Lydia haría algo así, no tiene sentido, si tan solo recordara algo, lo más mínimo de lo que paso anoche.

— ¿De qué piensas?- Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta cuando Stiles había entrado al Jeep.

Niego apuradamente. — Nada.- Luego de pensarlo bien digo algo más. — Solo que lo que paso anoche se me borro de la mente. Curioso, ¿no crees?- Lo miro curiosa, esperando sentir su corazón acelerado o algún indicio para saber que me mentía u ocultaba algo.

No pasó nada.

— ¿En serio? Que extraño, pero bueno, de seguro no paso gran cosa.- Me mira unos minutos con una sonrisa, sincera. Me sentía tan tonta por haber dudado de él.

_Estúpida Cora paranoica_.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos habla más cuando el conduce al instituto.

_.u._

Las clases habían sido una pesadilla hoy. El dolor de cabeza no me dejaban concentrar y tenía sueño, mucho sueño, en especial en la clase de historia. Por eso mismo el profesor me dejo salir antes de clases, castigada por dormir en clases.

Me dirigía a mi casillero, para dejar todos estos libros pesados e inservibles en él. A continuación un cuerpo se estrella contra el mío, provocando que todos mis libros cayeran. Gruño enojada y no miro al culpable de que mis libros ahora estén por todo el suelo.

— Mira por donde caminas.- Digo entre dientes empezando a recoger los libros.

El culpable se agacha y me alcanzan algunos de mis hojas, yo las arranco de sus manos sin intentar un segundo en ser educada.

— Perdona _preciosa._-

Esa voz. Alzo la mirada sorprendida y desconcertada. Era él, uno de los chicos, hijos de los cazadores. Aguanto la respiración, sin valor de moverme, el miedo que nunca siento ahora estaba ahí, en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

— ¿Te sorprende verme?- Pregunta, pasando una mano en su cabello negro, gesto que me recordó a su padre, el hombre regordete y con bigote.

Me levanto dando un paso atrás. Sé que aquí no podía atacarme, no donde había alumnos por todos lados pero me repugnaba estar a su lado. Él también se levanta, su sonrisa de medio lado arrogante en su rostro, como si disfrutara de mi desconcierto por verlo al frente de mí.

Los recuerdos de él pasan por mi cabeza, los sufrimientos y dolor que me hicieron pasa… Lo que me hicieron hacer.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- Hablo cuando encuentro mi voz, intentando parecer valiente, aprovechando que en este lugar el no podrá lastimarme, además, ahora controlo más mis poderes de coyote. — No me digas que vienes en busca de más. ¿Jared aún está herido?-

Lo que pasa después de mis palabras es rápido. Las manos de Adam aprietan mi cuello y me aprieta contra los casilleros. Mi respiración se vuelve acelerada, los pasillos estaba vacíos, nadie iba a salir aun de clases hasta que la campana sonara. Básicamente estaba sola con un loco psicópata.

Le gruño a la par que mis dientes crecen. El no pareció asustarse por mis grandes colmillos.

— No te atrevas a nombrar a Jared.- Respira hondo, como tratando de calmarse. — Tú sabes muy bien que está muerto.- Un golpe de culpabilidad pasa por mi pecho. Adam me suelta.

Respiro profundo cuando él me había dejado libre, no sabía que estaba conteniendo la respiración, mis colmillos hacia mucho ya no estaban. No puedo decir nada, pero siento la mirada de Adam quemando sobre mí. ¿Debía decir que lo sentía? O ¿Preguntar que hacia aquí? Tal vez era más importante preguntar si había traído los cazadores con él…

La campana suena, dando inicio a la primera hora de descanso, los pasillos no demoran en llenarse de humanos. Adam recoge todas mis cosas que había tirado minutos atrás y me los entrega con una sonrisa dulce. Ya sabía que esto era malo, pero con su sonrisa me lo confirmo.

Mis ojos picaron por llorar. No, no quería sufrir de nuevo. Recibo ms libros sin decir nada, algo aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué mejor no aprovecho para arrancarle la garganta ahora?

Un escalofrió pasa por mi columna cuando sus manos tocan las mías, y asco cuando él se acerca a mi oído.

— Venimos por ti.- Susurra en mi oído, me quedo paralizada. — Y por todos los que quieres.- Me da un beso en la mejilla y me guiña uno de sus azules ojos.

_Todos los que quieres. Todos. _Pánico es lo que siento cuando entiendo a lo que quería decir; La manada, ellos estaba en peligro ahora por mi culpa. La manada era fuerte, pero no saben de ellos, estos cazadores son tienen protocolo, y le encanta hacer sufrir a seres sobrenaturales, hasta el punto de matarlos…

— Malia.- La voz de Stiles me saca de mis temores. Lo miro, no mostrando ninguna emoción en mis ojos. El me mira confundido, sin entender. Estaba aún alejado unos metros.

Me giro de nuevo para ver a Adam, que seguía con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. No me dice nada más, solo da media vuelta y se aleja. Ignoro que Lydia, Kira y Stiles estaban mirándome, sigo a Adam, los estúpidos alumnos interrumpiendo en mi camino.

Salgo del instituto, los chicos siguiéndome a mí y yo siguiendo a Adam. Un olor repúgnate llega a mí, era muy conocido.

Adam, se acercó a una camioneta negra, de ellos salen dos hombres, uno de piel morena, calvo, y otro regordete y con bigote. Paul y Ben, esos eran sus nombres respectivamente. El hombre regordete y con bigote; Ben, se topa con mis ojos, lame sus labios antes de lanzarme un beso.

Gruño leve, asqueada y cabreada. La peor suerte, eso es lo que tengo.

— ¡Malia, puedes decirme que demonios te pasa!- Me grita Lydia, cuando ya está a mi lado, junto con Stiles y Kira, me miraban como si estuviera loca, pero también preocupados.

La tentación de decirles la verdad, pero eso los pondría en más peligro, los cazadores vinieron por mí, podía negociar para que dejaran en paz a ellos, pero no podían saber la verdad, me buscarían, lo sé.

Niego con la cabeza y salgo corriendo de ese lugar, apartándome de toda la locura que estaba pasando ahora dentro de mí. No podía hablar, no quiero hablar, tenía que pensar para hacer un trato con Adam, para que nos les hicieran daño.

Llego al baño de chicas, me cierro en una de las taquillas y dejo salir toda mi frustración con lágrimas, ya que no tenía nada para romper. Dejo caer mis libros al suelo, sin importarme que se pierda alguno.

Todos los días de esa semana pasan en mi cabeza rápido, veloz, todo ese sufrimiento no solo físico…

— Malia, ¿estás bien?- Conocía esa voz, aunque solo la conocía hace dos días yo ya podía reconocerla fácil. No respondo y por eso mismo es que Cora Hale abre la puerta sin mi permiso.

Aun así lo permito. Permito que se acerque y me abrace.

Oh valla, como odiaba sentirme débil.


	8. Capítulo 7: Cora Hale, detective Hale

Volver a Beacon Hills no fue buena idea. Tengo ahora la necesidad de irme, estaba vez para siempre. Mi hermano Derek no está de acuerdo, el quiero que le diga de mi regreso inesperado, no se tragó el cuento de porque lo extrañaba a él y quería conocer a Malia.

— Dime la verdad, Cora.- Habla Derek, sus manos apretando el volante.

Suspiro antes de responderle. — Tú no me dices nunca la verdad.-

— ¿De qué hablas?- Pregunta frunciendo sus cejas.

Saco el frasco de mi bolsillo y lo alzo para que él lo viera. Su primera reacción es sorpresa, para luego volver a ser indiferente.

— ¿Dónde encostraste eso?-

— En la casa de Lydia.- Alzo una ceja. — Tengo la leve sospecha que usaron esto y por eso ni Malia, ni yo recordamos nada de anoche.- Le confieso a él, para así dejar atrás la conversación de porque eh vuelto. — Dime Derek, ¿sabes de algo sobre esto?-

Derek me mira unos segundos. — No tuvimos tiempo de contarte.- Dice luego de pensar mucho tiempo a mi parecer. — Lydia quería embriagar a Malia para que le contara lo que paso la semana que desapareció.-

Eso no lo sabía, no sabía que Malia había desaparecido, pero no me importaba, ella ahora está bien, ¿Por qué hurgar en el pasado? Estos chicos le gustan meterse en problemas, metiéndose en el pasado.

— Habla tú ahora.-

Muerdo mi labio inferior. Sabia a que se refería mi hermano, quería que le dijera algo que de seguro se me escapo anoche cuando estaba ebria. Maldición.

— No querrás saber la verdad.- Digo evitando mirarlo.

— ¿Cuál verdad? ¿Qué te gusta Stiles?- Abro mucho mis ojos sorprendida y lo miro girando mi cabeza bruscamente. ¿Cómo demonios sabia eso? — Eres demasiado obvia, Cora.- Suspira, como defraudado. — También digamos que lo adivine.- Me quedo callada, no sé qué decir ante esto. — Sabes que está saliendo con Malia…-

— Y somos familia, lo se.- Termino por él.

Me trataba como si fuera una tonta, se perfecto eso, yo misma lo note. Mi prima y Stiles se gustan mucho, cuando se ven es obvio. Yo solo vine porque pensé tal vez estaba soltero, o con Lydia, ahora que esta con Malia nunca haría nada para conquistarlo ni nada de esas estupideces.

— Confía en mí, Derek, no hare ninguna tontería.- Le doy un beso en la mejilla y salgo antes que me dijera algo más o me diera un sermón de hermano mayor.

No quería que esto se hablara más, que se profundizara, hare como si nunca me hubiera gustado Stiles Stilinski.

_.u._

Salí de la dirección de la escuela secundaria de la manada. Había sido la media hora más aburrida de mi vida, con la vieja señora secretaria buscando los papeles de mi ingreso.

Mi cabeza no salió lo de que hable con Derek esta mañana, en especial eso de que Malia desapareció, a un principio no me importaba, pero ahora, me dio algo de curiosidad.

¿Qué puedo hacer esa semana? ¿Por qué se fue? No es que yo sepa mucho de eso, Derek no me dijo mucho, pero de seguro es algo importante para que la manada quiera emborracharla para que dijera todo.

Al girar un pasillo miro a Malia y un chico, muy cerca de ella, le entrega unos papeles que estaban en el suelo. Un chico verdaderamente guapo, alto, cabello castaño y ojos azules. La curiosidad gana y uso mi súper sentido de oír para lograr captar las palabras que el chico le susurra a Malia cuando este se acerca a su oído.

— "Venimos por ti."- Sé que le dice algo más pero no puedo oír porque Stiles junto con Lydia y Kira se acercan a mí, doy un pequeño respingo, asustada, estaba muy concentrada en Malia con el chico.

— Hey, Cora, ¿has visto a Malia?- Me pregunta el chico humano.

Asiento y señalo con un dedo donde estaba. Todos giramos a verla y es cuando el chico que estaba a su lado le da un beso en la mejilla.

Miro como Stiles frunce el ceño y deprende el olor de celos y confundido de él. Camina hacia Malia, que parecía estar aturdida, pude oler enojo salir de ella, esto era tan extraño, algo le pasaba a Malia.

— ¿Quién es el?- Oigo que pregunta Kira, mirando la escena también confundida como todos.

Me encojo de hombros. — Ni idea.- Respondo cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, pareciendo que no estaba para nada interesada en lo que pasaba.

— Nunca lo había visto antes.- Comenta Lydia alzando una ceja y mirando de abajo a arriba al chico.

Stiles la llama cuando esta aun unos metros alejados de ella. Malia se gira a verlo sin ningún sentimiento o emoción en sus ojos, parecía estar más bien en un estado de ensoñación. Ignora por completo a Stiles y camina siguiendo al chico. Lydia, Kira y Stiles, por completos desconcertados por el comportamiento de la werecoyote la siguen.

Yo me quedo estática y no la sigo. No me importaba que hacia Malia con ese chico, era extraño su comportamiento, pero no era mi deber ver que le pasaba.

Miro el papel en mis manos, era el horario de mis clases, me preguntaba si compartía algunas con la manada, no conocía a nadie en este pueblo más que los de la manada, ellos no son muy unidos tampoco conmigo. Me encojo de hombros, me dirijo hacia el baño, en mi camino veo a una chica castaña con problemas en el suelo.

Un momento de bondad pasa ante mí. Me agacho y la ayudo a recoger lo que parecía ser dibujos, lo que nadie era capaz de hacer. Se los paso y ella alza la mirada, sus ojos azules grandes mirándome aliviada, y me da una sonrisa.

— Gracias.- Dice levantándose cuando ya tiene sus papeles en mano. — Soy nueva por acá y nadie fue capaz de ayudarme a encontrar mi salón de clase, y para más mala suerte me tropecé con mis propios pies.- Pasa un mechón de su cabello largo y castaño detrás de la oreja.

— También soy nueva.- Sonrió siendo educada y no fría. Necesitaba amigos. — Bueno, algo así.- Me encojo de hombros restándole importancia a mis palabras. — Soy Cora, Cora Hale.-

La sonrisa de la chica se amplía más cuando digo mi nombre, aunque parecía extraño no digo nada.

— Carla Donovan.- Extiende su mano y yo la recibo. — Bien.- Dice cuando aparta su mano. — Un gusto conocerte, pero me tengo que ir a buscar mi hermano. ¡Adiós!- La chica parecía tener mucha energía.

— Adiós.- Digo cuando ella ya estaba alejándose.

Extraño.

Es la primera palabra que se me viene a la cabeza ante todo. Sin más interrupciones entro al baño pero no solo yo, Malia, la vi entrar en una de las taquillas y oí como dejo caer todas sus cosas, además de sollozos.

_Pensé que habían dicho que Malia era fuerte._

Ignorando mi pensamiento me acerco a la taquilla donde entro, me sentía torpe, no soy de esas chicas que es buena ayudando cuando alguien está triste.

— Malia, ¿estás bien?- Es lo único que logro decir, pero es una tonta pregunta, si estuviera bien dudo mucho que estuviera llorando.

Mi prima no me dice por completo nada, y como no soy una chica que sigue no órdenes entro y es cuando la veo, llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña, su cuerpo temblando con cada sollozo. Esa no era para nada mi prima, la chica que le gustaba retarme con la mirada o comentarios.

Me sentí mal por ella y me acerque a abrazarla. Pensé que un principio me apartaría, gruñiría y se haría la fuerte, pero todo lo contrario pasó, me abrazo también, dejando salir más lágrimas y sollozos. ¿Pero que le había pasado para estar así?

Confundida le doy golpecitos a su espalda, intento parecer compresiva, pero esto no era lo mío, no me gusta ver a mi familia débil.

— ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunto cuando siento que estaba más calmada.

— No puedo decirte.- Susurra, sus brazos apretando más, su miedo inundaba todo el lugar.

Alzo una ceja, esto era curioso e interesante. De seguro la manada estará interesada al saber sus palabras, y que tenía miedo. Malia tenía sus propios secretos, lo que me dijo esta mañana ahora parecía mentira.

— ¿Por qué?- Me aparto un poco para mirarla a los ojos agarrándola de los ojos, quiero que su miedo se aparte, ella debería entender que no debe temerle a nada, eso sería su debilidad. — Malia, eres fuerte, eres una asombrosa werecoyote, aprendes rápido, y no te conozco mucho para decirte más halagos.- Ella sonríe leve, se seca algunas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. — Por lo que me dijo Derek eres valiente, y supiste superar muchas cosas. ¡Viviste 8 años en un bosque cuando apenas eras una niña!- Exclamo sonriendo con orgullo de que ella sea mi prima. — ¿Por qué ahora tienes miedo? ¿No lo ves? Tienes toda una manada que te apoyara cuando estés débil, que te cuidara y haría cualquier cosa por ti.- Me siento inspirada hoy, hablo con palabras sinceras. — A un novio que aunque es solo humano, arriesgaría su propia vida por ti.- No niego que eso me da celos, porque me sigue gustando Stiles, pero también sé que el ama a Malia. — Eres parte de su familia.- Término con una sonrisa acogedora.

Ahora mismo me siento como una cursi.

— Es por eso mismo.- Susurra. — Yo también quiero mantenerlos a salvo.- Se aleja y baja la vista, parecía estar peleando consigo misma.

Niego con la cabeza, confundida y un poco irritada, toda la compresión y bondad que sentía minutos atrás desapareciendo. — ¿De qué?- Pregunto siendo seca. — O ¿debería decir quién?-

Malia me mira ahora dudosa, sé que está apunto de decirme todo, lo puedo sentir en el aire que está decidida.

— De los…-

— ¡Malia!- Me volteo para mirar enojada a quien entro al baño y no dejo terminar a Malia de hablar.

¿Carla? Frunzo el ceño al verla parada frente de nosotras, con una sonrisa y mirada tranquila en su rostro. ¿Conocía a Malia? Creo que sí, el miedo de nuevo se puede oler por todo el lugar, viniendo de Malia. Creo que me había perdido de algo. ¿Es posible tenerle miedo a alguien tan inocente como lo parece Carla?

— ¿Se conocen?- Pregunto mirando a Malia y Carla seguidamente.

— No.- Dice Malia a la par que Carla dice — Si.-

Eso me confunde más.

Carla ríe leve antes de hablar. — Bueno, conocer de conocer no. Mi hermano Adam se estrelló con ella, yo estaba con el ese momento, y hay la conocimos, ella fue tan amable que dijo nos iba a dar un recorrido en la escuela, así que la estaba buscando.-

Sonríe de medio lado al descubrir la mentira enorme que dijo la chica, aunque su corazón no se acelero era obvio que mintió. Malia no es buena haciendo amigos y siendo amable por lo que me dijo Derek. Vi un chico que ayudaba a recoger las cosas de Malia, pero estaba solo el chico.

Miro a Malia para que negara todo lo que dijo Carla, pero en vez de eso asiente con la cabeza baja, ahora podía oler tristeza en ella. ¡¿Pero qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando con ella?! Me daba ganas de agarrarla y cachetearla para que fuera de nuevo la chica retadora, y sin miedo de esta misma mañana.

Todo está mal, pero sigo el juego de ellas, ignorando que puedo oler los sentimientos de Malia.

— Stiles está afuera buscándote.- Le digo a Malia ignorando por completo la presencia de Carla. — Puedo oírlo desde acá.- Ahora susurro para que solo mi prima oyera, a Carla no le pareciera normal que pudiera oír a Stiles, ella era humana.

Malia asiente y se levanta secado las lágrimas seca sobre sus mejillas. — Supongo debo hablar con el.- Alza la mirada para ver ahora a Carla que permanecía parada con esa sonrisa en su rostro. — Dile a Adam que nos veamos en la cafetería de la escuela.- La voz que usa con ella es dura, seca, parecía ahora enojada.

Sonrió orgullosa por eso, ella no debería sentir nunca miedo, es una Hale. Carla asiente y sale, la sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro.

— ¿Quién es Adam?- Le pregunto a Malia siguiéndola a la salida.

— Su hermano, el chico que se tropezó conmigo.- Responde algo distante, de seguro metida en sus propios pensamientos.

— Sabes que no voy a dejar nuestra conversación ¿verdad?- Le digo, siento a Stiles acercándose, su olor era muy fuerte.

Malia suspira y sé que ella ya debió sentir también a Stiles. — Lo se.- Susurra, antes que sus ojos se toparan con los de Stiles. Se quedan estáticos los dos, nadie da el primer paso para acercarse.

Ruedo los ojos, parecía unos infantiles miedosos. Le doy un leve golpe a Malia en su costilla con mi codo, ella parecer reaccionar y camina lento al encuentro con su novio.

— ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunta Stiles a Malia, esta asiente con la cabeza y le da una sonrisa.

— Estoy bien, solo creí ver a alguien.- Se encoje de hombros, le da un beso a Stiles, hace como si nada hubiera pasado. Era obvio que Stiles no le creyó, por sus ojos, pero tampoco es como si preguntara más. — Vamos a comer, muero de hambre.- Comenta Malia dando una sonrisa que provoca Stiles también sonría.

Los dos se alejan juntos, hacia la cafetería, donde sé que Malia dijo se encontrara con el tal Adam.

Nada tenía sentido de lo que pasaba, pero yo me encargare de descubrir del porque el miedo de Malia, y para eso tendré que ser unida con Carla.

Woow, es algo extraño preocuparme por una prima que acabo de conocer.


	9. Capítulo 8: Siempre

— ¡Stiles detente!- Me grita Lydia.

Estaba buscando a Malia, ella se había ido, luego de ver a un chico, lo peor es que este chico le beso la mejilla. ¡A Malia! Eso me enojo tanto al verlo, pero más cuando vi a Malia seguir al chico. Ella parecía desconcertada, es por eso que el enojo se fue dejando paso a la preocupación. Ahora la buscaba por todos lados, hasta que Kira me dijo que había oído a Cora hablar con Malia, en el baño de las chicas.

Tenía que ir, hablar, que me cuente que le pasa, es mi novia, debe tenerme confianza, ¿no?

— No, tengo que hablar con ella.- Digo ignorando la mirada molesta de Lydia.

— No puedes entrar al baño de chicas.- Pone los ojos en blanco, me detengo, tenía razón. — Deja que hable con Cora, son primas, a ella le dirá que le pasara.-

— Yo soy su novio también puede decirme a mi.- La enfrento algo enojado, no con ella, si no conmigo mismo, por no saber qué le pasa.

Lydia me mira burlona. — Dime, ¿Cuándo fue que se lo pediste?-

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Pedir?- Pregunto confundido.

La pelirroja asiente con la cabeza. — Si, pedir para que sea tu novia.-

Nunca, nunca se lo pedí, no creo es necesario, prácticamente vivimos juntos, estamos juntos, es obvio que somos novios… O algo. Fascinante, ahora las palabras de Lydia hicieron que ni yo entendiera que tengo con Malia.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? Tengo que encontrar a Malia.-

— Esta haya.- Lydia señala con su dedo a Malia, estaba distante, hablando con Cora, saliendo del baño de chicas.

Cuando nos miramos fue algo incómodo, mi boca se secó, y no tuve la menos idea de que decirle, o preguntarle qué es lo que paso. Fue Malia la que se acercó.

— ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto, rasco mí cuello.

Malia asiente con la cabeza. — Estoy bien, solo creí ver a alguien.- ¿A alguien? ¿Probablemente los cazadores que quieren vengarse de ella? Todo fuera fácil si Malia quiera hablar de eso. — Vamos a comer, muero de hambre.- Me da una sonrisa, y yo le sonríe de vuelta.

Todo lo único que me importaba es que ella estaba bien, no la acosare con preguntas que se ahora no responderá. Caminamos juntos a la cafetería de la escuela, hablamos sobre nuestras clases, olvidando por completo la extraña escena de esta mañana.

_.u._

— Mi papá acaba de encontrar otro cuerpo.- Le digo a la manada, guardando mi celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo.

Lydia suspira. — Suerte que esta vez no lo encontré yo.- Todos sabíamos que lo que Lydia más odia de ser banshee es encontrar cuerpos despedazados.

— ¿Fue un cazador?- Pregunta Scott.

Asiento. — Por lo que mi papá dijo como lo encontraron si.- Respondo, tomando un trago de mi botella de agua.

— Scott, no se te olvide lo de hoy.- Habla Liam, su boca llena de patatas fritas.

Frunzo el ceño mirando a mi mejor amigo. — ¿Qué pasa hoy?- Hablo curioso. No recordaba nada importante hoy.

— Tendremos entrenamiento, ¿no recuerdas?- Responde el alfa.

Asiento, recordando ahora de nuestra práctica de anoche cuando las chicas estaban durmiendo. Todos quedamos de acuerdo en que tanto Liam como Malia necesitan más entrenamiento, para que se defienda, ahora con la amenaza de los cazadores, y, la amenaza de muerte para Malia, tenemos que estar listo, para todo.

— Si.- Miro a Malia, ella comía en silencio, su mirada viendo nada en realidad. — Malia, ¿estás de acuerdo?- Toco levemente su codo.

Ella da un pequeño salto, como saliendo de un trance y me mira sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Qué?- Dice juntando sus cejas y mirando a todos lo de la manada.

— Vas a ir al bosque después de clase a entrenar, ¿cierto?- Habla Kira con una sonrisa en su cara.

— Oh, sí, claro.- Sus ojos miran hacia enfrente, sigo su mirada para ver al chico que estaba a su lado esta mañana. — Ya vuelvo.- Dice Malia antes de levantarse e ir hacia él.

¿Pero que…? Malia estaba extraña, y era obvio que me ocultaba algo. ¡Que nos ocultaba algo! No aparto ni un solo minutos mis ojos de Malia al igual que toda la manada. Ella no parece estar feliz cuando el chico y la chica al lado de él le sonríen.

— ¿Puedes oír lo que dicen?- Le pregunto a Scott.

El niega mirándome apenado.

— Ella necesita su privacidad chicos.- Habla Liam.

Lo miro molesto. — Cállate enano.-

— Liam, tiene razón.- Dice Scott volteándose para dejar de mirar a Malia. — Dejen de mirarla, le prometimos que le íbamos a tener confianza.-

Kira y Lydia le hacen caso al alfa, pero a mí me es tan difícil. Odio ver a Malia con ese chico, en momentos como este es que desearía ser un hombre lobo, tener súper audición y saber porque Malia parecía que conocía a esos chicos.

— ¡Se acercan, actúen normal!- Digo antes de llenar mi boca con papas fritas.

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco. — Eso es completamente normal.- Dice, comiendo una de sus uvas.

Me encojo de hombros, tratando de tragar todas las papas.

— Hey, chicos.- Alzo mi rostro para ver a Malia, parada a mi lado, sus ojos apagados, junto a ellas la chico y el chico. — Quiero presentarlos. Ella es Carla Donovan.- La chica sonríe moviendo su mano en forma de saludo. — Y el Adam Donovan, son nuevos.- Prácticamente Malia escupe el nombre del chico. El sonreí de medio lado, viendo a Lydia demasiado.

Miro a Scott, para saber si él también se dio cuenta de la actitud de Malia. El me mira, y con eso sé que sí.

— Ellos son, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Scott.- Señala a cada uno. — Y el mi novio Stiles.- Cuando dice eso mira a Carla, la fulmina con la mirada, mientras que la chica solo le giña un ojo.

— ¡Es un placer conocerlos!- Habla Carla, su noto de voz subiendo tanto que todos en la cafetería la ven. — Todos ustedes tiene una interesante reputación.-

Es turno de que ahora todos frunzamos el ceño.

— ¿Reputación?- Habla Kira.

Noto como Malia niega con la cabeza.

— Una inusual.- Dice Adam, el chico tenía una sonrisa arrogante. — ¿Les gusta mucho la mitología?-

Malia se da un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano. La miro extrañado, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Y más importante aún, ¿de que hablaban estos dos?

— ¡Miren la hora!- Exclama Malia. — Llegaremos tarde a clases, Stiles.- Me agarra la mano y me arrastra hasta salir de la cafetería.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasa?- Hablo cuando ya estamos afuera, ni siquiera cerca del salón de clases.

— ¡No!- Grita.

La agarro del brazo y hago que gire para que me vea a los ojos.

— Malia ¿no confías en mí?- Le pregunto, mis manos pasaban ahora por sus brazos.

— Claro que si.- Suspira.

Alzo una ceja. — ¿Entonces porque no me dices que pasa?- Acerco un poco mi rostro al de ella, podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

— No pasa nada.- Intenta sonreír, pero sé que no es sincera.

— Malia…- Sus labios se estampan contra los míos en un beso urgente.

Mis ojos quedan abiertos un segundo, confundido y sorprendido por el beso, pero luego los cierro y correspondo. Sus manos pasan por mí nunca, y yo agarro su cintura para profundizar el beso.

— Hablaremos de esto más tarde.- Susurro cuando nos separamos.

Malia ríe leve y asiente. — ¿Podemos saltar las siguientes clases?- Me pregunta, mirándome con sus profundos ojos chocolate.

¿Cómo podía decir que no? Parecía necesitada de salir del instituto. — De acuerdo.-

Malia me da un pequeño beso. Sonrió y agarro su mano para salir juntos del instituto.

_.u._

Me quedo mirando a Malia, los ojos de ella pegados a los arboles del bosque. Luego de discutir donde deberíamos ir, los dos decidimos el bosque, donde era tranquilo y vacío. La actitud de Malia seguía siendo extraña, pero como la conozco sé que no me dirá nada en absoluto, ni siquiera ebria nos dijo que paso cuando desapareció.

Soy Stiles Stilinski, lo único que no voy hacer es rendirme, soy vida está en peligro, y si no consigo información de ella, la conseguiré por otro lado.

— Stiles.-

— ¿Qué?- La miro a los ojos.

Ella sonríe. — Te quiero, no lo olvides.-

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Por qué olvidaría eso?- Acaricio su mejilla. — También te quiero.-

Se encoje de hombros. — Solo no lo olvides.-

Me vuelve a besar, esta vez es un beso delicado. Me empuja leve, quedando ella sobre mí, en ningún momento se rompe el beso.

— Nunca pensé que haría esto.- Susurra ella, cuando nos separamos por aire, Malia seguía encima de mí.

— ¿Hacer que?- Pregunto, besando leve su mejilla.

— Besar.- Sonríe mirándome. — Cuando era coyote veía a todos esos adolecentes besándose, me parecía extraño.- Ríe, y yo con ella. — Era divertido asustarlos.-

— Pequeña traviesa.- Dejo un beso en su cuello.

Malia sonríe y empieza acariciar mi cabello. Mis manos pasan por su cintura, alzando un poco su blusa para tocar su piel, la cual es cálida y suave.

— Me gusta cómo besas tu.- Me confiesa, juntando su frente con la mía.

— Es mejor que no beses a nadie más.- Digo en broma, pero también algo posesivo.

Malia sonríe y me da un pequeño beso en los labios. — No necesito besar a nadie más.- Me mira a los ojos. — Eres todo lo que necesito Stilinski.-

Nos quedamos mirando lo que me pareció minutos eternos. Estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo, a la vez que feliz por sus palabras.

Agarro su cuello y la beso, trasmitiendo como siempre, en ese simple gesto, todo lo que sentía por ella. Sus manos pasan por mi pecho, mientras las mías por sus piernas. Me encantaba tenerla a mi lado, así, siempre.

Mi celular empieza a sonar, una y otra vez. Los dos gruñimos levemente, y antes de separarnos Malia muerde suave mi labio inferior. Saco mi celular del bolsillo trasero, Malia se aleja un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiera yo hablar pero seguía encima de mí.

— Hola.- Hablo, un poco enojado.

— Stiles, ¿Malia está contigo?- Era Scott, su voz era preocupada.

— Si. ¿Por qué?- Ahora yo estaba preocupado. Malia me mira con el ceño fruncido.

— Han encontrado otro cuerpo, dos en un solo día, Stiles, esto es malo, debemos entrenarla. Ahora.-

Esos cazadores eran rápido, dos en un día, son peores que Gerard Argent. Miro a Malia unos segundos, Scott tenía razón, necesitaba entrenamiento para que se defienda, por si acaso.

— Vamos para allá.- Digo antes de colgar y guarda de nuevo mi celular.

Malia se levanta, y me da la mano para ayudarme.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?- Me pregunta cuando ya ambos estamos en pie.

Niego. — No, Scott solo me llamo para recordar el entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas?-

Malia me mira confundida. — En realidad no.-

Alzo una ceja. — Lo que hablamos hace unas horas atrás, en la cafetería.-

Se encoje de hombros, sé que significa que no lo recuerda. — Vale, vamos.-

— En realidad yo solo te dejare, tengo que ir con mi papá.- Digo sacudiendo mis manos.

Malia hace un puchero. — Quiero estar contigo.- Protesta.

Me acerco y paso mis manos a su cintura. — No veremos esta noche, ¿okay? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.-

Malia sonríe. — ¿Una sorpresa?-

Dejo un beso en su frente. — Una buena sorpresa, lo prometo.-


	10. Capítulo 9: Los cazadores a la vista

Kira da una estocada que logró esquivar con el palo de madera que usábamos como espadas. La kitsune decía que era bueno saber usar más armas que solo las garras. Hace un movimiento rápido, golpeándome duro en el brazo.

— No te distraigas.- Dice ella y yo solo le gruño sobándome donde golpeo.

Era tan estúpido, al menos me sentía estúpida luchando sin mis ojos brillando y mis garras afueran. Doy una estacada, no logro darle un golpe porque lo esquiva, dando ahora ella una estocada y golpeando mi vientre.

— ¡Joder, Kira!- Grito ahora sobando mi vientre, ese golpe me había dejo sin aliento. Kira podía parecer tan débil, pero tiene en realidad mucha fuerza. — ¿Podemos parar ya? Llevamos una hora con esto.- Alzo el palo aburrida antes de dejarlo caer en sus pies. — ¿No tienes que entrenar a Lydia o Liam, también?-

Kira asiente. — Cierto.- Me da una pequeña sonrisa y recoge el palo. — ¡Liam, tu turno!-

Me alejo del lugar a la vez que Liam emocionado va hacia Kira. — Siempre eh querido aprender a usar katana como tu.- Exclama el beta como un niño pequeño.

Sonrió viendo divertida como Kira esquivaba con facilidad las estacadas de Liam. Me acerco a Lydia, que estaba sentada con su celular en mano, moviendo muy deprisa sus dedos por él. Scott se había ido con Stiles.

Me acerco a la banshee, ella no se da cuenta de mí hasta que hablo. — ¿Qué haces?-

— ¡No hagas eso!- Grita mirándome con sus ojos muy abierto.

Rio. — ¿Hacer que?-

— Llegar como si fueras un fantasma. Me has asustado.- Pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a escribir en su teléfono celular.

— Vale, fue sin querer.- La miro curiosa. — ¿Qué haces?- Intento ver su celular pero ella lo aparta lejos.

— Nada.- Responde distraída.

Alzo una ceja y la miro, confundida ante su actitud. Estaba ocultando algo, era obvio. Agarro su celular y lo aparto rápido de sus manos. Ella me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos sorprendida. Yo rio y empiezo a leer los menajes a la vez que lucho con ella para mantenerlo lejos de Lydia.

— ¡Malia, dámelo!- Grita ella.

La ignoro y sigo leyendo los mensajes, corro lejos de Lydia que andaba furiosa.

— Oh, esto es interesante.- Digo burlona.

No me doy cuenta cuando ella logra alcanzarme, me derriba al suelo ella encima de mí. Kira y Liam nos miraba de lejos divertidos. Aparto lo mejor que puedo el celular de las manos de Lydia. Pensaba en derivarla, pero no quería hacerle daño.

— "Parrish, ¿Cómo estás?"- Leo el mensaje en voz alta. — "Hey, Lydia, bien, extraño pasar tiempo contigo."- La miro sorprendida, ella seguía luchando en arrancarme el celular, sus ojos prácticamente echaban fuego. — ¡Le gustas al diputado del papá de Stiles!- Grito sorprendida.

Lydia pasa una mano en mi boca. — Shhh, eso es mentira.- Susurra y puedo ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Rio aun mi boca bajo su mano. — Y nunca, Malia, nunca leas los menajes de otras chicas, puedes hacerlo solo con los chicos.- Frunzo el ceño ahora confundida por sus palabras.

Como ella no apartaba su mano yo la muerdo levemente. Lydia la aparta con un gruñido y la limpia en su jean. Mientras seguía distraída leí los siguientes mensajes.

— Oh, la pagaras coyote.- Susurra entre dientes, intentando parecer peligrosa.

Le saco la lengua infantilmente. Lydia gruñe leve y empieza a hacerme cosquillas. No puedo evitarlo, rio ante las cosquillas, me muevo para que pararla pero ella seguía. — ¡Lydia, para!- Exclamo respirando con dificultada por las cosquillas. Lydia niega y sonríe con maldad. Tiro el celular lejos cuando veo que ella se acercaba a quitármelo.

Lydia se detiene e intenta pararse para ir en busca del celular, pero soy más rápida y agarro su brazo, siendo cuidadosa porque se ella es igual a Stiles, no tiene auto curación, la derivo al suelo. Logro levantarme y voy en busca del celular, justo cuando iba a sostenerlo Lydia me agarra del tobillo y me tira al suelo. Gruño por lo bajo, Lydia arrastrándose para quedar igual que yo. La chica podía no parecer tener fuerza por sus delgados brazos, eso era pura mentira, logro una vez más derivarme cuando estaba solo unos centímetros lejos del celular.

Unos zapatos deportivos llegan a mi visión. Tanto yo como Lydia alzamos la mirada para encontrarnos con los ojos confundidos de Stiles.

— Hey.- Decimos a la vez Lydia y yo, con las respiraciones agitadas.

Stiles alza el celular que estaba a sus pies, y nos mira a ambas. — ¿De qué me perdí?- Pregunta, una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

— Nada.- Hablo apartándome de Lydia. — Entrenábamos.- Miento, porque no creo que bueno decir que estaba leyendo los mensajes privados de Lydia con Parrish.

Lydia se levanta y sacude su ropa. Aparta el celular de las manos de Stiles. — Exacto, entrenábamos, no era como si alguien estaba diciendo que le gusta alguien.- Me mira, sus ojos demostrando que estaba siendo sarcástica.

Le doy una sonrisa a Lydia, intentando parecer inocente.

— ¿Eh?- Dice Stiles, frunciendo sus cejas confundido.

— Nada.- Exclama Lydia dándole ahora una sonrisa a Stiles, al parecer ella tampoco quería que Stiles supiera la verdad. — ¿Cómo te fue con tu papá?- Pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza, demostrando en ese gesto que también quería saber.

— No hemos conseguido nueva información, solo sabemos que los cazadores están matando demasiado rápido.-

Siento el remordimiento en mi estómago. Yo sabía quién eran los cazadores, y no me gustaba no poder decirles, pero era por su propio bien, ya me sentía realmente culpable con todas las nuevas muertes en Beacon Hills. Noto como Stiles me mira de reojo, sé que debe estar pensando en lo extraña que me estoy comportando.

— ¿Y Scott?- Pregunto rápidamente para desviar la conversación de los cazadores.

— Esta con su mamá.- Me responde Stiles, acercándose a mí. — ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?- Agarra mi mano y me ayuda a levantarme.

Me encojo de hombros. — Agotador.- Respondo, demostrando en mi tono de voz que fue en realidad aburrido y doloroso.

Kira y Liam se acercan a nosotros, ellos parecían igual de cansados que yo.

— Podemos ir ya a casa.- Dice Liam. — ¿Quién me lleva?- Últimamente la manada llevaba a todos lados a Liam, parecía el niño pequeño que tenemos que cuidar. Especial Scott, el aún se sentía culpable de haberlo convertido.

— Yo.- Habla Lydia. — Tu casa está cerca de la mía.- Liam asiente.

_.u._

— Odio las sorpresas.- Le susurro a Stiles.

Apenas llegamos a su casa, el me obligo en mantener mis ojos cerrados. Podía oler los nervios saliendo de él, y sentirlo moverse por toda la habitación en busca de algo. En realidad si odiaba las sorpresas, la última que recuerdo no fue muy agradable. Mis padres adoptivos habían comprado un cachorro de regalo, la sorpresa que nos llevamos todo es que resulta era alérgica a su pelo, había acabado hinchada en ese cumpleaños.

— Stiles, ¿Qué buscas?- Abro levemente uno de mis ojos.

— ¡Sin trampa!- Grita Stiles. Bufo y cierro mis ojos. — No se vale que utilices ninguna de tus cosas sobrenaturales, Malia.- Me recuerda.

Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia. No siempre usaba mis "cosas sobrenaturales", solo cuando me interesaba algo, o me defendía. No use nada de mis poderes con Lydia esta tarde. Estaba empezando a aburrirme, cuando siento a Stiles sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

— Puedes abrirlos.- Susurra.

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que miro es un anillo que sostenía la mano de Stiles. Eres hermoso, pero definitivamente algo que yo no usaría todos los días.

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Qué es?-

— Un anillo.- Responde Stiles, sonriendo de lado.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. — Sé que es un anillo, pero no sé porque me lo muestras.- Hablo con suavidad.

Antes que Stiles pudiera hablar, explicarme lo del anillo, mi celular empieza a sonar en la mesilla de noche de Stiles. Los dos tratamos de ignorarlo.

— En poco tiempo nos iremos a la universidad.- Empieza. — Pero Malia, no me quiero separar de ti.- Traga en seco, de nuevo los nervios saliendo de él. — Esto es como un lazo. ¿Entiendes?-

Niego con la cabeza. En realidad no entendía lo que me quería decir. ¿Por qué nos separaríamos? Me gusta estar con él. Miro el celular en la mesita, no ha parado de sonar y me estaba llegando a desesperar un poco.

— Espera.- Le digo a Stiles, cortándolo antes que empezara a explicar ahora lo del lazo.

Me levanto de la cama y agarro el celular. El número era desconocido. Stiles se hace a mi lado, y también mira extrañado el número, era compresible, no es que yo tenga amigos, solo a la manada.

— Hola.- Contesto.

— Malia, Malia.- Me quedo paralizada al reconocer de inmediato la voz. Paul. — ¿Cómo estas pequeña, werecoyote?-

— No te importa, ¿cierto?- Respondo, al lado mío noto como Stiles me mira extraño por mis palabras.

Desde el otro lado de la línea hay una risa seca. — Cierto. Solo llamaba para decirte que te esperamos.-

Doy un paso lejos de Stiles. — ¿Estás loco? No estaré sola con ustedes.- Susurro, lo mejor que puedo para que Stiles no me oyera.

— No es una opción.- Paul ahora hablaba frio. — A menos que quieras que nosotros lleguemos a la casa del chico humano. El no sobrevira como tu ¿no es así?-

Me quedo callada unos minutos, procesando todo lo que pasaba. Si no iba, iban a atacar a Stiles. Si voy es lo más seguro que me maten. Si lo segundo pasa todo esto acabara, Stiles y la manada estarán a salvo, lo cazadores se irán de Beacon Hills y con ellos todas las muertes.

_"No siempre tienes que pensar solo en ti, Malia_". Recuerdo las palabras de Lydia, ella me había enseñado, al lado de Stiles, todas las reglas humanas. Al principio creía que eso era tonto, pero ahora tenía sentido.

— ¿Estas bien?- La pregunta de Stiles me saca de mis pensamientos.

Sonrió y asiento, intentando parecer realmente bien. Si Stiles sospechaba que estaba mal no me dejaría salir.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos en 15 minutos.- Le respondo a Paul.

— Adam te estará esperando afuera.- Dice, y en realidad no me sorprendió que alguno de ellos estuviera esperándome.

Cuelgo, y me encuentro con los ojos curiosos de Stiles sobre mí.

— ¿15 minutos?- Pregunta, su ceño fruncido. — ¿Quién era?-

— Adam.- Sonrió leve, el me mira serio. — Voy a salir con él, para mostrarle unos lugares del pueblo junto con su hermana.- Digo una mentira convincente.

— ¿Cómo siquiera tiene tu número de celular si lo acabas de conocer?- Puedo sentir el enojo saliendo de su voz.

Me pareció extraño que ahora se estaba enojando conmigo. — Yo se lo di.- Me encojo de hombros, para no darle importancia. — ¿Puedes explicarme lo del anillo ahora?- Pregunto desviando el tema.

Stiles asiente, pero sé que el aún estaba pensando sobre lo de Adam. Me sentía tan mal mentirle, pero él debía sentirse orgulloso, estaba progresando.

— Malia Tate.- Sonrió por eso, él sabía que odiaba el Hale. — ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Ahora yo lo miro confundido, pensé que eso éramos. — ¿No lo éramos ya?- Pregunto ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

Stiles se acerca y sonríe, pasando sus manos por mis brazos. — Algo así, pero ahora seriamos oficiales.-

Era tonto, en el bosque no tenía el que preguntármelo para saber que lo somos, aun así sé que era cosa de humanos.

Sonrió y asiento feliz. — Si, si quiero.-

Stiles parecía ahora aliviado y feliz. — Este anillo, representa que seremos más que novios, en un futuro.- No lo entendía, pero me pareció lindo sus palabras. — Siempre volveremos a nosotros.-

— Nunca me alejaría de ti, ¿recuerdas?- Le digo pasando mi mano por su cabello.

— Y yo nunca te dejaría atrás.- Susurra, dando otro paso adelante, quedando cerca de mí.

Sonrió antes de besarlo, pero somos interrumpidos por el claxon de un auto. Maldigo por lo bajo alejándome de Stiles. El idiota de Adam estaba esperándome afuera. Miro a Stiles, que no parecía muy feliz.

— Me tengo que ir.- Susurro algo triste. — Nos vemos esta noche.-

_Mentira._

— Claro.- Stiles agarra mi mano, y pasa el anillo por mi dedo anular. Lo miro, parecía en realidad antiguo, pero seguía siendo hermoso. — No te diviertas mucho.- Dice en broma.

Sonrió. _Eso lo que menos pasara, ellos quieren matarme. _Salgo de la habitación antes que me arrepienta y me quede con Stiles.

Adam me esperaba al frente de la casa de Stiles, apoyado en su auto costoso con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, quería tanto golpearlo.

— Te demoraste preciosa.- Habla, lo ignoro y entro al lado del copiloto del auto. En seguida el también entra al auto. — ¿Estas enojada? ¿Interrumpimos algo importante?- Seguía hablando mientras ponía su cinturón de seguridad. — Es interesante lo que está en tu mano.- Sigo la dirección de su mirada para ver mi anillo, el que Stiles me regalo.

— Mira, Adam, lo que menos quiero ahora es hablar con uno de mis asesinos.- Digo entre dientes.

Adam ríe con soberbia. — Esto será divertido preciosa.-


	11. Capítulo 10: Entre líneas

Nada lo que tenía en mi armario parecía estar bien para la ocasión. ¡Ni siquiera yo sabía cuál era la ocasión! ¿Era una cita, o una "reunión"? No me sentía tan confundida, me siento de nuevo como si fuera la primera vez que saliera con un chico.

¡En el pasado yo ya habría besado a Parrish! Suspiro irritada tirando un vestido azul en mi cama. Ese era demasiado viejo. No quiero vestirme muy elegante para parecer demasiado emocionada, no tan informal para parecer que me da igual salir con él.

— ¡Mamá, donde está el vestido que me compre hace poco!- Grito lo más fuerte que puedo, diciendo en realidad que gritar eso no era para nada difícil para mí.

— ¡En el segundo cajón!- Me grita mamá de vuelta.

Lo encuentro en poco tiempo, era perfecto, estaba entre la mitad de formar e informal. Me arreglo en tiempo record. En todo momento ignorando mi dolor de garganta. El timbre de mi celular interrumpe mi camino a mi auto. Miro el mensaje que era de Stiles.

_Stiles Stilinski._

— "_Creo que en serio ya no me ama."_

Pongo los ojos en blanco mirando la pantalla.

_Lydia Martin._

_—"Stiles, solo han sido seis días que no han estado pegados besándose, además, es bueno que tenga amigos."_

_Stiles Stilinski._

_—"¡Somos sus amigos!"_

_Lydia Martin._

_—"Mira el lado bueno, ella está socializando, está siendo más humana."_

_Stiles Stilinski._

_— "Puede ser humana conmigo. :C"_

Suspiro, entrando a mi auto, y tratando de llamarlo solo para gritarle que estaba comportándose como un niño. ¡Solo han sido seis días, donde Malia ha estado más tiempo con esos chicos nuevos! Es compresible que quiera tener más amigos. Viéndolo por otra parte también, es que ella ha estado ocupada con esos humanos, nosotros hemos tenido más tiempo para buscar respuestas de quien quiere hacerle daño a Malia. No hemos tenido suerte en eso.

_Lydia Martin._

_— "Comportante, no querrás que ella piense que eres un novio celoso."_

_Stiles Stilinski._

_— "¿Eso sería muy malo?"_

Niego, Stiles era a veces muy intenso.

_Lydia Martin._

_— "Seria terrible, no me sorprendería si te deja."_

Luego de escribir eso me arrepentí.

_Lydia Martin._

_—"Vale, no, pero en serio, déjale su espacio. ¿Okey?"_

Luego de unos minutos el responde.

_Stiles Stilinski._

_— "Okey."_

Suspiro, Stiles era tan inexperto con esto de relaciones. Enciendo mi auto, salgo de la calzada de mi casa. Hoy tendría una especie de cena con Jordan, estaba nerviosa, eso creo era obvio, desde lo de Aiden no me había molestado en salir con otro chico en absoluto.

No era como si me importaba mucho, andaba muy ocupada intentando descubrir mis orígenes de banshee.

Estaba algo confundida, no he hablado con nadie sobre que me gusta Parrish, y me arrepiento un poco, me gustaría poder decirle a alguien, pero no sé a quién. Todos están ocupados. Scott y Kira intentando que su relación sea más fuerte. Derek con el lobo del desierto con Breaden. Stiles con sus celos hacia el chico nuevo, el tal Adama. Y Malia prácticamente ahora solo esta con los Donovan.

Ahora entiendo los celos de Stiles.

En tres seis Malia se ha unido mucho a Carla y Adam (Creo así se llaman). Cora ha pasado mucho tiempo ahora con Stiles, como Malia sale con esos chicos él estudia en la biblioteca con la menor Hale. Me sorprendió tanto que cuando Malia se enteró que ellos pasaban ahora mucho tiempo juntos no se pusiera celosa.

_"Algo andaba mal. Malia le pidió a Lydia estudiar con ella. Ella, no Stiles. Durante todo el tiempo que han pasado Malia ha estudiado con Stiles. Pero Lydia no es lo suficiente curiosa, para preguntar porque de un momento a ahora quiere estudiar con ella._

_Supone que porque es mucho mejor en matemáticas que Stiles, o cualquiera en realidad. O también puede ser que la coyote quiere pasar tiempo con ella para hablar cosas de chicas._

_Esa segunda idea era tan tonta. Lydia tuvo que suprimir una risa. Todos sabían que Malia no era una chica que hablaba de cosas de chicas. Malia decía que era tonto hablar de ropa, o de cualquier cosa que no sea sobrenatural._

_— ¿Qué es eso?- Lydia le pregunta a Malia, señalando el anillo en su mano._

_Había notado un anillo extraño en su dedo mientras que la chica coyote escribía en su cuaderno, donde se supone van los de compromiso. Sabe que llevar joyas no era lo de Malia, pero ahora tenía esto, era extraño._

_Malia se encoje de hombros. — Un anillo.-_

_Lydia hace un gran esfuerzo por no poner sus ojos en blanco. — Sé que lo que es.- Alza una ceja, curiosa. — ¿Quién te dio un anillo de compromiso?-_

_Malia bufa. — No es un anillo de compromiso. Stiles me lo regalo, ayer, y también me pidió ser su novia.- Explica con suavidad, los ojos de ella nunca dejan de ver su libro de matemáticas._

_Es cuando Lydia se dio cuenta que Stiles le había seguido su consejo, se lo ha pedido formalmente. ¿Debería sentirse mal porque siempre se mete en la relación de ellos dos? No lo cree._

_— Si no es uno de compromiso ¿Qué es?- Vuelve a preguntar._

_— Un lazo.- Ahora Malia es quien usa su voz de sabelotodo. — Significa que siempre volveremos a nosotros.-_

_Lydia ríe levemente. — Ustedes dos son demasiados cursis.- Comenta con diversión."_

Ese había sido el primer día donde Malia no había pasado tiempo con Stiles, no al menos mucho. Desde entonces Malia estudia conmigo o Kira, pocas veces, ahora lleva dos días estudiando con Carla.

Cuando lo pienso más a fondo Stiles podría tener razón. Poco a poco Malia se ha alejado de nosotros, y el único que se dio cuenta es Stiles.

Yo he estado también ocupada como para darme cuenta. Ayudo a Parrish aun.

"_— Estoy empezando a creer que nunca lo lograremos.- Comenta Parrish, dejando el bestiario a un lado, un suspiro de resignación saliendo de su boca._

_Lydia lo mira, dejando a un lado la tradición del libro que estaba haciendo. Parecía desanimado, y Lydia se sintió mal por él, sabia lo desesperante y frustrante que es no saber qué es lo que te pasa, y él debe sentirse como un extraño que sobrevivo a ser quemado vivo, o que tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para salvar a Chris Argent._

_No saben que más poderes él podría tener. Pero la manada sabe debe ser grande, porque no por nada valía cinco millones en la lista de muertos._

_— No te desanimes, ya lo sabremos, solo ten paciencia.- Lydia intento animarlo, ser comprensible._

_Parrish la mira a los ojos, de pronto notando que estaban demasiado cerca de lo necesario. El escritorio de Parrish era pequeño, pero Lydia sabía que no era una buena excusa para su cercanía. El ceño de él se frunce levemente, mientras que sus ojos recorren el rostro de Lydia._

_Esto no la puso nerviosa, o algo así, Lydia en realidad quería acercarse. Paso uno de sus dedos por la frente de Jordan, su ceño relajándose ante el tacto de Lydia. Fue ella quien se fue acercándose más, quería sentir sus labios. Paso su mano ahora al cuello de él. Parrish hizo lo mismo en acercarse, sus alientos ya combinándose._

_El primer toque es suave, sin llegar a ser presión en realidad. _

_— Parrish.- Habla el Sheriff Stilinski, saliendo de su oficina._

_Tanto Lydia como Parrish se alejan, sus respiraciones ahora estaban agitadas, como si en realidad se hubieran besado._

_— ¿Podemos hablar?- El Sheriff insiste, ignorando por completo lo que había interrumpido._

_— Yo me tengo que ir.- Dice rápido Lydia, recogiendo sus cosas y guardándola en el bolso._

_— De acuerdo.- Oye que dice Jordan, pero ella ya estaba muy lejos._

_¿Qué es lo que acababa de pasar? O mejor dicho. ¿Qué fue lo que casi pasa? Entra a su auto, y respira hondo, calmando las emociones."_

Salgo de mi recuerdo cuando me doy cuenta que acababa de llegar a mi destino. Luego del casi beso que tuve con Parrish todo se volvió extraño entre los dos, pero luego el intento disculparse y yo no se lo permití, le dije que hiciéramos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por eso me invito ahora a cenar.

Miro la hora en mi celular, aun me quedaba cinco minutos para tener que entrar, nunca tengo que llegar a tiempo a una cita. Me quedo mirando los contactos de mi celular, para pasar el tiempo y no aburrirme o volver a recordad el casi beso con el oficial Parrish.

_Jackson._

Me sorprende que aun tenga su número. Cuando apareceré la ventana de confirmar para eliminarlo, me arrepiento, queriendo saber si el tenia aun ese número. Presiono el cancelar, y ahora le doy al botón de llamada.

Suena, y pienso que esto fue un gran error cuando oigo una voz contestar.

— ¿Hola? ¿Lydia?-

— Hola, Jackson.- Susurro, mi vista pegada al frente, y mi mano apretando mi celular sobre mi oreja.

— Hey.- Sonaba alegre, pero también sorprendido. Su voz parecía ahora más gruesa. — Nunca pensé oírte de nuevo.-

Rio. — Ya somos dos.- Paso mi mano por mi frente. — Digo, pensé yo no oírte de nuevo a ti.- Creo que estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Stiles. — ¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto, ignorando la risa de Jackson.

— Ignorando que me fui a Londres cuando no tenía mucha experiencia sobre ser hombre lobo; Bien.- Dice, y desde aquí me puedo imaginar su sonrisa de medio lado.

Me sentía extraña al oír de nuevo su voz, luego de tanto tiempo.

— Mira el lado bueno, ya no eres un homicida kanima controlado por un loco viejo.- Sonrió divertida al oír su risa.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos largos segundos. — ¿Cómo estás tú?- Pregunta.

Me miro en el espejo retrovisor del auto. — Muy cambiada.- Respondo distante.

— Lo supongo; debes estar más hermosa.-

Sonrió negando con la cabeza. El cambio no solo era físico. Había cambiado tantas cosas dentro de mí, entre ellas mi personalidad, ya no era lo más importante ser la chica popular del instituto.

— Me tengo que ir.- Hablo. — Fue bueno hablar de nuevo contigo.- Soy sincera, en serio me gusto oírlo.

— Adiós.- Susurra desde el otro lado.

— Adiós.- Repito antes de colgar.

Miro de nuevo la hora en el celular. Ya era tiempo, ver a Jordan Parrish.

_.u._

Esto era un poco extraño, no teníamos muchas cosas en comuna que hablar, solo hemos comido en silencio gran parte de la noche. No hablamos de cosas sobrenaturales, eso sería más extraño cuando tratamos de conocerlos más allá de nuestros poderes.

Me conto algunas de sus cosas, como porque estaba en Beacon Hills, que su abuela había vivido muchos años atrás en este pueblo, eso me pareció interesante, su familia ya tenía historia por acá.

— ¿Por qué volviste si ella se fue?- Pregunto, mirándolo.

— Había encontrado un libro entre sus cosas.- Empieza cortando un pedazo de su carne. — Era una especie de diario, pero no entendía gran cosa de él, le gustaba escribirlo en italiano, hablaba de este pueblo.-

— Entonces volviste para saber tus orígenes ¿o algo así?-

Jordan asiente. — Nunca pensé que estando aquí iba a descubrir que soy _algo_.-

Doy un largo trago a mi bebida. Lo miro, era notable que aún estaba desanimado. Muerdo mi labio inferior, toco su mano que descansaba en la mesa. El me mira algo sorprendido por el tacto, yo solo le doy una sonrisa.

— Ya regreso.- Susurro cuando salgo del trance de sus ojos. Parrish solo asiente.

Voy directo al baño de chicas, me concentro en pensar en otra cosa, lo que sea, menor en besar a Jordan Parrish. Miro mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, parecía de nuevo como una pequeña adolecente primeriza en una cita.

¡Concéntrate Lydia!

Saco mi celular y busco rápido al número que necesitaba. Nadie sabía de esto, pero si alguien, una chica entrometida que leyó mis mensajes de texto.

— Malia, ¿Dónde estás?- Hablo de inmediato apenas ella contesta.

— Lydia este no es un buen momento.- Siento la respiración agitada desde el otro lado de la línea.

Frunzo el ceño, confundida. — ¿Estas con Stiles?- Pregunto llegando a una conclusión de su respiración agitada.

— No…-

Cuando apenas dice no, la corto. — ¿Entonces porque demonios estas agitada?- Ahora toda mi antecion no estaba en Parrish.

Oigo ruidos extraños al otro lado, como pequeños gruñidos y respiraciones agitadas. ¿Pero qué era lo que pasaba…?

— Hum, estoy corriendo junto a Carla.- Habla, noto como su voz tiembla. — ¿Para qué me llamabas?-

Sé que Malia no me dirá nada en teléfono aunque la interrogue y acose. Uso ahora otra jugada.

— Pienso que me gusta Parrish, no, de hecho si me gusta, pero él es mayor, no sé si siente lo mismo.- Respondo.

Me concentro para oír cualquier otra extraña cosa.

— Bésalo, eso siempre funciona.- No logro responderle porque un disparo logro oír desde el otro lado.

— ¡Malia!- Grito preocupada.

— Estoy bien, solo me caí. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- Y cuelga.

¿Ella en serio pensaba que yo era tan estúpida para creer eso? No tenía tiempo que perder en llamar a la manada uno por uno, le mando un mensaje a todos, apurada y preocupada, el dolor de garganta incrementándose.

_Lydia Martin._

_— "__¡Busquen a Malia! ¡AHORA!"_


	12. Capítulo 11: Los secretos de Cora

"_Cuando Cora Hale se proponía algo, Cora Hale lo conseguía. Ella había estado vigilando a Malia todo el día desde lo que paso en el baño. Ella hasta oyó todo sobre del anillo que Stiles le regalo._

_Ellos parecía estar demasiado bien juntos._

_Ella espero hasta que vio salir a Malia, con el chico ese, el tal Adam llevándola en su auto. Pudo oír su conversación, lo que la convención en que debía seguir ese auto, no dejar a su prima sola. Tenía suerte que correr era una de sus mejores habilidades, seguir el auto no fue para nada difícil. Llegaron hasta el bosque, un lugar muy apartado y solitario._

_Cora pudo ver como su prima era guiada por Adam, y un hombre, moreno y calvo que la miraba con pena, que había llegado poco tiempo después que se bajaron del auto. Malia mantenía la vista baja, sus ojos parecían estar vacíos, pero no mostraban miedo o nervios por donde iba. Cora se estaba preparando para luchar si era necesario._

_Llegaron a un claro, donde había otro hombre, una fogata enorme en la mitad de ellos._

_— ¿Dónde está Carla?- Pregunta Malia, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. — Pensaba que iban a darme cada uno una apuñalada.-_

_Los tres ríen. — No te vamos a matar.- Habla el chico, Adam._

_Cora mantiene el impulso de saltar a arrancar algunas gargantas. Tenía que pensar frio, no comportarse como una tonta._

_Malia los mira confundidos, por su rostro era obvio que no les creía. — No me digas, ¿me invitaste a tomar él te, Ben?- Dice siendo sarcástica._

_Cora solo se preguntaba porque no los atacaba ahora, porque dice que ellos quieren matarla, son solo humanos, y por ahora, Cora no ha visto ninguna arma en sus manos._

_El hombre que Malia llamo, Ben, sonríe mostrando sus dientes. — Sigues siendo demasiado arrogante, nosotros cambiaremos eso.- Mira al otro hombre. — Ve por Carla, Paul.-_

_Paul no dice nada y se va, en busca de la chica. Cora tiene que agacharse para que no la vean._

_— Tendremos planes contigo.- Ahora habla Adam. — Mi hermano sufrió cuando lo mataste, ahora tú sufrirás.-_

_Cora tiene que contener un grito de sorpresa. ¿Malia? ¿Su prima había matado? Nada tenía sentido para ella, pero su corazón se había agitado cuando oyó que iban a lastimarla. ¿No debería estar llamando la manada ahora?_

_— Miren, familia planes, acabemos con esto, mátenme ya, y ustedes dejaran a mi manada en paz.- Habla Malia, no parecía tener miedo ante la palabra que la maten._

_— Eso no pasara, dejaremos a tu manada en paz, pero tu tendrás que seguir todo lo que te digamos.- El tal Ben se le acerca, y la agarra del cuello. Malia no se mueve ningún centímetro. — Todo, y ellos no deben saber nada.-_

_— Se enteraran cuando encuentren tu cuerpo pudriéndose.- Entra a la escena Carla, su mano sostenía una daga. Los ojos de Cora brillaron a amarillo. — Cariño, matarte podrá demorar un tiempo, así que te usaremos para nuestro beneficio.-_

_— Tendrás que encontrar una manada de lobos que se esconden de nosotros, muy bien, luego te mataremos y terminaremos todo.- Ben la suelta cuando dice todo, alejándose._

_— Lo juramos.- Hablan ahora todos a la vez._

_Malia los mira, como si estuvieran loco, igual a como Cora los está mirando. Era escalofriante como ellos hablaban de matar a Malia, y como Malia no se movió o sorprendía, ¡o al menos mostraba algún sentimiento!_

_— De acuerdo, lo hare, solo espero que ustedes cumplan en no lastimar a mi manada.-_

_¡Cómo era posible que Malia tuviera de acuerdo en ese loco plan! Esto era lo más loco que habría visto Cora en su vida._

_— Es una promesa Donovan.- Carla sonríe, pareciendo a un grado inocente. Se acerca a Malia y le da un golpe en el vientre. Malia se dobla sin aire. — Esto es por el golpe que me debías.- Le susurra en el oído. Malia gruñe sus ojos brillando ahora a azul._

_Cora cierra los ojos, controlándose en no saltar a atacar a todos ellos. Tampoco es que pudiera ella ganar._

_— Puedes irte, no debes hacer que tus amigos sospechen.- Dice Ben._

_— Te llevo.- Habla Adam._

_Malia niega. — No, puedo perfecto caminar, tu auto huele del asco.- No dice nada más antes de salir corriendo por el bosque._

_— Espero que los encuentre pronto, ya quiero matar a la zorra.- Habla Carla, mirando a la dirección donde Malia se había ido._

_Adam se acerca y al abraza, Cora podía oler el dolor saliendo de ellos. — También extraño a Jared.-_

_La pequeña Hale no lo puede aguantar más, sale del lugar antes de atacar a esa familia de locos. Sigue el olor de Malia, la chica se le había perdido cuando ella se quedó mirando un poco más tiempo a los Donovan._

_Su cuerpo se estrella contra el de Malia._

_— ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Estaba muy nerviosa a que te encontraran!- Le grita Malia._

_Cora la aleja furiosa ahora con ella, por seguirles el juego a esos humanos._

_— Yo te seguí, quería saber que te pasaba.- Responde enojada. — Nunca pensé que me encontraría con esa escena.-_

_Malia rueda los ojos. — No debiste seguirme, era peligroso.- La chica coyote empieza a caminar, alejándose de ella._

_— Tú pensabas que ellos iba a matarte. ¿Por qué fuiste?- Pregunta Cora, siguiéndola._

_— Ya sabes mucho.- Malia suspira. — Solo debes entender que trato de protegerlos.- Ahora su voz detonaba tristeza._

_— Eso es estúpido, Scott puede patearles el trasero con facilidad.- Dice, bufando ante las palabras de su prima._

_— Ellos no irían por Scott.- Dice Malia, mirando a los ojos a Cora. — Su primera presa seria Stiles, y él no tiene auto curación, fuerza. ¿No entiendes Cora? El no aguantara todo lo que hacen esos locos.- Lo último lo susurra._

_Tenía razón, irían por el más débil, para poco a poco ir por el alfa que ya no tendrá manada. Cora ahora se preocupó por Stiles. Definitivamente debe seguir el plan Malia._

_— Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿okey?- La voz de Malia la saca de sus pensamientos._

_La mira. No la conoce mucho pero Cora no quiere que la maten, ella debe pensar en un plan B, para que tanto Stiles, como Malia, salgan bien de todo esto._

_— Lo juro.- Susurra."_

Seis días han pasado y no sé cómo solucionar eso. Eh pasado mucho tiempo con Stiles, como Malia me hizo prometerle que lo cuidaría. Eso ha sido difícil, porque el chico seguía gustándome. Pero me hartaba cuando lo único que se la pasaba hablando era de Malia.

— ¿Cora?- Su voz me vuelve a la realidad.

Lo miro. — ¿Si?- Parpadeo para concentrarme.

Stiles me da una sonrisa. — Te dije que ya hemos terminado.-

Miro mi cuaderno. Tenía razón, la tarea de hoy ya estaba terminada. Lastima.

— Si lo se.- Hablo. — ¿Vamos por algo de comer?- Le pregunto guardando mis cosas.

El chico humano asiente. — Claro.-

Le doy una sonrisa pequeña, pasó mi mochila por el hombro, no puedo negar que me gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Cuando llegamos a su Jeep, en el estacionamiento nuestros celulares suenan. Era un mensaje de Lydia.

_— "¡Busquen a Malia! ¡AHORA!"_

Tanto Stiles como yo nos vemos, confundidos por el mansaje. Entramos a su auto, él se encarga de conducir mientras yo llamaba a Lydia.

— ¿La han encontrado?- Es lo primero que me dice la banshee apenas contestas su celular.

— ¿Has gritado?- Es lo que yo le pregunto.

Oigo como Lydia bufa desde el otro lado. — No es gracioso, en serio creo que Malia está en peligro, pero viva.-

Stiles me mira en busca de respuestas.

— Dice que está bien, pero en peligro.- Le digo a Stiles, noto como su corazón se calma un poco. — De acuerdo, estoy con Stiles, la buscaremos.-

— Scott y Kira ya están en busca de ella en el bosque, ustedes dos háganlo por el pueblo. Liam y yo en la casa de los Donovan.- Dice Lydia, parecía un buen plan.

Cuando cuelgo miro a Stiles, seguía conducción apurado, sin dirección alguna. Le explique el plan, y el asiente entendiéndolo.

_.u._

— ¡Puedes calmarte! Vas amatarnos.- Le grito a Stiles, conducía demasiado rápido. El parece no darse cuenta de mis palabras.

Llevábamos 30 minutos conduciendo por todos lados, en busca de Malia, yo guiando a Stiles, porque podía sentir el olor de mi prima. Stiles no se calmaba, en serio pensaba que Malia podría estar en graves problemas, pero yo lo dudaba, ella tenía un trato con los Donovan, y dudo que aun vallan a matarla.

— ¡Stiles!- Exclamo cuando frena mal. El me ignora y sale del auto, había dicho que sentí a Malia detrás de un edificio donde estaba la música al tope.

Los dos caminamos juntos, preparados para todo porque el lugar estaba muy oscuro. El gira una esquina antes que yo, es cuando se queda quiero, tenía la mirada perdida al frente, al menos eso parece al principio, luego el aire estaba lleno de tristeza lo cual casi me asfixia. Miro al frente, siguiendo sus ojos.

— Malia.- Susurro para mí misma.

Ahora yo estaba enojada. Malia se estaba besando con el chico, Adam, afuera en la parte trasera de una discoteca. Me giro a ver a Stiles, tenía su cabeza abajo, sus manos apretadas en puños a tal grado que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas.

Miro de nuevo a Malia en la escena frente a mí, algo no tenía sentido, Malia mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos ni tocaban a Adam, este la sostenía por el cuello, y ni siquiera ninguno de los dos se movían. Era obvio que no estaban disfrutando del "beso".

Me acero más, aun seguida enojada, pero no tanto ahora que entendía todo debía ser falso. Siento como Stiles me sigue.

— ¡Malia!- Grito.

Malia se aleja de Adam y nos mira, sus ojos demostrando mucha tristeza y culpa. Una parte de mi me sentía tan mal, por ambos, sé que Malia debe de tener un motivo de besar al chico, pero cuando la miro sé que ella no le dirá esos motivos a Stiles.

— Stiles.- Siento como Malia se ahoga en sus propias palabras. — Yo lo siento.-

Abro mucho mis ojos, desconcertada, no debía disculparse, debía decir la verdad. ¡¿Qué no que Stiles está sufriendo?! Stiles no dice nada antes de alejarse.

— Todo salió bien.- Habla Adam. — ¡Podemos irnos Carla, Ben!- Carla sale de una puerta, Ben aparece desde atrás de mí, todos con sonrisas victoriosas. Se van dejándome sola con Malia, que mantenía sus ojos vacíos mirando por donde se fue Stiles.

De seguro esta contendiéndose para no salir corriendo detrás de él.

No logro contenerme, me acerco a Malia y le grito: — ¡Esto se está saliendo de control!- Malia no me mira a los ojos. — Tienes que decir la verdad, Stiles no merece esto.- Suspiro. — Malia tú no eres así.-

— Estoy protegiéndolo.- Susurra, su voz siendo demasiado suave.

Empieza a llover, y a ninguna de las dos les importa mojarse.

— Estas lastimándolo.- Replico. — Él te ama, y ahora piensa que tu no.-

Las lágrimas de Malia se confunden con las gotas de la lluvia. Ahora mismo no debería gritarle, ella también estaba sufriendo, lo puedo oler, pero era frustrante ver como ella misma se hace ese daño.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué Lydia pensó estas en peligro? Huelo sangre, pero no es tuya.- Hablo otra cosa, para que Malia pudiera relajarse un poco antes que le dé una ataque de pánico.

Se encoje de hombros, limpia sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. — Los cazadores tuvieron problemas, me pidieron su ayuda, pero no podía matar a un beta, Scott dice no matamos.- Suspira. — Entonces se enojaron y lo demás no importa, sigo viva, eso es lo importante.-

Cuando dice eso sé que no quiera hablar más del tema. Paso mi mano por la frente, estaba desesperada por todo lo que pasaba. Muchos van a pensar que Malia ahora es la mala.

— Cuídalo ¿sí?- La miro un poco confundida cuando habla. — Y por favor, si en verdad le quieres no le digas la verdad, no lo pongas en peligro.-

Asiento, no lo iba a poner en peligro, pero si iba arreglar todos los errores que ella estaba cometiendo.

— Tienes que ir hablar con el.- Aconsejo.

Malia pasa un mechón de su cabello mojado detrás de la oreja, parecía estar dudándolo, pero decide en ir. Yo la sigo, las dos nos encontramos con Stiles golpeando el capo de su Jeep, frustrado y enojado.

Malia suspira hondo y se acerca a él. Yo me quedo apartada, muy lejos de ellos como para que me vieran, pero podía oír y ver perfecto lo que hacían.

Ella toca con timidez el hombro de Stiles, este se gira a verlo más brusco de lo que pretendía hacer, Malia da un paso atrás asustada. El chico humano la queda mirando unos largos segundos, en silencio, al igual que ella, luego la abraza, fuerte, y Malia lo abraza de vuelta. Stiles la alza un poco para que el reposara su cara en el pecho de ella. Los dos lloran abrazados largos minutos.

— Lo siento.- Le dice Malia.

Stiles se alza para mirarla. Los ojos de los dos estaba hinchados y rojos, la lluvia caía encima de los dos y podía ver como los dos empezaban a temblar un poco. Desde aquí podía oler sufrimiento saliendo de los dos.

— Por favor di que no es cierto, que no besaste a ese chico, Malia, dímelo por favor.- Un nudo se forma en mi garganta al oír las palabras dolidas de Stiles.

Malia solloza, bajando la vista. Stiles la suelta, se aleja de ella, entendiendo que ella en realidad no dirá nada de eso. Los dos ahora estaban lejos, siguen llorando, pero ahora no se tenían al otro.

Todo era tan triste, las lágrimas salieron sin siquiera darme cuenta. ¿Cómo es posible que se estuvieran lastimando tanto si se amaban? No era lógico. Tuve que tener mucha fuerza para salir allá y decir toda la verdad, que Malia estaba siendo amenazada ¡Que lo amaba!

Otro sollozo sale de Malia, no la había visto tan triste nunca. Ella se acerca a Stiles, pasa una mano por la nunca de él, Stiles también seguía llorando. Lo besa delicadamente, Stiles pasa sus manos por la cintura de ella, y la acerca más, como queriendo no dejarla ir. Era un beso lleno de tristeza por parte de los dos.

Cuando se separan unen sus frentes. ¿Cómo es que Stiles no se daba cuenta que ella lo amaba a él? Malia le entrega algo a Stiles, que no logro ver hasta que Stiles lo alza, era un anillo, el anillo que él le había regalado. El labio inferior de Malia tiembla cuando este la mira ahora sin sentimientos.

La suelta de nuevo, y Malia da un paso atrás, no lo mira en ningún momento cuando Stiles entra a su Jeep y se va. Todo queda en silencio, solo la lluvia cayendo y los sollozos de Malia hacen que me dé cuenta esto es real.

Cuando miro las piernas de Malia temblar me acerco a ella, justo antes que cayera al suelo la agarro de sus brazos, y la abrazo, pero ella se queda paralizada y solo sigue llorando. Debí ser difícil dejar ir a tu amor con una idea equivocada.

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo paso, pero me doy cuenta que ya era muy tarde, Malia temblaba mucho. Mi celular suena, era Lydia.

— ¿Cora? ¿Sabes dónde está Stiles? Lo he estado llamando para saber si ya la encontraron, porque nosotros no tuvimos suerte.- La banshee habla muy deprisa.

Suspiro y miro a Malia siguiendo llorando en mi hombro. — Ella está bien.- Respondo triste.

— Que es lo que pasa en serio Cora.- Ahora Lydia estaba enojada.

— Stiles y Malia terminaron.-

Desde el otro lado todo queda en silencio, de seguro estaba sorprendida. Mientras que Malia gimió de dolor por lo que dije.


	13. Capítulo 12: Los errores con sangre

— Entonces ¿quieres decirme algo?- Es la quinta vez que Lydia me pregunta lo mismo. Y yo hago lo mismo, niego con la cabeza. Lydia suspira desesperada, caminando de un lado a otro, olía a desesperación y frustración.

No le pongo la más remota atención, mi cabeza seguía recordando los ojos tristes y luego fríos que Stiles me dio. Sabía que me los merecía, o tal vez no, pero eso él no lo sabía, Stiles no tenía la culpa de mis miedos, ahora estaba herido por mi culpa, sin saber que en realidad lo amo a él, que no quería besar a Adam.

Me sentía ahora como una muñeca de porcelana, vacía que por fuera intentaba parecer fuerte. Ahora que no tenía a Stiles los Donovan pueden matarme más rápido, no quiero seguir en un mundo lejos de Stiles Stilinski.

Siento las manos de Cora pasar por mi espalda, la miro y ella me da una leve sonrisa, en realidad Cora se había vuelto un gran apoyo para mí en poco tiempo. Seco mi rostro con la toalla que Cora me había dado tiempo atrás, cuando habíamos llegado al desván de Derek. Las dos llegamos caminando, empapadas por la lluvia, yo tratando de calmar mi llanto mientras que Cora solo se quedaba callada caminando a mi lado. Y se lo agradezco, porque lo que menos quería hacer era hablar.

Al poco tiempo había llegado Lydia, como una pequeña tigresa enjaulada. Cora le había explicado todo por mí, yo no he dicho ni la más mínima palabra, ni siquiera para dejar claro que yo no engañe a Stiles. Sabía que Lydia estaba furiosa conmigo, sus ojos echan fuego cada vez que me mira, sé que debe de defender a Stiles, el había sido su amigo mucho tiempo antes que yo. Y no tiene sentido que yo le diga la verdad, porque preguntara, y no puede decirle porque Adam me beso a la fuerza.

Cuando recuerdo eso me da asco, queriendo eliminar ese momento de mi memoria.

"_— Sabes que a nadie le conviene que sepan la verdad.- Dice con furia Adam._

_Malia niega con la cabeza. Sabía que tenía razón, pero ella no quería perder a Stiles, eso era lo que menos quería que pasara, que la odiara y nunca más la viera igual. Había sido la peor idea contentarle a Lydia, pero si no le contestaba iba a sospechar, luego de todo ella era una banshee, y Malia estuvo en peligro._

_Adam mira unos segundos hacia arriba y Malia no sabe qué hacer cuando Adam la agarra fuerte, enterando sus dedos por el cuello de ella. Malia no pudo moverse cuando el olor de Stiles llego a ella."_

Había alejado a Stiles días atrás, de poco a poco, para que cuando los Donovan me matara él no me extrañara mucho, pero nunca quise que el pensara que soy una traicionera, porque yo nunca lo traicionaría a él.

Mis pensamientos hacen que mis ojos se llenen de nuevo de lágrimas, cuando recuerdo el único beso que le di, el que sabía a dolor y tristeza, mezclado con la lluvia y nuestras lagrimas saladas, nuestros corazones palpitando acelerados, y nuestros brazos no queriendo ir al otro.

Tengo que parpadear mucho para no dejar caer las lágrimas, lo que menos quería ahora es llorar más.

Oigo un suspiro saliendo de los labios de Lydia, se detiene en caminar y siento su mirada fija en mí. En serio, no quiero hablar de nada.

— Sé que ocultas algo.- Mira a Cora. — Sé que son las dos que ocultan algo, porque no hay nadie mejor que yo que sabe cuánto quieres a Stiles, soy yo quien tiene que aguantarse como hablan del otro.- Se agacha a mi altura para verme a los ojos. — Y voy a descubrir lo que esconden, lo aseguro.- Sale de la habitación como entro, furiosa.

Apoyo mi cabeza en mis piernas, cansada ante todo lo que paso, sin preocuparme por la amenaza de Lydia, de seguro descubrirá todo cuando yo ya este muerta, así es como debe ser. La manada estará a salvo, Stiles vivo. Todo valdrá la pena si con eso Stiles seguirá respirando.

Siento las manos frías de Cora sosteniéndome por mis hombros, me ayuda a levantarme del sofá, y me lleva hasta una habitación, la suya, que tenía otra cama, suponía que era para mí, Derek debió armarla cuando le dije que si viviría con él. Me recuesta en la cama, yo no hablo para nada, dejo que me quite las botas, y remplace la toalla con una manta, una que no se sentía para nada igual al calor natural de Stiles.

— Descansa, prometo que arreglare todo.- Susurra acariciando mi cabello, yo no la miro a los ojos, solo a la pared blanca frente a mí. Me da un beso en la frente antes de salir.

Por dentro le agradecía por toda su ayuda, por no decirle la verdad a Stiles. No hablaba de todos mis estúpidos errores, no me acosaba para que hablara.

Siento las lágrimas salir silenciosamente por mis mejillas. Antes, todo este dolor no lo sentiría si me pudiera volver coyote, como cuando provoque ese accidente años atrás, cuando apenas era una niña, la culpa y la sangre haciendo un sabor acido en mi boca. Ya no tenía ese escudo, ahora si tenía que sentir el dolor por completo. Tal vez ya era hora que pagara todo el daño que había hecho.

_.u._

— No se ha levantado de la cama en todo el día.- La voz de Derek me despierta.

Parpadeo molesta con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. No había podido dormir por la noche, de hecho me la pase dando vueltas por la cama, no pudiendo olvidar ningún segundo el beso, el último beso, anoche con Stiles.

Gran parte de la manada había venido a verme en mitad de la noche, todos me veían como un cachorro en mal estado, pero también sé que en el fondo enojo, después de todo yo había sido la que engañe a Stiles. No he dicho ninguna palabra aun, mis ojos se cerraban unos segundos pero luego tenía que abrirlos, para no ver el dolor reflejados en los ojos de Stiles.

Cuando estaba ya demasiado cansada, pude dormir, creo que fueron solo unos 7 minutos antes de oír la voz de Derek.

— Aun no entiendo que es lo que paso.- Ahora era la voz de Kira, no había sentido cuando llego. — Ella en serio lo amaba.- Susurra, pero yo pude oírlo como un grito.

No debía hablar como pasado, porque yo lo amo aun, en presente, en futuro, todo lo que quería ahora es estar junto a él, besarlo, y decirle que ese idiota de Adam no me importa para nada. Dicen un par de cosas más, que son para nada importantes para mí, y cuando siento que suben cierro mis ojos, tratando de parecer dormida.

— Sé que estas despierta.- Dice Kira cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me contengo para no maldecir, o poner los ojos en blanco, en vez de eso los abro, miro a la kitsune. Mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una de ternura y también timidez. Yo solo me quedo hay, acurrucada en la cama, mirándola fijamente sin sentimiento alguno.

— ¿Cómo estás?- Me pregunta, sentándose al borde mi cama.

Me encojo de hombros, no encontraba mi voz para nada, ni quería hablar de nada.

Kira suspira. — Mira, sé que debes estar triste, lo cual no tiene sentido si te besaste con ese chico, pero no creo eso, sé que amas a Stiles, de hecho todos lo saben, no estuvieras aquí si no fuera por él, así que no entiendo.- Me mira a los ojos. — ¿No confías en mí? Malia.- Ahora parecía un poco dolida.

Respiro hondo antes de sentarme en la cama y agarrar la mano de Kira, la aprieto levemente. — Si confió en ti, y te aseguro, no tengo nada que decir.- No podía decirle la verdad.

Asiente con la cabeza. — De acuerdo.- Alza su otra mano, en ella tenía una bolsa de plástico y adentro helado. Le doy una leve sonrisa. — Traje helado, te aseguro que no hay nada mejor que esto cuando estas triste.- Ella sonríe.

No hice más en todo el día que comer helado con Kira.


	14. Capítulo 13: Agridulce

Tomo otro largo trago a mi cerveza, quemando en mi garganta, pero no importándome en lo más mínimo. Ya podía sentir los efectos del alcohol en mi organismo.

— Lo siento tanto amigo.- Es lo que dice Scott de nuevo.

Estábamos en mi casa, mi papá ocupado en la estación de oficina como para preocuparse de que su hijo este bebiendo. Había llamado a Scott apenas había puesto un pie en mi casa, esperando la compañía de mi mejor amigo, que me dijeron algo mejor que "_Lo siento amigo."_

Le había contado todo lo que paso. Me sentía mal en todos los sentidos, me dolía el pecho, y me dolía cada vez que recordaba a Malia besándome con ese chico. Mi Malia. No estoy seguro que ahora pueda decirle así, supongo que luego de esto hemos terminado, ella quedándose con el chico entrometido. Debí darme cuenta antes, cuando ella pasaba tanto tiempo con él y su hermana, cuando ella no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo.

Siento las palmadas de Scott en mi espalda. — Deberían hablar.- Aconseja.

— Ya lo hicimos.- Le digo recordando que le pedí que me dijera que no había besado al Donovan.

Scott niega y me pasa otra botella de cerveza al ver que había terminado la anterior. — Por lo que me dijiste no hablaron, solo se abrazaron, besaron, y lloraron.-

Suspiro dando otro trago a la cerveza. Tenía razón, no es que hablamos y explicamos las cosas, pero yo lo vi, todo, era obvio lo que paso, Malia dejo de quererme por otro chico. Cuando lo pienso el dolor en mi pecho aumenta.

Ahora quería volver el tiempo atrás, cuando Malia no era buena socializando y solo se la pasaba conmigo. Tengo 18 años, y soy un adolecente egoísta a veces. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es tener a Malia a mi lado, ver alguna maratón de una tonta serie que en poco tiempo quedaría en el olvido y nos concentraríamos más en el otro.

— Lo vi, eso es más que suficiente.- Respondo seco, no queriendo hablar sobre eso.

Quería olvidar ese beso, eso era lo que más quería, pero cuando lo olvidaba ahora recordaba el beso que Malia me dio, una cargado de tristeza, y como si fuera una despedida. Una verdadera despedida me rompería por completo.

— Deben tener las cosas claras.-

Niego energéticamente. — No podre soportar si me dice que ya no me quiere.- Confieso bajando la mirada a mis zapatos, sintiendo mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Scott suspira. — Ay amigo, si no arriesgas no gana.- Mira su reloj. — Me tengo que ir, cenare con papá.-

Asiento. Scott da otras palmadas en mi espalda antes de pararse del sofá.

— Scott, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?- El asiente. — ¿Puedes ir como esta Malia?... Y-yo solo quiero saber si está bien.-

Scott me da una sonrisa. — Claro que si, Stiles.-

Me despido con la mano, y el sale sin más. Me quedo en la oscuridad de mi sala, vacía, sin las risas o gruñidos de Malia.

Esto no era un mundo donde no quería estar.

Miro el anillo en mi mano, el que Malia me había regresado. El que había pertenecido a mi madre.

Una lágrima cae en la gema del anillo.

_.u._

— Joder, sí que pesas Stiles.- Dice entre dientes Cora, ayudándome a subir las escaleras de mi casa.

Ella había llegado minutos atrás, cuando yo estaba en mi jardín, rompiendo botellas de cerveza, sin importarme el regaño de mi papá al día siguiente. Todo el tiempo preguntándome si debía buscar a Malia, la quería a mi lado sin importarme que me engaño o no, solo eso. Pero entonces llego Cora y me vio, noto lo borracho que estaba y ahora me está obligado en ir a mi habitación, me trataba como un niño de 5 años.

— Ahora soy la niñera de los dos.- Susurra Cora para ella misma, ayudándome en sentar en mi cama y quitar mi abrigo.

No parecía estar de buen humor.

— ¿Cómo esta Malia?- Le pregunto, tambaleándome un poco aun sentado.

— Esta bien, la he dejado en el desván, durmiendo.- Responde quitando mi botella de cerveza de la mano. No puedo protestar mucho en que no lo hiciera. — Ustedes dos son tan idiotas.- Pone los ojos en blanco.

Entonces noto lo parecida que era con Malia, pero no era mi Malia. Miro cada movimiento que da, concentrándose de quitar los botones de mi camisa, cuando llegue no me había preocupado en cambiarme mi ropa mojada. Miro como achica los ojos, y muerde su labio inferior concentrada.

Paso mis dedos en su mandíbula, ella alza el rostro verdaderamente confundida, mirándome como si me acabara de volver loco. Toco con suavidad su labio inferior, el contorno de sus labios, no lo pienso mucho antes de besarla, ella se queda quieta, pero yo muevo mis labios encima a los de ella. Luego de unos segundos ella cierra los ojos y responde el beso, su mano pasa a mí nunca, profundizando el beso.

Cora es la que detiene el beso, alejándose rápido y con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Esto esta tan mal, tu eres el novio de Malia.- Dice ella, arrepentida.

Niego con la cabeza. — Ya no somos nada.- Respondo recostándome en mi cama, el sueño provocando que cierre mis ojos.

— Si lo son.- Siento como me arropa. — Tengo que arreglar todo.- Susurra antes de salir de la habitación.

Dejándome solo, y con la oscuridad de mis recuerdos.

"_Los recuerdos volvían mucho, cada vez que dormía (O al menos trataba) las pesadillas volvían, las muertes que el causo cuando estaba poseído, la pérdida de su amiga. Todo era demasiado para él. Esa noche despierta gritando, su frente con sudor y sus manos apretadas, enterando sus uñas en la palma de ellos._

_Esa noche no estaba su padre, él tenía trabajo esa noche, demasiado, pero otro logro despertarlo. Las manos frías de ella pasan a sus mejillas, hace que abra los ojos, que se concentre, y cuando el mira a sus ojos chocolates es cuando él logra salir de la oscuridad._

_— Esta bien, Stiles, todo está bien.- Le susurra ella, ahora más calmada ya que el en verdad logro despertar de la pesadilla._

_Pasa sus ojos por la habitación, todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo, en realidad parecía estar todo bien, pero él no está aún seguro de eso. Mira de nuevo a Malia, al lado de él, podía un poco de preocupación brillando en sus hermosos ojos. Con sus dedos toca la mejilla de ella, temiendo que ante su tacto desapareciera de su lado._

_— Estoy contigo Stiles, todo está bien.- Dice ella con una sonrisa, apoyando su rostro en la mano de Stiles._

_¿Y si no es cierto? ¿Y si es solo una invención de su mente? Stiles está completamente seguro si esto es un sueño y ella muere por su culpa. Malia lee lo inseguro de todo en sus ojos, y dando un leve susurro ella agarra la mano derecha de él. Stiles frunce el ceño sin comprender cuando ella sostiene su mano en alto._

_— En los sueños tienes dedos de más.- Susurra ella. — Uno.- Malia besa un dedo de Stiles. — Dos.- El corazón de Stiles se acelera mientras Malia besa el siguiente beso. — Tres, cuatro.- La chica coyote hace lo mismo que antes, besando sus dedos con cada número que dice. — Cinco.- Y ahora agarra la otra mano del chico humano. — Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.- De pronto Stiles se siente mejor. — Cinco.-_

_Hay estaban, sus diez dedos completos, sin ninguno de sobra. Malia ahora lo mira a los ojos, notando que ahora si creía que ella estaba a su lado. Stiles suspira aliviado, dejando atrás su última pesadilla._

_A veces era así, o el tenia pesadillas, o era Malia, los dos se ayudaban mutuamente de salir del abismos que sus pesadillas los enterraban. Nunca hablan de ella, porque eso solo en realidad les hacía peor, solo las olvidaban con la ayuda del otro._

_— ¿Estas mejor?- Pregunta ella._

_Stiles asiente, y se acerca para besarla, y dejar atrás sus temores, al menos por ahora"_

Me quedo largo rato recordando a Malia, soñando con ella, recordando que me ha dejado solo con mis pesadillas. La realidad llega como un golpe en el pecho, recuerdo el beso de despedida con Malia, y luego el de Cora. Y lo único que me queda es un sabor agridulce en la boca.


	15. Capítulo 14: Recuerdos ácidos

Me había quedado en casa tres días más, ignorando por completo las quejas de la manada por no querer salir de la cama y a los Donovan. Creo que tienen tanta lastima de mí que no se preocupan por matarme aun.

He estado todo este tiempo en la cama. Derek y Cora me traen la comida, y Kira e Lydia las tareas atrasadas de la escuela, Scott vigila que este bien, y Liam solo viene a verme como un amigo. La única persona que quería ver no ha venido.

Stiles.

Lo extrañaba tanto, todo esto era como una terrible pesadilla que no tenía fin. El tiempo sola que tuve me la pasaba pensando en una muerte sumamente dolorosa para los Donovan, todo era culpa de ellos, se lo merecían. Al igual que se lo mereció Jared…

"_— ¿Cómo andas preciosa?-_

_Malia muerde su lengua para no decir algo, como odiaba que los estúpidos hombres de esa familia le dijeran así, con la burla y diversión palpando en su voz. Alza la mirada para ver a Jared Donovan, sin camisa, solo pantalones de pijama, Malia no estaba segura si de verdad era de noche o el acababa de levantarse, el sótano donde se encuentra estaba sin ventanas, y ni siquiera sabe cuánto tiempo paso desde la última vez que vio a la manada._

_— ¿Tu qué crees?- Responde ella, alzando las esposas electrificadas sobre sus muñecas. — Tu hermana le gusta mucha la electricidad.-_

_Jared ríe con sorna. Se acerca a Malia y limpia una gota de sangre que salía del labio de la chica coyote. Ella instintivamente se aleja de su tacto, asqueada._

_— Esto fuera más fácil si hablaras de tu manada.-_

_— No tengo manada.- Dice rápido, como un robot._

_Era más que obvio que ella no le dirá nada de Scott y su manada, ella era fiel, ella nunca traicionaría a la manada que había sido como un hogar para Malia en poco tiempo._

_Jared chasquea la lengua. — No creemos eso, pero ya descubriremos la verdad, y si de nuevo se nos pasa la mano no vamos a revivirte, Malia.- Se aleja un poco solo para quitarle las esposas a Malia._

_Esta gime de dolor y soba sus muñecas, toda parte de su cuerpo dolía. Siente las manos de Jared descender por sus brazos. Los ojos de Malia brillan azul eléctrico y le gruñe a Jared para que se aleje de ella, pero este solo ríe mientras saca una daga de su zapato._

_— ¿No te hablamos el don número 3 de los Donovan? No le temen a nada.- Susurra este en su oído._

_Malia sabía lo que venía ahora, y sabía algo aún más importante, ni Carla, Ben o Adam están aquí esta vez para detenerlo. Jared se lanza a los labios de ella, y como Malia no responde muerde con fuerza el labio inferior de ella, el dolor hace que Malia gime y Jared aprovecha eso para meter su lengua, que Malia muerde y es turno de Jared para apartarse enojado._

_— Mala jugada werecoyote.- Gruñe el entre dientes._

_Lo siguiente que pasa es el cuerpo de Jared estrellarse contra el de Malia, esta quejarse cuando su cabeza se golpea contra el duro cemento, pero olvida ese dolor cuando siento las manos de Jared aventurándose debajo de su blusa. Ella lucha contra el, pero Jared saca una daga y pasa su filo por el vientre de esta, espasmo de dolor recorren por todo el cuerpo de Malia, y esta no puede hacer más que quedarse quieta sintiendo el veneno llenar su cuerpo, era un veneno que la paralizaba el tiempo suficiente para que Jared hiciera lo que quiera._

_Las lágrimas amenazan con salir cuando siente los fríos labios de Jared en su cuello, sus ásperas manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Ahora lo que más deseaba es estar muerta, no quería sentir esto, es cuando recuerda que aún tiene una oportunidad. Clava sus garras en su muslo mientras Jared seguía en su cuello. Siente de pronto poder mover sus dedos, su corazón se acelera cuando logra mover cada parte de su cuerpo. Abre los ojos y no deja que ninguna lagrima caiga, ella puede observar la daga al lado de ella, a solo unos centímetros de distancia, si la conseguía podría amenazar a Jared el suficiente tiempo para lograr escapar._

_Pero el humano cazador es más rápido que ella. Agarra su mano cuando esta ya tenía la daga._

_— Ni lo pienses, o esto podría ser peor.- Advierte el._

_¿Peor? Ella lo duda, no puede haber nada peor que sentirlo. Malia ignora la amenaza y lucha con Jared aun encima de ella por la daga, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta cuando esta se entierra en el pecho de Jared, muy cerca de su corazón. La sangre sale de él, y la mira con los ojos muy abiertos, no logra hacer un sonido hasta que se desploma al lado de Malia que seguía paralizada, esta vez no por el veneno._

_— ¿Jared?- Susurra ella, mirándolo a su lado, la respiración de él estaba muy agitada mientras quitaba la daga de su pecho. Él no dice nada cuando muere, pero se la queda mirando hasta sus últimos segundos._

_Malia mira asustada por todos lados, de pronto sintiéndose culpable, ella en ningún momento quiso matarlo, solo quería que se alejara, ¡había sido un accidente! Se levanta del suelo y mira a sus manos llenas de sangre, se sintió mareada y asqueada, miro una vez al cuerpo de Jared antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Ella ni siquiera mira la cabaña del bosque donde la tenían cautiva cuando huye._

_Corre minutos, tal vez horas, por el bosque, todo a su alrededor dándole mareo y no pudiendo reconocer algún camino. El corte en su estómago no hacia fácil que pudiera buscar a la manada, todo lo que podía oler era sangre, parte de ella y otra parte no. Podía sentir el veneno aun recorrer su cuerpo, y el calor hacia que su cuerpo no pudiera reaccionar bien, ella no entendía porque su cuerpo no empezaba a curar._

_Se dejó caer debajo de un árbol, no pudiendo sentir más sus piernas para seguir, cada parte de ella estaba muriendo, y no podía hacer nada. No se da cuenta cuando se desmaya."_

El recuerdo que había escondido en lo más fondo de mi cabeza regresaba a flote, para hacerme sentir como la peor persona del mundo, haciendo que deseara con todo mí ser, volver a ser un coyote por completo.

La culpa era el peor sentimiento que se pudiera sentir, era un maldito sentimiento que ahora hacia parte demasiado de mi vida.

Ahora lo que más deseaba era que Stiles tuviera a mi lado, que me ayudara a salir de este sentimiento que lo había hecho meses atrás y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Él no se da cuenta de lo importante que es para mí. Miro mi mano, ahora mi dedo vacío, extrañando el anillo que él me había regalado y había sido demasiado difícil para mí devolverle. Lo amo tanto, y quiero volver a él.

— ¿Ya me vas a decir la verdad?- Lydia entra a mi habitación.

La ignoro y sigo viendo la pared blanca. Ella aún no se da por vencida, siempre trataba que yo dijera algo, lo más mínimo, sobre lo que paso, no se da cuenta que yo nunca hablare de la verdad.

— No.- Susurro, ni siquiera me molesto en mirarla, de seguro estará enojada de nuevo conmigo.

Sé que me quiere ayudar, ella sabe que algo anda mal conmigo, creo que es por sus cosas de banshee, pero debe entender que no hablare.

Siento como Lydia suspira. — Eres difícil.- Comenta sentándose a mi lado, en la cama. — Malia, ya no me importa que estés deprimida, vas a levantarte de esa cama e irías a la escuela.-

Hago una mueca. — No quiero estudiar ahora.-

— Tus calificaciones están bajando, si no estudias no podrás graduarte con nosotros.- Dice con voz seria.

Me encojo de hombros, sin importarme en lo más mínimo eso. Que más daba los estudios, ni siquiera son interesantes, y lo menos que quería ahora es ir a matemáticas.

— ¿Sabes cuál es uno de mis dones, Malia?- Pongo los ojos en blanco sabiendo ahora que va a decir. — Puedo llegar a ser muy irritante para conseguir lo que quiero.- Sonríe de medio lado con malicia.

Lo siguiente que hace es saltar en la cama con sus rodillas, y gritar una y otra vez mi nombre. Pongo mi almohada sobre la cabeza, y gruño enojada ahora por su actitud, en serio no quería ir a la estúpida escuela.

Luego de cinco minutos no puedo soportarlo más. Salto de la cama y me pongo en pie. Lydia me mira con victoria.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Ya, ganas!- Grito enojada dirigiéndome al baño, pero antes le tiro la almohada a Lydia, pero esta la esquiva.

— ¡Te espero para llevarte en mi auto!- Exclama ella, sonriendo ampliamente.

Gruño mientras cierro fuerte la puerta del baño.

_.u._

Las clases fueron una pesadilla, como lo imagine. Stiles y yo nos ignoramos y esquivamos, ni siquiera nos veíamos. En la clase de matemáticas tuve que cambiar de lugar, no creo que pudiera tenerlo a mi lado y que el mi ignorara, como si fuera una desconocida.

En la hora del almuerzo me senté sola, pero a los pocos minutos no demoraron en llegar los odiosos hermanos Donovan y sentarse a mi lado.

— Pensamos que te habías suicidado.- Habla Carla, su sonrisa antipática pintada en su rostro mientras se sienta a mi lado.

Yo solo gruño ante de masticar una zanahoria.

— Debiste hacerlo, hubieras facilitado nuestro trabajo.- Ahora era Adam quien se burlaba de mí, sentándose al frente.

Pero que insoportables eran ambos, toda esta pesadilla era por culpa de estos idiotas, y quería arrancar sus gargantas con mis garras, sin importarme todos los humanos presentes. Respiro hondo para calmar mis pensamientos.

— Nunca facilitaría su trabajo.- Es todo lo que logro decir desanimada por no pensar una mejor respuesta.

Ellos ríen con sarna, lo que me recuerda a Jared, y me estomago me revuelve, su recuerdo me afectaba aun. Miro al frente, donde la mesa de la manada, todos hablaban, incluso Cora, Stiles la miraba a ella y mi prima lo esquivaba. Frunzo el ceño fruncida sin entender su extraña reacción.

— ¿Ni siquiera ahora que todos piensan que estamos en una relación?- La voz de Adam me saca de mis pensamientos.

Lo miro sorprendida. — ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo y gano una que otras miradas de los presentes en la cafetería, hasta la manada me mira.

Trato de calmarme para no seguir llamando la atención, y mucho menos de Stiles, cuando me mira me pone nerviosa, pero me preguntaba si él creía que tenía una relación con Adam. Miro enojada al cazador, que solo parecía divertido ante la situación. ¿Por qué la vida jugaba así conmigo? Creo estar pagando mucho más caro el "accidente" donde murió la mitad de mi familia adoptiva.

— Mi reputación con mis amigos será repudiada si se enteran que mi hermano sale con una werecoyote.- Habla dramáticamente Carla, pasando una mano a su pecho.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco. — Dudo que ustedes tengan amigos.- Digo siendo cortante. — Y no estoy saliendo con ese imbécil.- Señalo a Adam.

— Vamos pequeña presa ¿por qué estás tan de mal humor?- La voz de Adam seguía siendo tranquila, y con diversión a verme enojada.

Le gruño levemente, mostrando un poco mis colmillos. Quería que se fueran, me dejaran sola y tranquila.

— ¿Qué es lo que vez al chico humano?- Me pregunta Carla, viendo mucho a Stiles. — Te aseguro que es mejor salir con un hombre lobo.-

Frunzo el ceño ahora curiosa. — ¿Has salido con un hombre lobo? Pensé que solo los mataban.- Mi voz demostraba lo interesada que estaba para que respondiera.

Noto como Carla y Adam se tensan, e incomodidad sale de ellos, sus corazones palpitan más rápido. Vale, esto ha sido extraño viniendo de ellos. Carla no dice nada y sale de la cafetería furiosa. Ahora miro a Adam confundida.

— ¿Qué le pasa?- No puedo evitar preguntar.

Adam mira hacia atrás, la manada aunque intentaba disimularlo seguía viéndonos, y puedo estar segura que Liam e Scott estaban oyendo.

— Nos vemos más tarde preciosa.- Dice Adam, volviendo su mirada a mí.

Solo puede asentir con la cabeza algo confundida ante todo lo que paso.

_.u._

— ¿Vas a entrenar hoy?- Me pregunta Kira, las dos estábamos saliendo del instituto.

Antes de responderle mis ojos se toparon con Cora y Stiles, parecían incomodos hablando juntos.

— ¿Sabes que le pasa a Stiles y Cora?- Le pregunto a Kira, ignorando su pregunta anterior.

Ella mira hacia ellos, que luego de darse una sonrisa se metieron ambos al Jeep de Stiles. Una molesta punzada paso por mi pecho al verlos ir juntos.

_Tranquila Malia, ella es tu prima, no le gusta a Stiles._

Trataba de convencerme a mí misma que ellos dos no se gustaban, pero aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba pasando, que los sentimientos que olía saliendo de ellos, no eran normales.

— De seguro estaban hablando del beso.-

Miro a Kira sorprendida, mis ojos por completo abiertos. — ¡¿Beso?!- Grito.

_"— __Cora está muy mal para jugar. ¡Tomo también su turno!- Mi prima se queja pero Lydia la corta. — Yo nunca he besado a Stiles.- Odio mucho, mucho este juego._

_Mi vista se vuelve borrosa, agarro de nuevo el vasito de tequila, y lo bebo, pero no soy la única. Tanto Lydia como Cora beben de sus vasos._

_Papeado mucho tratando de calmar mis emociones. ¿Cora y Stiles? ¿Se besaron? Todo a mí alrededor se mueve. Y de pronto nada importa y solo quiero reír…"_

Todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas, el recuerdo me había dejado sin aliento, eso había sido lo que paso esa noche en la casa de Lydia, la que había olvidado por completo. Mi corazón se acelera y siento cada partícula de mi cuerpo hirviendo.

Ahora estaba enojada.

No solo se besaron antes, ¡ahora resuelta que de nuevo! ¡Ni siquiera paso una semana desde que hemos terminado!

Miro a Kira, parecía apenada, como si apenas se diera cuenta de su error. Eso solo me lo confirmo.

Cora y Stiles se besaron.

Quería gritar, clavar mis garras en piel, sacar todo el enojo que pasaba por mi cuerpo. Miro a Lydia, que salía de la escuela y se dirigía a su auto. Ignoro los gritos de Kira sobre que me calme y me dirijo a la banshee.

— ¡Tú lo sabias, cierto!- La acuso apenas estoy enfrente de ella.

Lydia alza una ceja y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. — ¿Saber qué?-

— ¡Que Stiles y Cora se besaron! ¡Dos veces!- Grito enojada, las personas por el lugar me miraban como si estuviera loca.

Ahora Lydia parecía sorprendida. — ¿Cómo lo supiste? Y solo que sabía que se besaron una vez… Mucho antes que llegaras Malia.-

¿Estaba insinuando que ahora yo era la que se metió en el medio? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Todos saben que a Stiles le gustaba Lydia!... Nunca me imaginé que pudo haber sentido algo también por Cora… Mi prima.

Sacudo la cabeza. — Iras a entrenar con la manda ¿verdad?-

Lydia asiente ahora confundida, de seguro por el cambio de tema. No hablo más y solo entro al auto de la banshee, puedo ver de lejos a Kira mordiendo una de sus uñas verdaderamente apenada.

La banshee algo desconcertada sube al auto y conduce en completo silencio.

_.u._

Durante el camino al bosque voy pensando en que voy hacer, no quería actuar por instinto, porque si lo hiciera podría lastimar a Cora, o Stiles…

Al demonio con eso. Cuando el auto se detiene salgo enojada, furiosa, confundida… triste. ¿Por qué en serio dolía tanto? ¡Porque ellos me habían traicionado!

Miro a Cora a lo lejos, corriendo junto con Liam, acelero mi paso hasta llegar a correr, mi respiración se agita.

— ¡Malia detente!- Oigo gritar a Lydia detrás de mí.

Pero es obvio que la ignoro, salto hacia Cora y esta me mira confundida pero no logra esquivarme. Ambas caemos por un pequeño precipicio, y peleamos ambas con las manos mientras damos vueltas.


	16. Capítulo 15: Sentimientos confusos

Cora ha estado evitándome todo este tiempo, era obvio que se sentía incomoda por el beso al igual que yo. ¿Debía decirle que la bese porque se parecía a Malia? Según Scott eso podría ser la peor cosa que puedo decir.

Entonces ¿Qué puedo decirle? No estoy seguro, pero me siento tan confundido, y estoy asustado por lo que estoy sintiendo. ¿Por qué me ha gustado el beso? ¡Es la prima de mi novia!... Exnovia. Como me dolía pensar en esa palabra.

¿Cómo estará Malia? Se por la manada que bien, pero me pregunto ¿piensa en mí? ¿Siquiera se siente culpable por engañarme? Yo la extrañaba, quería tenerla de vuelta, estos días han sido horribles sin su presencia, no la he podido ver ni de lejos en la escuela, porque no ha ido.

O al menos eso fue hasta hoy. Cuando la vi, en clase de matemáticas, y note que se había sentado alejada de mí, eso me dolió un poco, pero luego lo agradecí, estar cerca de ella y no poder besarla era muy difícil.

En la cafetería todo fue diferente, mi sangre hirvió a verla sentada junto al idiota que me separo de ella. Y lo único que Scott pudo oír de su conversación es que él le dice "_Nos vemos más tarde preciosa_", y Malia asiente. Siento otra punzada de dolor.

_.u._

— ¡Hey, Cora!- Grito empezando a correr para alcanzar a Cora en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Cora da media vuelta para verme. — ¿Qué?-

Cuando me mira a los ojos me siento nervioso, y con la garganta seca. Había imaginado muchas escenas diferentes, en ninguna me quedaba paralizado. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que decirle ahora? ¿Qué estaba confundido? Amo a Malia, pero no puedo mentir en decir que no sentí nada ante el beso.

— Sobre el beso…-

Cora niega con la cabeza y me corta. — No quiero hablar sobre eso, se perfectamente que lo hiciste porque estabas borracho y con despecho.- Ahora sonríe de medio lado.

Si ella decía eso, puedo jugar esa carta. Asiento. — Si, yo… lo siento.-

Se encoje de hombros. — No importa, solo fue un beso.-

Ahora yo le doy una sonrisa. — Gracias por entenderlo.- Balbuceo un poco.

No sé si debí decirle la verdad, tal vez ella en realidad no sintió nada por el beso, como el primero, el que fue hace tiempo, no fue la gran cosa. Y yo estaba comparándola con Malia, eso no era justo, no puedo olvidar a Malia con Cora.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve al entrenamiento?- Le pregunto luego de unos segundos en silencio.

— Claro.- Me da una última sonrisa antes de subir a mi Jeep.

_.u._

Mi primer beso con Cora Hale fue hace tiempo atrás, mucho antes de la muerte de Allison, o que ella se fuera a sur américa. Estábamos con la manada en el desván de Derek, todos tratando solo de pasar un tiempo de adolescentes, jugando otro de los juegos favoritos de Lydia. La botella, y a mí me había tocado besar a Cora cuando en realidad quería besar a Lydia.

Fue extraño e incómodo al principio, para luego ser… agradable, y en parte me había gustado, porque Cora en serio sabia besar.

Pero ese beso no se comparó con el primer beso con Malia, había sido algo torpe se puede decir, pero había sido perfecto, y no puedo explicar lo que sentía al darme cuenta que yo había obtenido su primer beso.

Al comparar esos besos, solo puedo pensar en algo, amo a Malia, pero ella ya no a mí, puedo tener una oportunidad con Cora.

Miro como Cora corre al lado de Liam, los dos entrenaban, ni Kira ni Lydia habían llegado aún, y Scott vigilaba a ambos en su carrera. Me quedo viendo a la pequeña Hale por bastante tiempo, veo volar su cabello volando con el viento, su ceño fruncido sumamente concentrado en ganar, me parecía adorable lo concentrada que estaba.

— ¡Malia detente!- Oigo el grito de Lydia.

Me giro para verla, y veo entonces también a Malia, sus ojos brillaban y parecía enojada mientras corría hacia Cora. Ella salta sobre Cora y ambas caen en un precipicio pequeño y noto como pelean mientras caen. Corro hacia su dirección desconcertado y preocupado por ambas, no quería que se hicieran daño.

— ¡Me has mentido! ¡Sentís algo por Stiles!- Grita Malia.

Me quedo quieto sorprendido por lo que acusa a Cora. La manada baja el precipicio junto conmigo, y quedan sorprendidos al ver como Malia y Cora luchaban como dos niñas.

— ¡No, claro que no, es tu novio!- Responde Cora.

No sabía que decir al verlas pelear. Puede notar desde aquí como las lágrimas llenan los ojos de Malia.

— Se han besado.- Susurra Malia, dejando salir algunas lágrimas que caen en las mejillas de Cora.

Miro sorprendido a Malia, ¿Cómo se enteró? Ahora me sentía culpable, porque Malia no parecía estar bien por eso, pero ya habíamos terminado, ella había besado a otro chico, no puede estar mal porque yo haya besado a Cora.

Antes que siguieran peleando Scott agarra a Malia y la aleja de Cora. Mientras yo ayudo a Cora a levantarse del suelo, en sus ojos veo culpabilidad. Malia me mira y parece enojada porque este junto a Cora. No sé qué decir. No me gustaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de Malia, y menos que yo sea el culpable de esa tristeza, pero tampoco soy el culpable, porque cuando la bese ya habíamos terminado.

— Lo siento, pero no es lo que parece, en serio.- Le dice Cora a Malia.

Malia me mira a los ojos, e intento pensar algo que decirle pero no puedo, me quedo cayado agarrando los hombros de Cora. ¿Debía decir lo siento o que estaba por completo bien ya que no somos nada? No tengo nada que decir, porque ella se gira hacia Scott y le pide que la lleve al desván de Derek, el alfa asiente.

— La has cagado Stilinski.- Dice Lydia antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse.

¿¡Pero que había hecho!? ¿Se les olvidaba que Malia fue quien me engaño a mí? Siento como Cora me ve y se sentía culpable. Ella no debería sentirse mal, fui yo quien la beso.

— ¿Se lo has dicho tu sobre el beso?- Me pregunta Cora. Niego energéticamente. Nunca hubiera sido capaz de eso. — Genial, ahora Malia nunca confiara en mí de nuevo.- Suspira y se va, no me deja decirle algo.

Siento como Liam me da unas palmadas en la espalda. — Amigo, necesitas unos tragos.-

Asiento suspirando. — Si, pero tú sigues siendo muy joven para beber enano.- Le digo empezando caminar a mi Jeep.

— ¡Hey! Que no soy un niño.- Exclama él. — Tengo ya 16 años, y ni siquiera puedo emborracharme.-

Ruedo los ojos. — Esta bien, vamos por cerveza.-

Liam sonríe y sube a mi Jeep. Mientras yo conduzco y no puedo dejar de pensar en una persona.

Malia Hale.

_.u._

— Por como lo dices el amor parece un asco.- Comenta Liam antes de darle otro trago a su cerveza.

El chico ya llevaba cinco y no estaba para nada ebrio, mientras que yo ya me sentir algo mareado con solo tres, tenía que controlarme, mi padre se enojaría si me mira ebrio de nuevo.

— Lo es.- Respondo recostándome en mi sofá. — Pero también es una de las mejores cosas que te puede pasar.- Suspiro.

— ¿Amas a Malia o solo es por el sexo?- Abro mis ojos y miro a Liam desconcertado, este solo se encoje de hombros. — Desde que los encontraron en el baño tienen una reputación.-

— Oh Dios.- Exclamo pasando mis manos por mi rostro.

Ese había sido uno de mis momentos más incomodos en la vida. No tenía idea que tuviéramos una "reputación". Ahora me sentía un poco avergonzando.

— La amo.- Digo aun mi rostro en mis manos. — Quiero estar con ella en todo momento, quiero cuidarla, besarla.- Suspiro. — Aun no puedo creer que no puedo estar con ella.-

— ¿Por qué no?- Dice Liam luego de terminar su cerveza. — Amigo, a ella le sigues importando, sino, no hubiera peleado con su prima ¿cierto?-

Aparto mis manos. — No lo sé, no es como si supiera mucho de esto de relaciones.-

— Entonces estamos igual.- Habla Liam dejándose caer en el sofá.

Miro mi reloj, ya era algo tarde, tal vez debería llevar a Liam a casa, pero luego, era agradable hablar con alguien.

— Y tu ¿te gusta alguna chica?- Le pregunto abriendo otra cerveza.

Liam bufa. — Lydia no quiere salir conmigo, dice que soy muy pequeño.-

No puedo evitar reír, imaginarme a Lydia evitando a Liam para salir, eso fue gracioso. Doy unas palmadas en el hombro de Liam.

— Es mejor que empieces con alguien de tu edad.- Digo evitando reír. — Ni siquiera yo pude salir alguna vez con Lydia.- Hablo divertido.

— Porque eres pésimo en Lacross, yo no.-

— ¡Hey! Todos saben que he mejorado.- Me defiendo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ahora es Liam quien ríe. — Si, como no.-

— Ya no me caíste bien enano.- Lo señalo intentando parecer enojado pero no lo logro, ahora somos los dos quien reímos.

En realidad no había mejorado en lacross, y sigo preguntándome porque demonios no salgo de él, pero luego recuerdo que mi padre le gusta que yo entrene. Nuestras risas son interrumpidas por mi celular.

— Hey, Lydia.- Contesto.

— ¿Crees que soy una niña?- Me pregunta ella desde el otro lado de la línea.

Frunzo el ceño. — No… Espera ¿dónde estás?- Pregunto ahora confundido.

— En un bar.- Eso explica la música. — Para olvidar el error más grande de mi vida.-

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

— Bese a Parrish.-


	17. Capítulo 16: Primer beso sabe a último

Estaba tan enojada con Stiles ¿Cómo se le ocurre besarse con la prima de su ex? Es una de las peores estupideces que un chico puede hacer. Estaciono mi auto en el primer bar que encuentro, estaba aburrida y mi tarea ya había terminado. Malia se había quedado con Scott, y no quiero para nada hablar con Stiles.

Entro y veo el lugar, olía a tabaco y cerveza, había pocos hombres en la barra y era una mujer quien los entendía. Pido un vaso de Vodka, y luego de ese una tras otro. No me había dado cuenta que había extrañado mucho el alcohol.

Cuando era popular hacia fiestas y con mucho alcohol en ellas. Extrañaba esa época de mi vida. Donde todos los chicos iban detrás de mí, donde todos creían que era perfecta, rio secamente, que equivocados estaban. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron me sentí sola, mi madre se preocupaba más por conseguir dinero que por mí, y mi padre pensaba que yo era solo una chica problemática, porque nunca veía mis calificaciones o lo envidiada que estaba en toda la escuela, el en realidad nunca se esforzó por conocerme.

Amo a mi madre, es toda la familia que me queda, y por ella es que soy tan inteligente, ahora pasa tiempo conmigo desde que me volví una banshee, pero ella aún no sabe lo que soy. Me he preguntado muchas veces sí debería decirle que soy un alma en pena, pero recuerdo como los padres de mis amigos siempre están en peligro desde que se enteraron, es mejor tener a mi madre en la ignorancia.

Ignorancia, no sé porque la palabra me acuerda al sexy deputado Parrish, será porque él está igual que yo cuando empecé con la cosa banshee, cuando oía esas voces en mi cabeza sin sentido, y tenía la gran necesidad de gritar. Probablemente Parrish es el mejor que me entiende que todos aquí.

— ¿Lydia?-

Me giro aun sentada en la barra, para solo ver al sexy de Jordan Parrish parado y serio, con su perfecto uniforme de policía. ¿Lo eh llamado con la mente? Pues no ha sido un error, quería verlo en serio.

Doy mi mejor sonrisa. — Hey, sexy Parrish.- No puedo evitar reír yo misma por mis palabras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunta con el ceño fruncido, de seguro intentando olvidar que le dije sexy.

Alzo mi vaso de vodka. — Tomando. ¿Y tú?-

— Estaba pasando por aquí para ir a la estación, cuando vi tu auto afuera y solo quería saber si estabas bien.-

Ladeo mi cabeza un poco, confundida. — ¿Por qué no estaría bien?- Parrish mira detrás de mí, y sigo su mirada girando un poco mi rostro solo para ver a los pocos hombres del lugar viéndome como un pedazo de carne y ellos los lobos. Miro de nuevo a Parrish y me encojo de hombros, sin importarme mucho, de seguro por lo ebria que ya estaba. Le doy otro trago a mi bebida.

— Este no es un lugar para ti, Lydia.- Habla Parrish calmado, posando sus manos por su arma y su placa. Oh, que le quedaba realmente bien su uniforme de policía.

— ¿Por qué no?- Hago un puchero. — Hacia tanto tiempo no me sentía solo como una adolecente rompiendo reglas normales.- Un suspiro sale de mis labios.

— No tienes edad para beber.- Responde el diputado posando su mano debajo de mi codo cuando me tambaleo un poco. Su tacto hace que un escalofrió pase por mi columna.

Lo miro a los ojos mientras rio leve. — Shh, he usado una identificación falsa.- Me levanto de mi asiento solo para acercarme más al oficial Jordan Parrish, y puedo sentir su aliento a menta sobre mis labios. — Que bueno que viniste, Jordan, hace tiempo quise hacer esto.- Y lo beso.

Él se queda congelado al principio, pero luego siento su mano pasar por mi cintura y la otra aun sostenía mi codo. Su boca se movía en sincronía con la mía, y se sentía increíblemente bien sus labios suaves sobre los míos. Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. El momento se rompe cuando Parrish se aleja de forma brusca. Gimo descontenta al no sentirlo cerca más.

— Lydia, estás muy borracha, mejor te llevo a casa.- Habla algo agitado y evitando mis ojos.

— Estoy bien, quise hacer esto hace mucho tiempo.- Intento acércame de nuevo, pero Parrish pone sus manos en mis hombros para alejarme con cuidado. Ahora frunzo el ceño confundida, había pensado que el también disfruto el beso cuando apretó mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

— No, esto está mal, yo solo te quiero como una amiga, una _hermana menor._-

¿Hermana menor? ¿Eso era todo? ¡Qué gran idiota! Me alejo ahora furiosa, no quería ni verlo. ¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿Es que acaso estaba ciego? ¡No soy para nada una niña! Puedo llegar hasta ser más madura que él. Me sentía ofendida, enojada, tantas emociones malas pasando por mí.

— Deberías irte.- Digo entre dientes, teniendo auto control para no gritarle.

Parrish suspira. — Lydia yo…-

— Vete.- Le corto enojada, tomando mi vodka de un solo trago.

Parrish se da cuenta de su error, lo sé, porque se va sin intentar explicar más. Era un idiota si pensaba que lo oiría luego de que me dijera que me ve como una hermana. ¡Claro, y por eso respondió el beso! Arg, estaba tan enojada no solo con él, si no conmigo, nunca debió gustarme un oficial de policía mayor que yo. Que estúpido error.

Mi vida era un error.

Suspiro y tomo de mi vaso lleno de nuevo de vodka. El alcohol quemando un poco me garganta, ni siquiera eso podía hacerme olvidar los labios de Parrish. Odio tanto sentirme ahora mismo así.

Saco mi celular y llamo a la primera persona que sale en mis contactos, lo cual es bueno porque fue Stiles.

— Hey, Lydia.- Contesta.

— ¿Crees que soy una niña?- Le pregunto sin rodeos.

Hay un momento de silencio en el otro lado. — No… Espera ¿dónde estás?- Pregunta y sonaba confundido.

— En un bar.- Digo como la cosa más obvia. — Para olvidar el error más grande de mi vida.- Doy otro trago a mi vodka.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Pregunta ahora preocupado.

— Bese a Parrish.- Suspiro irritada.

Quería hablar con alguien, con mi mejor amiga, pero ella murió, y ese recuerdo solo hace que ahora este triste. Stiles no era chica, no podía darme algún consejo, Kira no tiene experiencia en relaciones, y Malia ahora estaba demasiado ocupada con su corazón roto.

— ¡Besaste a Parrish!- Tengo que alejar mi celular por el grito de Stiles.

— Eso es lo que dije, si.- Ruedo mis ojos. — Despierta Stilinski.- Hablo aburrida viendo mis uñas pintadas de azul.

— Estas ebria, ¿cierto?-

Rio. — Oh si, ¿puedes venir por mí? Ya me aburrí de las miradas de estos señores.- Paso mis ojos por el bar, esos hombres aun mirándome descaradamente.

— Estaré hay en cinco minutos.- Pasa unos segundos de silencio. — Espera, dame primero la dirección.-

Pongo los ojos en blanco antes de responder.

_.u._

— Y entonces dijo que me veía como una hermana.- Rio secamente. — ¿Puedes creerlo? Eso sonó tan estúpido, solo hubiera dicho que no le gusto.-

— Si, si, Lydia deja de moverte.- Dice Stiles ayudándome a subir las escaleras de mi casa.

Gimo leve en una queja, no quería ir a la cama aun, quería beber y después hacer algo para vengarme de Parrish, no ha hecho nada, pero no me importa. Stiles me lleva a mi habitación y me recuesta en mi cama, el olía a cerveza.

— ¿Extrañas a Malia?- Le pregunto de pronto.

El suspira. — Mucho.-

— ¿Entonces porque besaste a su prima?-

— Todos me han preguntado lo mismo.- Dice serio. — Mejor duerme ya.-

Rio. — ¿Oyes eso?-

Stiles frunce el ceño. — ¿Oír qué?-

Pongo un dedo en su boca para que se callara, y me concentro en las voces en mi cabeza, sí, eso creí que dijeron.

— Alguien va a morir.- Bostezo levemente. — Eso dicen ellas, y también que Malia está en peligro, no solo por los cazadores.- Niego con mi cabeza, como si le respondiera a mi cabeza. — Peter aun quiere poder.-

Stiles me mira confundido y también algo preocupado. Yo no entendía nada, aunque quisiera, seguía estando muy ebria.

— Peter esta ahora cerrado, no puede hacerle daño.- Dice el, como si tratara de convencerse el mismo.

Sonrió de medio lado. — Peter, el lobo del desierto, un disparo, Malia, esa son las palabras que me dicen las voces, no las entiendo.-

Ahora Stiles me sostiene de los hombros, me quejo un poco. — Lydia concéntrate, ¿Qué más dicen?-

— Shh.- Pongo de nuevo el dedo en su boca. Me concentro en todo lo que me decían, pero no era nada más que susurros con palabras que no tenían frases. — Eso es todo lo que dicen.- Me recuesto en mi cama el sueño ya empezando a llegar. — Debemos cuidar a nuestro alfa también.- Susurro antes de caer dormida.


	18. Capítulo 17: El principio del fin

Estaba odiando a todos justo en este momento. A Scott por transformarme humana de nuevo, Lydia por descubrir mi verdadera familia, Cora por besar a Stiles… Stiles por besar a mi prima. Me sentía vacía, como si algo se hubiera roto.

Como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana.

Scott me había llevado al desván de Derek en su motocicleta, en un viaje corto y en silencio total. Agradezco que no me haya preguntado porque ataque a Cora, porque me siento tan mal, sé que él debe estar oliendo mi estado de tristeza ahora mismo.

— Quiero volver a ser un coyote.- Es lo primero que digo, sentándome en el sofá de Derek cuando entramos al desván.

Scott me mira algo triste. — No puedo obligarte a que te quedes, pero recuerda que siempre serás de mi manada.- Se sienta a mi lado. — Solo te pido que lo pienses bien, Malia, no hagas cosas que puede lastimar a otros. Sabes que todos te extrañaremos… Y Stiles más.-

Su nombre hace que de un vuelco mi corazón, él me había traicionado ya dos veces, primero con l de Peter y ahora esto, sé que él piensa que yo lo engañe, entiendo que el pronto debería tener una novia, llegue a pensar que esa seria Lydia ¿Por qué preciso tuvo que ser mi prima? Con tantas chicas tenía que ser alguien de mi familia.

— Lo que quiero hacer es olvidar a Stiles.- Abrazo mis piernas, evitando la mirada de Scott.

Y eso no será tan difícil, en cualquier momento los Donovan me mataran, Stiles estará a salvo y… con Cora. Ese pensamiento solo me hizo enojar.

— ¿Cómo lo conociste?- Pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio, viendo lo incomodo que Scott estaba.

— ¿Qué?- Me mira confundido.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Stiles?-

— Fue en preescolar.- Una media sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. — Yo estaba recolectando rocas para mostrárselas a mamá, cuando Stiles que jugaba a las carreras piso las rocas, me puse furioso y Stiles me dio de sus galletas como disculpa, al día siguiente hablamos. No me di cuenta cuando fue que nos volvimos los mejores amigos.-

Miro a Scott con una sonrisa, él hablaba feliz, disfrutando de su recuerdo. Eso era lindo, yo no recuerdo haber tenido una mejor amiga cuando aún era humana… Pero ahora puedo decir que Lydia y Kira lo son, las voy a extrañar.

Voy a extrañarlos a todos, menos Cora, a ella casi no la conocía, y no puedo olvidar que beso a Stiles, fue muy difícil en controlarme para no arrancarle la garganta. ¡No salía de mi cabeza eso! Hasta podía imaginármelos y eso solo hacia arder mi sangre en furia, pero la furia da paso a la tristeza ¡Y odio sentir eso! Me hacía sentir débil, odiaba con todo sentirme humana llorando, sintiendo traición y peor, sentir esto en mi corazón cada vez que pienso Stiles no sienta nada por mí ya.

— ¿Qué sucede?- La pregunta de Scott me toma por desprevenida, estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede de qué?- Digo mirándolo confundida.

— Malia estas llorando.-

Frunzo el ceño, paso mi mano por la mejilla y en mis dedos puedo ver lágrimas. Oh. Ahora me sentía estúpida llorando. En este momento es cuando odio mucho mi cuerpo humano, sintiéndome como una verdadera tonta débil.

— Yo…-

— Extrañas a Stiles.-

Frunzo el ceño y lo miro. — ¿Qué?-

— Extrañas a Stiles, por eso te sientes así, Malia, estas sintiendo.- Ahora Scott me da una sonrisa.

Bufo, enojada no solo con Scott, sino conmigo misma porque sé que lo que dice el alfa es cierto. Estaba empezando a sentir demasiadas cosas humanas.

— Pues no me gusta sentir.- Digo ocultando un sollozo.

¡Odio llorar! En este momento puedo jurar que estoy odiando todo.

Siento unos fuertes brazos rodeándome, es cuando noto que Scott ahora me abrazaba, y no por lastima al verme débil. De hecho se sentía bien, y el alfa me dejo llorar mientras enredaba mis brazos a su alrededor.

También extrañare a Scott.

_.u._

No me doy cuenta cuando es que me dormí y mucho menos cuando Scott me llevo a mi cama. No necesito levantarme de la cama para saber que el alfa se había ido, y en el desván solo había una persona.

— ¿Qué quieres, Adam?- Digo sin necesidad de moverme para ver a Adam a pie de mi cama. — ¿Vienes al fin de terminar esto?-

Adam camina y se sienta al lado de mí, tengo que controlarme para no darle un golpe ahora mismo…

— Hola preciosa.- Su voz suena ronca. Frunciendo el ceño me giro para verlo. — Te ves mal.-

Adam no parecía de buen estado, de hecho olía a tristeza, eso me pareció tan extraño, esta mañana en la escuela estaba siendo tan arrogante y ahora parecía decaído.

— No me mires así, estoy bien.- Dice Adam desviando sus ojos.

— No me importas si estás bien.- Suspiro. — Lo que tú te mereces es morir, también Carla, Ben y Paul, como Jared.- Dejo de mirar a Adam para mirar la pared frente de mi aun acostada.

Siento como la mano de Adam aprieta mi pierna, demasiado fuerte, no puedo evitar gemir de dolor.

— No hables de Jared.- Dice Adam entre dientes, aun apretando mi pierna. — No tienes derecho de hablar de mi hermano asesina.-

Me muevo para apartarme de Adam. — No soy una asesina, solo me defendí.- Me siento en la cama y miro retadora al cazador. — Ustedes tienen a Jared en un falso pedestal, quieren engañarse en pensar que él era un maldito asesino.-

Adam no me deja terminar porque saca una daga de su chaqueta y me amenaza con ella en mi cuello.

— Dale, mátame ya, termina con esto de una vez, ya ustedes han terminado con todo lo que tenía aquí.- Digo.

Adam entierra un poco más su daga, no puedo evitar exclamar de dolor.

— Eso te lo mereces, la muerte.- Susurra acercándose más y pasando su otra mano por la parte detrás de mi cabeza.

— ¡Tu hermano se lo merecía! Yo nunca dejaría que me tocara.-

Adam aleja un la daga, y me mira, podía oler la sorpresa de él. — ¿Tocarte?-

Asiento, sobo mi cuello con la mano, siento una delgada línea de sangre salir. — Ustedes se habían ido, Jared estaba ebrio y quiso violarme, me defendí, pero nunca quise en realidad matarlo.- No estaba segura porque le confesaba todo eso. — Les felicito, su venganza salió muy bien, me han dejado sin nada, sola con este inútil cuerpo humano.-

Adam se levanta de la cama, y me da la espalda, me parecía extraño que diciendo todo esto él no me atacara.

— Eso es cierto.- Dice viendo por fin a los ojos. — Te has quedado sin nada en vida, ¿Qué mejor sufrimiento que eso?-

— Adam, no.- El miedo ahora recorría todo mi cuerpo.

— No tienes a tu chico humano, todos piensan que lo engañaste, tú eres la mala en todo esto, te has quedado sola, y no hay peor sentimiento que eso.- Se acerca a la puerta. — Disfruta tu nueva vida de miseria.-

Cuando se va me siento inútil, sin saber qué hacer. Adam me había dejado con vida para que siguiera con esto, para que siguiera sintiendo cosas humanas, como el dolor, la tristeza, veo las lágrimas caer por mi mejilla, y me enojo al verme ser una débil, las limpio furiosa, y veo todo a mi alrededor, vacío… Sola siendo humana. ¡No, así no quería vivir!

— ¡Adam, no! ¡Adam!- Grito con la esperanza que me oyera. — ¡No!- Golpeo la cama con mis puños, frustrada y siguiendo llorando y gritando.

No quiero, no quiere seguir teniendo sentimientos, odio tanto la manada ahora, por enseñarme en ser una humana… No me doy cuenta cuando Stiles entra a la habitación al lado de Cora, los dos me miraban preocupados por mis lágrimas y gritos.

¡No! ¡No quiero verlos a ellos!

Stiles preocupado se acerca y me abraza, impidiendo que siga golpeando la cama cuando eso era lo que en realidad más quería hacer. Los brazos de Stiles me rodean y siento su calor, eso debería calmarme pero solo me acuerda que el ya no estará conmigo, que no tendrá confianza, que no me quiere.

— Malia, cálmate, estas bien, vamos a cuidarte.- Me dice Stiles sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y limpia las lágrimas con los pulgares.

Todo lo que puedo ver son sus labios moverse hablándome, seguía diciendo que todo estará bien pero eso era mentira. Quería que se callara, pero que no se fuera, no me dejara de nuevo, así que solo lo beso, al principio queda quieto para luego seguir el beso.


	19. Capítulo 18: Temporada de verdades

Los labios de Malia se movían al compás que los míos. No era bueno estar haciendo esto, no cuando estaba tratando de olvidarla y mucho menos ahora, aun así no puedo apartarla, soy débil, la he extrañado y no quiero que se valla lejos de nuevo. Tengo 17 años, soy adolecente y puedo ser egoísta a veces.

_Cora_.

Paso mis manos a los hombros de Malia y la separo con cuidado, despacio, porque era difícil para mí alejarla. Malia gruñe levemente, pero mantiene fuertemente cerrados sus ojos. Mira hacia la puerta, Cora ya no estaba parada hay, se había ido.

— No te vayas, por favor.- Susurra Malia, viéndome con sus hermosos ojos marrones. — Solo… solo quédate por hoy.-

No podía decirle que no, no quería decirle que no porque estaba feliz que me dijera que me quedara con ella. Asiento con la cabeza y Malia no dice nada mientras se recuesta en la cama, nervioso hago lo mismo, alejado, no sabiendo en si debía tocarla.

— ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto, intentando calmar mis nervios por tenerla tan cerca y a la vez no.

Malia asiente. — ¿Por qué has venido?- Pregunta, acercándose.

— Scott citó a la manada aquí.- Respondo.

Malia agarra mi brazo y la pasa por su cintura, acercándonos. — No me ha dicho nada a mí.- Se recuesta en mi pecho. — Que bueno que se fue entonces.-

— ¿Quién se fue?- Pregunto, paso mi mano por su espalda.

— Adam.- Dice empezando a dormirse.

No puedo negar que eso me molesto y puso celoso. ¿Qué habrán hecho? ¿Qué hablaron? ¿Por qué cuando llegamos Malia estaba tan alterada?

— ¿Qué hacía aquí?- Trato de no parecer enojado.

Malia se encoje de hombros. — Solo molestarme.-

Paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, y la miro a los ojos, parecía sincera. Ahora me preguntaba a qué se refería con que solo la molesto.

— ¿Qué te hizo?- Pregunto.

Malia gruñe por lo bajo. — No quiero hablar de eso, Stiles, solo quiero estar contigo.- Habla en un susurro.

— Malia, por favor, no hagas más eso.-

— ¿Hacer que?-

— Alejarnos, Malia, ¿no lo notas? Somos una manada, nos cuidamos entre nosotros.- Digo.

— No quiero alejarlos… solo protegerlos.- Lo último lo dice en un susurro, bajando la vista, pero aun la puedo oír.

— ¿Protegernos de que?- Pregunto, ahora tenía curiosidad ¿Malia sabía que unos cazadores han venido por ella?

Tenía otra pregunta en mi cabeza ¿Por qué nadie le dijo que querían vengarse de ella? No decirle la verdad puede ser peligroso…

Malia ahora me mira seria. — ¿Qué sabes?-

Frunzo el ceño. — No sé nada.- Esperaba que no se notara lo nervioso que ahora estaba.

Malia se aleja y se sienta en la cama para mirarme, era obvio que sabía que mentía, sabía que se alguien quiere vengarse de ella. Bajo la cabeza para dejar de mirarla.

— Estas mintiendo.- Ahora parecía algo desanimada. — ¿Sabes algo que yo no?-

Niego con la cabeza. — No hablábamos de eso, si no que quieres protegernos cuando sabemos muy bien hacerlo nosotros.-

— ¡Tú no, eres humano!- Exclama, era notable como estaba enojada.

— ¡Lo sé, he sobrevivido a muchas cosas siendo humano, yo estuve poseído!-

Malia gruñe por lo bajo, respira tratando de calmarse. ¿No lo entendía? No me importa que esté en peligro si con eso la salvo.

— ¡No quiero hablar de eso!- Dice ella.

— ¡Tenemos que hacerlo!- Grito algo desesperado ya.

Malia niega con la cabeza y desvía sus ojos de los míos, su boca se mueve pero no logra decir nada, baja la cabeza y luego de unos segundos vuelve a mirarme.

— ¡Besaste a Cora!-

— ¡Y tú a Adam!- Digo, y luego de unos segundos me doy cuenta de la trampa de Malia. — Espera, no cambies de conversación.-

Malia bufa infantilmente. — No diré nada hasta que tú digas que sabes.-

Eso sonaba justo, pero sé que Malia a veces puede llegar a ser muy tramposa, le puedo decir la verdad para luego ella invente algo que no sea cierto, es momentos como este es que deseo ser hombre lobo para saber cuándo mienten.

— Yo no hablare primero.- Digo encogiéndome de hombros. — Malia, debes confiar en…-

Los labios de Malia sobre los míos impiden que continúe. Esta era una de las costumbres de Malia; besarme cuando yo menos lo espero. Sé que lo hacía para callarme, y para no seguir existiendo en que me dijera la verdad, no lo pude controlar y seguí su juego respondiendo el beso.

Había sido una semana solo sin su presencia, tacto, besos, la he extrañado. Pasó mi mano por la parte trasera de su cuello para acercarla más y profundizar el beso, Malia mantenía sus manos apretando mi camisa.

— No quiero hablar de eso, no ahora.- Susurra Malia un poco agitada luego del beso. — Estoy cansada, no he dormido, las pesadillas.- Se separa lentamente.

— ¿Han vuelto?- Digo eso cuando en realidad quiero decir que las mías han vuelto también.

No solo he tenido pesadillas de mi tiempo poseído, no, ahora también tengo esta horrible pesadilla que Peter mata a Malia, puedo decir que ha sido las peores pesadillas de todas, y es peor cuando no veo a Malia acostada a mi lado.

Malia asiente. — Solo quiero dormir.- Sus ojos ahora estaban tristes, como cuando en la cama Hale ella se enteró por la lista quien era su verdadero padre. — Contigo.-

— De acuerdo.- Digo, no quería decirle que no, no cuando me mira así.

Me acuesto, y Malia se recuesta en mi pecho de nuevo, acaricio su mejilla, la miro, no demora mucho tiempo en dormirse.

_.u._

— Me duele la maldita cabeza.- Se queja Lydia sentándose en el sofá del desván de Derek.

Bajo los últimos escalones de la escaleras del desván, miro a toda la manada aquí, y un chico, que parecía menor que Liam, tal vez de unos 15 años que estaba asustado al lado de Scott.

Había dejado a Malia durmiendo arriba, esta tan cansada que no despertó cuando me moví al recibir un mensaje de Scott diciendo que todos ya estaban esperándome abajo.

Mis ojos se topan con los de Cora, y es algo incómodo, porque sé que ella debió ver cuando Malia me beso. Dejo de mirarla para dirigirme a Scott.

— ¿Quién es?- Pregunto refiriéndome al chico asustadizo.

— Chicos, él es Nick, y quiere decirnos algo importante.- Dice Scott, en lo último me mira lo cual me parece extraño.

— ¿Son parte de la manada de Malia?- Pregunta el chico, el tal Nick.

— ¿Cómo conoces a Malia?- Pregunta Liam por mí.

Lydia mueve la cabeza y mira fijo al chico. — Quiero saber la respuesta de esa pregunta, Malia no es muy sociable con humanos.- Lydia vocaliza suave, aun se notaba que estaba un poco ebria.

— No es humano.- Dice Liam, parecía estar alerta para saltar al pobre chico que parecía cada vez más asustado. — Hombre lobo.- Se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja.

Miro algo confundido a Nick ¿lo han mordido? ¿No es muy joven para haber sido mordido? Y también estaba otra cosa ¿Cómo es que conoció a Malia cuando ella solo esta con la manada? No es la chica que le gusta hacer amigos muy seguido.

— Chicos dejadle hablar.- Dice Kira dándole una sonrisa a Nick.

— Tranquilo Nick, son de confianza, son mi manada.- Habla Scott.

Nick suspira y mira hacia el suelo antes de hablar. — Conocí a Malia cuando los cazadores me atraparon, ella me ayudo.-

Todos reaccionamos igual, mirando confundidos al chico, hasta Lydia, todos menos Scott, y eso me confirma que él ya había oído la historia.

— Los cazadores tenían un trato con Malia, no le harían daño a su manada si me mata.- Continua Nick, todos estábamos callados oyéndolo. — Ella se negó y me ayudo a escapar, lo único que supe de ella fue que los cazadores la lastimaron.-

No entendía, todo esto… ¡Malia ha estado con los cazadores! La han lastimado, y ninguno se dio cuenta, me sentía ahora estúpido y mal, por no haber cuidado bien a Malia. Pero aun no entendía muchas cosas.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso?- Pregunta Lydia, de pronto no parecía para nada ebria.

Nick la mira confundido, como si eso ya deberíamos saberlo nosotros, y eso me hace sentir aún más estúpido. — Cuando tú la llamaste me estaba ayudando a escapar.- Responde el chico.

Tengo que sentarme al lado de Lydia para procesar todo, ese día fue cuando ella estaba era con Adam, Cora y yo la vimos besarse con ese, ¿Cómo es posible que estuviera ayudando a Nick? ¿Hablábamos de la misma Malia? Ese día ella no parecía herida, pero tenía sentido un poco lo que decía Nick, Lydia dice que cuando la llamo la sintió agotada, como si estuviera corriendo.

Miro a Cora, tenía la cabeza baja y no parecía sorprendida ante todo lo que decía Nick… Es que ¿ella sabía algo?

— ¿Sabes quién son los cazadores?- La voz de Kira me trae de nuevo a la situación.

Dejo de mirar a Cora. Era una buena pregunta, era la más importante. Nick mira a Scott y este asiente sin que el chico la haya dicho algo.

Nick baja la cabeza, como intentando recordar algo y luego que la alza nos mira. — Paul, y Carla, Adam Donovan, son los nombres que recuerdo.-

Esos nombres se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza, cuando logro comprender me levanto del sofá. ¡Maldita sea! Todo este tiempo los cazadores han estado a nuestro alrededor ¡han estado lastimando a Malia y no nos dimos cuenta! Estoy enojado conmigo mismo, por haber sido tan estúpido, por no haber confiado en Malia… Por qué ella no quiso besar a su cazador ¿cierto?... Aun no entendía algunas cosas.

— Stiles.- Dice Scott.

— Estoy bien.- Digo rápido. — Solo estoy sorprendido y confundido.- Lo miro. — ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?-

Scott niega con la cabeza, diciendo con ese gesto que no lo sabe.

— ¿Malia lo supo todo este tiempo y no nos dijo?- Dice Lydia, recostada en el sofá mirando al techo. — ¿Por qué?- Parecía igual de confundida que todos.

— De seguro quería protegernos.- Comenta por lo bajo Kira.

— ¡Eso es estúpido!- Exclama Lydia mirando a Kira algo enojada. — Hemos estado peleando con monstruos mucho antes que ella llegara, sabemos cómo cuidarnos.-

— ¿Estas borracha?- Dice de pronto Liam.

Pongo los ojos en blanco ante la tonta pregunta de Liam.

— No querido.- Lydia mira a Liam con una falsa sonrisa. — es que me gusta hablar como ebria todo el tiempo.- Era muy notable como Lydia estaba enojada, no estoy seguro al cien porque, si por lo que paso con Parrish o que Malia no haya confiado en nosotros.

— Chicos calma.- Habla Scott suspirando, Nick a su lado ahora parecía confundido. — Deberíamos hablar con los cazadores, llegar a un acuerdo como con los calaveras.-

Lo miro sorprendido. — ¡No! Ellos han lastimado a Malia, y han matado a muchos otros.-

Cora suspira. — Ellos no se irán hasta que maten a Malia.- Todos nos giramos para ver a la menor de los Hale confundidos. — Vienen por venganza, hablar no servirá de nada.-

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Me acerco a ella, y Cora me mira apenada.

— Yo… ya sabía todo.-

Cora lo sabía todo este tiempo… ¡Ella sabía que Malia no me había engañado! ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¡Su propia prima estaba en peligro!

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?- La agarra de los hombros. — ¡Pudieron haberla matado!- Grito.

Cora se queda callada y me mira seria, como si estuviera ahora enojada. Derek se interpone en el medio y la aparta.

— Stiles contrólate.- Dice Derek.

Asiento y suspiro, tenía razón, debía calmarme pero era difícil para mí, me había enterado de mucho en un solo día. Miro hacia arriba, las escaleras, cuando los gritos de Malia se oyen por todos lados.

— ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunta Lydia pasando una de sus manos por la frente.

— Tiene pesadillas.- Es todo lo que digo antes de salir corriendo hacia arriba.

_.u._

Al llegar a la habitación miro a Malia gritando dormida, parecía tener una fuerte pesadilla por como apretaba sus manos. Me acerco rápido.

— Malia, está bien, todo está bien.- Repito una y otra vez pero ella no despertaba.

Cuando no sé qué más hacer solo me acerco a su boca y la beso, sus gritos se callan y aun dormida ella responde el beso. Luego de unos segundos Malia despierta agitada y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su frente con sudor. Cuando me mira parece más tranquila.

— Lo siento.- Susurra sentándose en la cama.

— ¿Por qué?- Paso mi brazo por sus hombros.

— Por despertarte.- Puedo ver lo avergonzada que estaba.

Sonrió. — No estaba dormido, tranquila.-

Me mira a los ojos fijamente, ninguno dice nada, solos nos vemos, y soy yo quien da el primer paso, paso mi mano a su mejilla y la beso, con delicadeza, recordando de nuevo sus labios moviéndose con los míos, su lengua, su sabor.

La había extrañado y no me importa ahora mismo nada, solo ella. Malia se recuesta en la cama, en ningún momento se rompe el beso.

La miro al separarnos por aire, se veía hermosa, como siempre. Beso su frente, su pequeña nariz, su mejilla, y sus labios que sonreían.

— Te amo.- Susurro sobre sus labios.

Malia ahoga un grito de sorpresa por mis palabras. Ignoro eso, ignoro que ella no me respondió, porque yo me sentía bien al decir lo que sentía. Mi mano recorre por debajo de su blusa, acaricio su vientre y ella se estremece. Mi boca ahora viaja hasta su cuello, beso y muerdo un poco en él, Malia muerde su labio inferior ahogando un gemido.

Sus manos agarran mi rostro y me mira a los ojos, sonríe. — Te amo, Stiles.-

Sonrió también, mi pecho llenándose de un agradable calor al oírla. Acaricio su mejilla, su piel suave, y vuelvo a besarla.


	20. Capítulo 19: Las agujas del reloj

Esto estaba mal, no debería sentirme así, celosa, molesta con Stiles y Malia, pero aun así lo estoy. ¿No debería estar feliz que ellos hayan vuelto? Después de todo ella era mi prima y había sufrido mucho por no tener a Stiles a su lado.

Pero no puedo evitar pensar en que me hubiera gustado tener esa oportunidad con Stiles.

_"— __¡Hey, Cora!- Grita Stiles._

_Cora suspira antes de dar media vuelta sobre sus talones para encontrarse con los ojos chocolates de Stiles._

_— __¿Qué sucede?- Dice seca, no quería hablar con Stiles, lo había estado evitando todo el día porque no quería recordar el beso que él le dio borracho, pero eso no fue fácil, todo el maldito día sol pudo pensar en eso, y luego sentía culpa cuando se encontraba con el rostro triste de Malia._

_Lo que más deseaba era que Malia nunca, nunca supiera lo del beso, porque no fue nada, no al menos para Stiles._

_El chico humano sonríe calmando, pero Cora puede oler los nervios._

_— __Quiero hablar… bueno del beso… yo lo sie…-_

_Cora alza una mano callándolo. — No quiero hablar de eso.- Se encoje de hombros. — No fue nada, estabas borracho y dolido por lo de Malia.-_

_— __Si, y no.- Responde Stiles rascando la parte atrás de su nunca._

_— __¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunta confundida._

_— __Quiero ser sincero, me ha gustado el beso, he sentido cosas.-_

_Esas palabras la dejan sin aliento, ¿Stiles estaba hablando de ella? ¿¡Ha sentido algo por ella!? Un extraño calor recorre su cuerpo, pero eso la hace sentir culpable, el nombre de Malia rodaba por su cabeza prohibiéndole decir a Stiles lo que ella siente por él._

_— __Y-y ¿Malia?- Baja la mirada mientras pronuncia ese nombre._

_Stiles suspira. — Malia ya no me quiere, me ha dejado por Adam.-_

_— __¿Soy tu segunda opción?- Increíblemente ahora se sintió dolida._

_Era obvio que Stiles no estuviera aquí, hablando sobre el beso si no fuera porque no está con Malia. Stiles ama a Malia, y aunque le duela esa es la verdad._

_— __¡No!- Exclama Stiles rápidamente. — Ya te lo dije, solo quería ser sincero por lo que sentí por el beso.-_

_— __El cual tú estabas ebrio.-_

_— __Si…-_

_Pasan minutos en silencio, un silencio incomodo, quería entrar al desván ya, pero recuerda que en el desván esta Malia, iba hablar con ella sobre lo que paso y decirle que Stiles ni había sentido nada en ese beso, porque no fue nada, y ahora Stilinski le dice esto solo para confundirla._

_¿Por qué no ser egoísta, solo un poco, esta vez?_

_— __Bueno, entonces salgamos.- Dice Cora una sonrisa adornando su rostro._

_Stiles la mira sorprendido, para luego asentir con la cabeza. — Si, de acuerdo, está bien, suena perfec...-_

_— __Mañana, cine a las 7 ¿Qué te parece?- Cora corta los balbuceos de Stiles._

_Stiles le da una sonrisa. — Eso suena bien.-_

_Cora asiente con la cabeza. No podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba, iba tener una cita con Stiles, lo que pensó que jamás pasaría. Ahora solo tenía que pensar que haría con Malia, aun quiere salvarla de los Donovan, pero no quiere que vuelva con Stiles…_

_Vaya, que eso sonó en serio muy egoísta de su parte._

_Ambos entran al desván, en silencio total, cada uno en sus pensamientos, esperando al resto de la manada llegar. Todo parecía bien hasta que los gritos de Malia llegan a llenar el lugar._

_Stiles deja caer su mochila antes de correr hacia arriba, Cora detrás de él. Malia gritaba y lloraba mientras golpeaba la cama con sus manos, el corazón de Cora se estrujo al verla tan mal, pero ella no es la que se acerca si no es Stiles._

_— __Malia, cálmate, estas bien, vamos a cuidarte.- Le dice Stiles a Malia._

_Una punzada pasa por el pecho de Cora._

_Stiles le limpia las lágrimas a Malia con sus pulgares mientras sigue diciéndole que todo estará bien. Cora puede oler el enojo salir de Malia, su prima._

_Otra punzada._

_Malia lo besa, aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos besa a Stiles, y al principio el chico queda congelado para luego responder el beso, en un beso desesperado por el otro._

_Una última punzada._

_Baja la mirada no queriendo ver más como esos dos se besaban, se aleja del lugar dejándolos solos y ninguno de los dos se da cuenta._

_Adiós a su cita con Stiles, porque eso nunca, jamás, pasara."_

Cada vez que recuerdo eso me duele, y sé que no debería de sentirme mal porque Stiles nunca fue mío, aun así hubiera querido que pasara mi oportunidad.

— ¿Todos tiene en claro el plan?- La voz de Scott me vuelve a la realidad, y lo agradezco, no quería seguir recordando.

— Lydia y Kira estarán en un auto alejadas mientras tú, hablas con los cazadores.- Dice Stiles. — Cora y yo nos quedamos haciendo guardia afuera del desván por si quieren venir por Malia, y Liam se queda aquí con Malia que sigue durmiendo. Entendido.-

— ¿Qué hago si tiene una pesadilla?- Pregunta Liam mirando a todos.

— Solo muévela un poco y decidle que todo está bien, eso debe de ser suficiente.- Responde Stiles.

Porque será que creo que eso no fue lo que hizo el. Aparto mi mirada algo enojada de Stiles, y me encuentro a Kira dándole café a Lydia para que dejara de estar borracha, esta seguía quejándose de su dolor de cabeza.

Había sido unas horas atrás donde recibimos una llamada por el cazador Ben, ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo es que el cazador supo que teníamos pensado hablar con él, o siquiera que sabíamos que es un cazador que quiere lastimar a Malia ¿serán brujos? Nadie lo sabe, pero no pudimos hacer más que aceptar que nuestro alfa hablara con él, obvio no lo íbamos a dejar solos y armamos este plan improvisado que esperamos funcione.

Miro la hora en mi celular, eran las tres de la mañana, ninguno se dio cuenta lo tarde que era. ¿Por qué el cazador cito a nuestro alfa a esta hora y no mañana, en el día? Todo era sumamente extraño, por eso estábamos preparados.

— ¿Eso es lo que haces tú?- Sigue preguntando Liam a Stiles.

¿Por qué no se callaba? Lo que menos quiero oír es lo que Stiles hacía con Malia y lo que no.

— Si haces lo que yo para despertarla voy a patear tu trasero enano.- Dice Stiles, y Liam solo ríe.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, estaba cansada de esto, ¿solo podían hablar de Malia?

— Okey ¿ponemos en plan ya en marcha?- Hablo empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Estaba harta de esto, Malia y Stiles, Stiles y Malia, no estaba de humor para ser hipócrita y parecer estar feliz porque esos dos volvieron, no como el resto de la manada.

_.u._

Decir que era incomodo es poco, era extraño y más. Stiles y yo estábamos en su Jeep, mirando hacia al frente, el edificio del desván, ninguno de los hablábamos, para absolutamente nada, parecíamos dos desconocidos ahora, pero puedo oler los nervios de Stiles, no estoy segura si es por el plan o porque estoy al lado de él.

_Vamos Cora, es solo porque quiere poner a salvo a Malia._

Sonaba tan feo y egoísta, pero eso no me gustaba, yo quería a Stiles, y por culpa de Malia nunca pude tener una oportunidad con él, cuando volví lo que menos pensé es que ellos tuvieran una relación, tal vez Stiles y Lydia porque cuando me fui a Stiles le gustaba la banshee, ¿pero con mi prima?

— ¿Cómo conociste a Malia?- No pude evitarlo, la curiosidad me había ganado y ahora me encontraba preguntando esto.

— En un hospital psiquiátrico.- Respondió algo distante, su brazo descansaba en la ventana abierta de su Jeep. — Aunque cierto la había visto antes, cuando Scott la volvió a humana, yo acompañe a mi padre a llevarla con el sr Tate.-

Frunzo el ceño, lo cierto es que no tengo la menor idea como es que ellos llegaron a tener una relación, y quería saberlo, aunque eso me provocaba algo de daño.

— ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?- Estoy segura que el ahora pensara que soy una metiche, pero quería saber cómo es que empezaron una relación.

Stiles por fin me mira. — De hecho nunca salimos.- Se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia a lo que dijo y me dejo confundida. — En Echo House nos besamos por primera vez, en un sótano, luego de pasar lo de la posesión del espíritu maligno pasábamos tiempo juntos y no nos dimos cuenta cuando fue que nos convertimos en algo más.-

Había llegado a una conclusión. — Entiendo, todo al principio solo fue una calentura.-

Stiles se sonroja. — ¿Qué? ¡No!... Tal vez un poco, si.- Stiles deja de mirarme. — Vale, me has confundido un poco ahora.-

— ¿Qué sientes ahora por ella?- Tenia otra pregunta, una para mi ¿Por qué estoy preguntando tanto cuando no quiero hablar de su relación? Hum, es masoquismo conmigo misma.

— La amo, y sé que soy joven para decir eso aún, pero luego de todo lo que he vivido estoy seguro de mis sentimientos.-

Siento como mi corazón se estruja y siento el dolor, eso no era lo que quería oír, tal vez que solo la atraía… Nunca quise oír que lo que sentía por ella era tan serio.

— Entonces, espero que sean feliz.- Digo ocultando mi enojo, no con ellos, si no conmigo por gustarme Stiles.

Quería golpear mi cabeza contra una pared, para dejar de ser un estúpida y gustarme el novio de mi prima ¡mi sangre, mi familia! Mis sentimientos están realmente mal.

— Cora yo, lo siento…-

No quiero oír decirlo, no puedo. Salgo del Jeep dejando a Stiles hablando solo, necesitaba aire y no quiero oír a Stiles pidiendo disculpa porque no vamos a salir, o que el beso simplemente fue un error, eso ya lo sé, no quiero que lo diga. Aun así el idiota de Stiles me sigue.

— No quiero hablar ¿okey? No me importa que hayas vuelto con Malia, para mi está bien.- Digo enfrentándome a Stiles.

— Íbamos a salir, y sabes que sentí cosas por el beso.- Dice Stiles

Lo interrumpo. — Pero no fueron suficiente como para dejar de amar a Malia.- Suspiro. — Stiles…-

Un dolor fuerte recorre por mi cuerpo, miro al lado de mi vientre para encontrarme una daga enterada, una mano pasa por mi boca y evita que pueda gritar mientras mis piernas fallan y no pudo sostenerme por mi misma, mareada puedo ver a Stiles que luchaba contra un hombre que le ponía un paño blanco en la boca. Yo lo conocía pero no logra recordar quien era, simplemente podía entender el dolor por mi cuerpo.

El hombre golpea a Stiles en la cabeza con su pistola, y este cae al suelo desmayado. El hombre que me sostenía a mi enterró más profundo la daga, y es cuando ya no pude sentir nada más.

— Stiles.- Logro susurra antes de caer al suelo desmayada.


	21. Capítulo 20: Debilidades Donovan

— ¿Qué haces?- Adam entra a mi habitación, sin tocar, algo normal en mi hermano.

— Estaba vigilando a la werecoyote hasta que llego el humano y se besaron, me aburrí y ahora estoy en Facebook.- Respondo sin apartar la mirada de mi laptop.

— Suena interesante.- Adam se sienta a mi lado en la cama.

Lo miro, sabía lo que había hecho, sabía lo que le dijo a la werecoyote, y estoy segura que Adam sabe que se todo, aun así no ha dicho nada y eso me pone nerviosa ¿Cuáles eran los sentimientos de Adam hacia Malia?

No quiero matar a Malia yo sola, no, eso deberíamos disfrutarlo los dos, esa maldita zorra había matado a nuestro hermano mayor, lo único que merecía era la muerte y no me importa que lo haya matado "accidentalmente" como dice la muy estúpida, solo mi idiota hermano Adam podría creer eso.

— Por favor dime que la historia no se ha repetido.- Le digo cerrando mi laptop para concentrarme en él. — He visto todo, sé que le dijiste no la mataremos, por favor, dime que solo fue una estrategia.-

Rogaba porque dijera que sí, que no sentía nada por la asesina de nuestro hermano, si él decía lo contario íbamos a tener tantos problemas. Habíamos trabajado duro, muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, para vengarnos como para que una simple calentura de mi hermano lo arruinara.

— Carla, hemos terminado.- Responde distante, mirando hacia la ventana.

Suspiro enojada. — No, nada ha terminado hasta que la matemos.- Obligo que me mire a los ojos agarrando su rostro. — ¿Te gusta Malia? Bien, podrás divertirte con ella antes de matarla.-

Adam aparta mi mano de su rostro y sonríe leve, noto como andaba de deprimido. — ¿En serio quieres que la historia se repite?-

Sus palabras hacen que me estomago se remueva, no quiero que se repita para él, se cuánto sufrió cuando tuvo que intentar matar a su novia, se lo que se siente cuando porque yo mate al mío, pero eso era lo que teníamos que hacer, ese es nuestro trabajo, matar a todo ser sobrenatural.

— La vamos a matar, no está en discusión.- Dejo de mirarlo.

— No lo vamos hacer, se lo debemos, Jared casi la viola solo trato de defenderse.-

— ¡Jared es nuestro hermano!- Lo enfrento. — ¿Olvidas lo que no ha enseñado papá? Familia ante todo.-

Ahora estaba enojada con Adam, por ser tan débil ante la cara bonita de Malia Hale, ella era peligrosa, y a lo peligroso se le mata. Toda nuestra vida hemos sido entrenados para matar cualquier cosa con garras, es nuestro deber, Adam debe entenderlo, no debe hacer lo mismo que el pasado, dejar huir a una presa.

¡Además que la maldita zorra había matado a nuestro hermano mayor! ¿Necesitas más razones para su muerte?

— ¡Quiero ser justo, Carla!- Exclama Adam levantándose de la cama.

— La justicia no sirve de nada.- Tanto Adam como yo nos volteamos para ver a nuestro padre parado en la puerta, mirándonos con una sonrisa. — Lo has aprendido desde muy pequeño cuando una de esas cosas mato a su madre, inocente madre.-

Esas palabras me hirieron, no recuerdo a mi madre, pero hubiera dado todo por conocerla, nos hemos sentido muy solos, nuestro padre nos ha usado desde pequeños a ser maquinas asesinas con entrenamientos más fuertes cada día.

— No vamos a matar a Malia papá.- Dice Adam.

— ¿Te gusta?- Pregunta papá.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?- Pude notar lo desesperado que estaba mi hermano ahora.

— Entiendo si te gusta la werecoyote está bien pero solo puedes divertirte un momento con ella.- Dice mi padre.

Tengo que aguantar una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara de asco de Adam. Esa cara confirma que Malia no le gusta, pero ahora solo me confundía ¿Por qué quería protegerla?

— ¡Que no me gusta, solo quiero hacer lo correcto una vez en mi maldita vida!- Adam está enojado.

Mi padre se acerca, y se cuál es su siguiente movimiento, golpea a Adam en la cara. Cierro fuerte mis ojos al sentir el golpe, puedo jurar que Adam debe estar sufriendo ahora porque nuestro padre golpea duro.

— Lo correcto no te dará nada en la vida, Adam.- Exclama papá respirando con pesadez, se notaba lo enojado que estaba ahora. — Coged sus armas, vamos por ella ahora mismo.- Ordena antes de salir de la habitación.

Me acerco rápidamente a Adam, y agarro su barbilla para que alzara el rostro, salía una fina línea de sangre en su labio. Suspiro, eso se ganaba por débil y terco. Voy al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuando regreso limpio la sangre con delicadeza.

— ¿Esto es importante para ti?- Le pregunto, ahora intentando desinflamar su mejilla con agua fría.

— ¿Hacer lo correcto?- Asiento. — Lo es, ¿no ves a nuestro padre? Es un loco asesino.-

— Pero asesina a creaturas peligrosas para los humanos, él no es malo.-

— Es un maldito loco, ¿olvida lo que te hizo?- Responde Adam.

Un escalofrió pasa por mi cuerpo al recordar, aunque quisiera nunca lo podría olvidar. Suspiro, odio admitirlo pero él tiene razón nuestro padre es un loco.

— No podemos decirle que no.- Lo miro a los ojos. — Nos ara cosas feas si no matamos a Malia.- Razono, no tenemos opciones para hacer lo bueno, simplemente somos máquinas de matar.

Adam niega, no dice nada solo se va a mi laptop que estaba en mi cama, yo lo sigo y miro que pone la cámara del desván de Derek Hale, toda la manada estaba ahí, y podemos ver algo, Nick estaba con ellos, esa pequeña presa que se nos escapó por culpa de Malia hablaba con la manada de Scott sobre nosotros.

— ¡Saben de nosotros!- Grito sorprendida, estamos un paso atrás de ellos ahora.

— Tranquila, Scott no nos atacara.- Dice Adam.

No puedo creerlo, Scott lo dijo pero nunca me confió en un hombre lobo.

— Debemos contárselo a papá.-

Adam me mira. — ¡Nunca! Tal vez si hablamos con Scott lleguemos a un acuerdo.-

— ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?- Ahora estaba confundido.

— Nosotros nos vamos y ellos harán como si nada.- Sonríe de medio lado, como si ya hubiera ganado algo.

Alzo una ceja. — ¿Eso nos conviene?-

— ¡Chicos bajad que la manada de fenómenos ya saben que somos los cazadores!- El grito de papá se hace oír por todo el lugar.

Miro de nuevo a Adam. — Dile adiós a tu plan.-

_.u._

— No vamos a matarla, podéis hacerlo tú solo.- Seguía diciendo Adam, y luego de sus palabras venia un golpe por parte de nuestro padre.

Estaba conteniéndome para no saltar hacia mi padre y apartarlo de mi hermano, ya estaba muy golpeado, de su rostro salía sangre y empezaba a hincharse. ¿Por qué Adam hacia esto? ¿Por qué sufría por una chica que acaba de conocer y mato a nuestro hermano?

Era un idiota. Los chicos son idiotas.

Mi padre se limpia la mano con un paño, y no golpea más a Adam, este cae al suelo cuando padre empuja la silla que estaba sentado hacia atrás, voy corriendo para ver si estaba bien. Estaba enojada con Adam, pero eso no quita que me preocupe de mi hermano.

— Eres igual de terco que yo.- Dice papá. — No tenéis que matarla si no quiere.- Chasquea los dedos y con ese simple gesto Paul se acerca y le pasa su celular. — Tengo que encargarme de esto yo solo.-

— Conmigo.- Dice Pual.

— Claro, contigo también viejo amigo.- Mi papá marca un número rápido en su celular y no demora en contestarle, como estaba en alta voz pude oír a quien llamo.

— ¿Hola?-

— Scott McCall.- Miro sorprendida a mi papá, no sabía que tuviera el número de los chicos, definitivamente él siempre está un paso adelante que todos.

— Hem ¿Quién es?- La voz de Scott mostraba todo lo confundido que estaba.

— Un viejo amigo de Malia.- Mi padre me mira, solo para giñarme un ojo, de seguro piensa que estoy de su lado, pero no, quiero apoyar a mi hermano. — Hemos trabajado duro para encontrarla pero hemos oído los rumores.-

— ¿Rumores?-

— Si, que son una manada muy fuerte, tal vez quieren proteger a Malia, pero ella hizo cosas malas, tenemos un código debemos seguirlo.-

Desde la otra línea hay silencio. — No dejaremos que le hagan daño.-

Mi padre ríe. — Lo sabemos pero ya llegaremos a un acuerdo ¿Qué tal nos encontramos en el bosque a las 4 de la mañana? Hora hermosa para ver el amanecer.-

Esto estaba mal, mi padre ha planeado algo que estoy segura no será bueno para la manada de Scott. ¡Oh no, ahora estoy sintiendo lastima por ellos! Debo controlarme o me llenare de sentimientos que no sean de matar, matar, y matar.

— De acuerdo, hablaremos.- Scott ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.

— ¡Excelente werewolf!- Mi padre sonríe feliz. — Nos vemos.- Cuando cuelga se gira para verme, aun sostenía el rostro de Adam en mi regazo.

— ¿Vas a matarlos a todos?- Pregunto directamente.

— Uno por uno, como un gato a unos ratones.- Responde Paul.

Dios, esto será una masacre, mi padre se ha vuelto loco por completo.

— Lastima que no vendrán con nosotros a la diversión.- Dice mi papá sacando un arma pequeña que no logro ver muy bien. — Esto me duele más a mí que a ustedes.- Apunta a Adam y yo trato de cuidar a mi hermano con mi cuerpo pero aun así le dispara y sangre salpiquea mi cara. — Bueno, tal vez no.-

— ¡Papá no!- Grito justo cuando él me dispara ahora a mí.


	22. Capítulo 21: Las marcas

Algo anda mal, lo siento apenas despierto y no veo a Stiles a mi lado. Huelo el aire y noto que solo había una persona en el desván, Liam, lo cual me pareció extraño al ver la hora ¿no debería estar en su casa durmiendo? Y ¿Dónde están los demás?

Me visto rápidamente con lo primero que encuentro en mi armario y bajo las escaleras, Liam dormía en el sofá, el televisor estaba prendido y en su mano descansaba el control remoto, fue algo tierno, parecía un niño pequeño durmiendo pero aun así tuve que despertarlo.

— ¿Dónde están todos?- Le pregunto mientras el restriega sus ojos.

Mi corazón se estruja cada segundo y mi vientre duele, era como un presentimiento que nada andaba bien.

— Han salido a verse con un tal Ben.- Dice Liam bostezando.

¡No! ¿Cómo es que se enteraron de los Donovan? ¡Ahora estaban en peligro, todos!

— ¿Dónde están? ¡¿Cómo es que fueron a ellos?!- Estaba entrando en pánico.

Liam me mira confundido. — Tranquila, hay un plan, nadie te lastimara.- Ahora me da una sonrisa calmada.

¡Él no lo entendía! Prácticamente ellos se han metido en la boca del lobo. Empiezo a dar vueltas por el lugar, esto estaba mal, Ben iría por mí ¿Por qué los ha citado sin mí? Tenía tantas preguntas ahora rodando por mi cabeza, pero no había tiempo para que Liam las contestara.

— Espera.- Miro a Liam asustada. — ¿Stiles y Lydia han ido con ellos?-Liam asiente. ¡Ahora lo entendía! Los Donovan irán por los más débiles. — ¡Tenemos que buscarlos, ahora!-

Agarro la mano de Liam y lo empujo para levantarse del sofá, no lo dejaría solo aquí, donde está en peligro que vengan también por él. Liam me mira desconcertado, parecía no entender nada y no tenía tiempo ahora para explicar.

El timbre del desván suena, provoca que de un pequeño salto asustada, aun así salgo corriendo hacia la puerta, y al abrirla puedo ver algo que me desconcierta. Adam y Carla tirados en el piso, sus ropas llenas de sangre y con heridas por todo su cuerpo. Me agacho con un repentino sentimiento de preocupación hacia ellos, los miro estaban muy mal pero siento sus corazones aun.

Liam se hace a mi lado. — ¡Oh por Dios!- Exclama viendo con asco la sangre. — ¿Ellos no eran tus cazadores?- Pregunta.

— ¿Cómo sabes que me cazaban?- Pregunto mirándolo.

Él se encoje de hombros. — Lo sabemos todo ya, Malia.- Maldición, ahora cuando los encontremos de seguro me preguntaran muchas cosas. — ¿Puedes explicarme que pasa?- Niego con la cabeza. — ¿Hules eso?-

Frunzo el ceño y me concentro en olfatear, lo único que puedo oler es sangre, de Adam, de Carla… De Stiles.

— Maldicion.-

Paso por encima de los hermanos Donovan y corro hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, Liam siguiendo en todo momento. A un lado de la carretera puedo ver el Jeep de Stiles, un machón de sangre en el suelo que no era del humano, era de Cora. Me acerco más y puedo ver en el capo del Jeep letras escritas con sangre, sangre de Stiles.

_"__La muerte se acerca"_

Paso una mano a mi boca ahogando un grito, siento mis ojos llenándose de lágrimas y me estomago removiéndose. No lo soporto más y corro hacia unos arbustos donde vomito. Siento las manos de Liam levantar mi cabello.

_.u._

Melissa, el sheriff, Derek, Braeden, Deaton y Liam, eran todos los que estaban en la casa de Scott. Yo nos los llame, simplemente estoy aun en un estado de shock, no me he movido siquiera, fue Liam quien se encargó de todo. Los llamo y explico todo, ahora me miraban con lastima sentada en el sofá, mientras espero que curen a Adam y Carla para matarlos.

Estoy segura que todo esto era una distracción, Ben uso a sus propios hijos como distracción para mí, pero no funcionara apenas Melissa y Deaton logren salvarlos yo los acosare hasta que me digan el plan de su maldito papá. No me rendiré hasta encontrar a toda la manada sana.

— Cuando los encontremos voy a castigarlos, he más, no podrán salir nunca más, nunca.- Oigo la voz de Melissa con facilidad aunque ella este en la cocina.

— ¿Crees que es suficiente? Nuestros hijos tiene cosas sobrenaturales a su alrededor, nunca estarán a salvo en realidad.- Dice el sheriff. Los tratan de susurrar.

— No, pueden estar a salvo, solo deben de aprender no hacer planes sin calcularlos antes.- Y ese era mi primo, Derek, sé que está mal, el olio la sangre de su hermana.

Mi pecho se llenó de culpa, yo fui quien no pudo cuidar a la manada, yo fue quien los metió en este problema y ahora están con un loco cazador psicópata que casi mata a sus hijos para usarlos de carnada.

Ahora quiero venganza.

Mi celular suena lo cual me asusta un poco al principio, lo saco de mi bolsillo y leo el mensaje.

— "_6 de la mañana, tengo sueño ¿y tú? Oh ¿y cómo están mis hijos?"_

El psicópata de Ben quería jugar, quiero golpearlo ahora.

_Malia Tate._

— "_Lo más probable es que mueran, ¿feliz de tu misma creación?_"

_Ben Donovan_

—_ "__Mucho, tengo a toda tu manada gracias a ellos, y claro, a que tu alfa sea tan ingenuo."_

_Malia Tate._

—_ "__No los toques si no quieres que arranque cada parte de tu cuerpo con mucho dolor."_

_Ben Donovan._

—_ "__Sigues siendo toda una furia. Voy a darte una pista de mi juego, mira el vientre de mis hijos."_

Esto me va a dar asco, lo sé. Corro hacia el segundo piso de la casa de Scott mientras tiro el celular de nuevo a mi bolsillo, entro a la habitación que está usando Deaton para curar a los hermanos.

— ¿Se encuentran bien?- Le pregunto al veterinario.

Deaton limpia su frente con el dorso de su mano, sus guantes llenos de sangre me daban asco. — Aun no están estables, han perdido mucha sangre y solo son humanos, será increíble si logran sobrevivir.-

No tengo ni la menor idea porque me sentí algo triste por ellos, después de todo ellos eran los malos no debería sentir lastima por los Donovan.

Ignorando la mirada de Deaton me acerco a la cama donde estaban los hermanos inconscientes, dando un largo suspiro antes alzo la blusa de Carla solo un poco, su piel había sido usada como una hoja y juro que Ben uso una daga para escribir en el vientre de su hija.

— _Llenos de trampas_. ¿Qué significa?- Deaton lee las palabras en voz alta.

— No lo sé.- Respondo, voy ahora al otro lado de la cama para alzar la camisa de Adam, su estómago igual al de su hermana. — _Lugar de recuerdos_.- Digo lo que decía en el estómago de Adam. — Ben me mando mensajes, me digo que viera esto pero no entiendo que significa, fuera mucha más fácil con Lydia, ella es la lista.- Suspiro.

— ¿Puedo ver los mensajes?- Pregunta Deaton, le doy me celular. — Parece que quiere usar a los chicos como cebo para ti.-

Asiento, eso era justo lo que quería Ben hacer, matarme, y le daré fácil mi vida si con eso salva a la manada, era justo, yo fui quien los metió en este problema nadie más los puede sacar de él.

— Lo que creo es que debes buscar desde el fondo de tus recuerdos para entender que significa esas palabras.- Me mira a los ojos. — Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que te odie tanto?-

— Mate a su hijo.- Respondo directamente. — Su hijo favorito.-

Puedo ver como Deaton está sorprendido por mi confesión, sé que nadie puede creer que yo haya matado pero no tengo tiempo para contar toda la historia.

_.u._

Las horas pasaron y ninguno de nosotros sabe nada de los chicos. Estoy muy preocupada por todos, y cada minuto el sentimiento de culpabilidad crecía, y odio sentirlo. Tuve que contarle la historia a todos, y me miraron con lastima y tristeza, no me gusta que sientan eso por mí, pero no puedo hacer más.

Ben no volvió a mandarle nada, no tenía ninguna otra pista para encontrar a la manada, y eso me hace sentir inútil. Adam y Carla aún están de gravedad y no pueden llevarlos al hospital porque no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo explicar lo que dice en sus vientres. No podíamos hacer nada sin la manada, necesitamos la inteligencia de Lydia, las habilidades de Kira, los planes de Stiles, el apoyo del alfa Scott, todos estábamos perdidos sin ellos.

— ¿Estas bien?-

Doy un respingo, no me había dado cuenta cuando fue que Parrish salió de la casa. Volteo a verlo.

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte.- Se disculpa.

Niego con la cabeza y le doy una leve sonrisa. — No te preocupes, solo estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos.-

Parrish se sienta a mi lado en el jardín de la casa McCall, y mira al cielo oscuro. — ¿Qué pensabas?-

— En muchas cosas.- Respondo. — Entre ellas que todo esto es mi culpa.-

Parrish me mira. — No es así, tu solo te defendiste.-

Eso era cierto, pero eso era algo que jamás entendería Ben, tengo que darle mi sangre y mida para que los deje en paz, o está la otra opción, matar a Ben Donovan. Miro a Parrish, él había llegado horas atrás, había llamado al sheriff para saber porque no había llegado a trabajar y el sheriff Stilinski le dijo todo.

Cuando pregunto por Lydia pude oler su preocupación al saber que también fue secuestrada, era obvio que Parrish sentía algo por ella.

— Pues Ben no entiende eso.- Digo luego de segundos en silencio. — ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?-

— Claro.-

Sonrió. — ¿Qué sientes por Lydia?-

El corazón de Parrish se acelera y evita mis ojos. — La quiero, es una buena amiga.- Su corazón se acelera más.

— Estas mintiendo.- Digo. — Puedo saber cuándo mientes ¿recuerdas?-

Parrish parece decepcionado. — Estoy confundido ¿sí?- Se encoje de hombros. — Me gusta pero es menor y yo soy un oficial de policía, lo nuestro es más que imposible.- Habla triste.

No entiendo, nada es imposible y mucho menos para Lydia Martin, sé que a la banshee le gusta y el me acaba de confesarme que también le gusta ¿Por qué dice que es difícil? Definitivamente los humanos son complicados.

— No lo entiendo.- Confieso encogiéndome de hombros.

Parrish ríe. — Si, es algo complicado.-

Le doy una sonrisa, y quedamos en silencio varios segundos, pero es un silencio cómodo.

— Malia.- Volteo a ver a Liam. — Tienes que ver esto.-

Porque será que pienso que eso será malo. Me levanto y Parrish imite mis pasos, al entrar a la casa el aire era tenso y todos estaban alrededor del comedor, me acerco y todos me mira.

— ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto al sentir la preocupación de todos.

El sheriff me pasa una carta, no sé si quiero saber lo que dice pero aun así la leo.

"_Querida Malia, conociéndote sé que a esta hora debes estar matándote por saber dónde están tus amigos fenómenos y el humano, y yo estoy seguro que mis adorables hijos ya deben estar muertos._

_Quisiera asegurarte que tu novio humano este bien, pero sabes mejor que nadie cual débil son. Como no sos muy inteligente sé que no has entendido lo que escribí en mis hijos, lo que me ha dado tiempo en divertirme con tus amigos, los que no tienen curación._

_Te queda poco tiempo antes que alguno de los dos mueran, y no olvides, también puedo hacer que sufran los sobrenaturales, eso te quita más tiempo._

_Disfruta de tu sufrimiento por no saber que pasara a tus debilidades._

_PD: Te dejo algunas lindas fotos. _"

A este punto mi respiración estaba agitada, podía sentir como mis sentidos se ponían en alerta para atacar. Agarro las fotos que estaban en la mesa, y las miro. Hay estaban, toda la manada con muchas heridas y sangre a su alrededor, en el suelo. Stiles y Lydia mucho peor que el resto. No aguantaran mucho.

Mis garras salen y destrozan las imágenes, todos me miran pero los ignoro. Tengo que hacer algo ahora mismo o Ben los matara.

Noto una cosa al leer de nuevo la carta, Ben tiene gran interés en que sus hijos estén muertes, hare lo contrario, los mantendré con vida, ellos deben saber los planes de Ben y cuando reaccionen tiene que decirme.

Entro a la habitación donde los hermanos seguían inconscientes, Deaton logro sacar las balas de su cuerpo y ahora estaban un poco estable, no es seguro que sobrevivan la noche. Las palabras de esta mañana del veterinario se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Un pequeño recuerdo vuela en mi cabeza.

Cuando estuve con los Donovan y lastime a Ben él se inyecto algo, eso lo curo enseguida de las marcas de mis garras.

Necesito esas inyecciones.

_.u._

— Es la peor idea.- Dice de nuevo Liam.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. — Ben no está en la casa es obvio, todo va a estar bien, solo vamos por esas inyecciones y ya.- Respondo dándole una sonrisa a Liam.

Este aún me mira inseguro, bufo y me giro para estar frente a la puerta de la casa Donovan, con mucha facilidad rompo el seguro y entramos. Solo les explique lo que pude a todos, estaba muy agitada en buscarlas ya, los humanos se quedaron en la casa de Scott con los Donovan, y Derek con ellos para su protección. Solo somos Parrish, Liam y yo en la casa de Ben.

— ¿Puedes explicarme de nuevo que buscamos? Soy nuevo en esto.- Susurra Parrish, no parecía estar bien entrando a una casa sin una orden primero.

Busco en unos estantes de la sala pero no veo más que papeles y fotos.

— Unas inyecciones con algún liquido rojo.- Respondo, no se mucho de eso tampoco. — Oh, y también que huela mal.-

— Valla, son adictos a las armas.- Parrish saca varias armas de un escritorio.

Es verdad, a ellos le gusta usar cada arma para torturar de forma diferente. Tienes pistolas, cuchillos, flechas y cualquier otra cosa filosamente peligrosa.

— Chicos, las encontré.- Liam baja las escaleras con un estuche en sus manos.

Me acerco y las miro, esas eran, tengo la posibilidad de salvar a Carla y Adam, eso me hace sentir un poco mejor.

— Vamos.- Les digo a los chicos.

_.u._

— No es asi de fácil, ni siquiera yo sé que es.- Dice Deaton mirando el líquido de la inyección confundido.

— Solo inyéctalos donde sea.- Habla Derek, estaba desesperado por saber dónde está su pequeña hermana.

— En vez de ayudarlos podemos es ponerlos más graves, son humanos.- Dice de nuevo Deaton.

Derek, Deaton, Melissa y el sheriff empiezan una discusión por inyectarlos o no. Me estaban desperrando de una forma increíble, no podíamos perder tanto tiempo, el loco de Ben ahora mismo deben de estar torturando a la manada.

Ese último pensamiento me convence en hacer algo.

Agarro las inyecciones de las manos de Deaton y Melissa, ellos me miran sin entender, ignoro eso, como casi siempre ignoro sus miradas, me acerco a los cazadores y entierro las inyecciones en sus piernas sin delicadeza alguna.

— Esperemos que funcione.- Digo entregándoles las inyecciones vacías a Melissa y Deaton.

Me giro y justo en ese momento Adam despierta sobresaltado y sentándose en la cama. ¡Oh por Dios en serio no puedo creer que haya funcionado! Me quedo sorprendida viendo a Adam, quien miraba a todos lados confundido.

— Joder.- Dice Adam. — ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunta mirándome.

Mi garganta se seca y soy incapaz de decir algo, estaba algo desconcertada, y confundida, ¿tengo que hablar o atacarlo?

— Hemos salvado su vida.- Habla Derek serio, mostrándose retador.

— Tu padre secuestro a mi hijo.- Ahora habla Melissa. — Y sus amigos.- Parecía que trataba de no sonar muy dura.

Adam no deja de mirarme y eso me incomoda, el olía a confusión y miedo. No dice nada, solo voltea para ver a su hermana aun inconsciente a su lado, parece que lo que sea que le inyecte no le sirvió. De hecho le hizo muy mal.

Adam mira la jeringa en la mano de Deaton y luego entra en pánico agarrando a su hermana por los hombros preocupado. — ¡Carla!-

No entiendo nada ¿significa que Carla Donovan ha muerto?


	23. Capítulo 22: En el juego del cazador

Me despierto con un balde de agua fría cayendo en mí, respiro y escupo el agua. Mi cabeza empieza a dar vueltas, aun así trato de ver a mi alrededor que estaba todo borroso. El olor que deprendía el lugar era asqueroso.

No recuerdo nada.

— Despierta lobito.- Oigo una voz.

Controlo mi respiración para calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Puedo sentir al hombre tirando más agua pero no a mí. Mi manada. Cierro fuerte mis ojos para luego abrirlos y estos brillar a rojo. Logre ver un poco más claro todo, me levanto un poco sintiendo mi cuerpo pesado.

Veo a un hombre que no recuerdo ver antes, pero su voz me parecía conocida, le tiraba agua fría a mi manada. Mis colmillos salen y le gruño para que dejara de hacerlo, mientras el resto de la manada también despertaba.

— Déjalos.- Susurro entre dientes.

— No te tengo miedo lobo, meted tus colmillitos si no quieres electricidad.- El hombre habla.

No quiero problemas ahora, mis colmillos desaparecen al igual que mis ojos brillantes, la manada me miran extrañados por hacerle caso al cazador. Respiro hondo y miro si todos estaban bien, puedo oler su sangre en heridas superficiales, estaban bien.

— Buen chico, quedad aquí, volveré para jugar más tarde.- Dice una vez más el hombre.

Cuando sale de la habitación todos podemos respirar un poco aliviados.

— ¿Están bien?- Le pregunto a mi manada.

Me acerco a Kira y la ayudo a levantarse del suelo, hago lo mismo con Lydia, Stiles apenas puede levantarse el mismo y ayudar a Cora. Todos tiemblan de frio.

— He estado mejor.- Responde Lydia, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y viendo el lugar.

Todos hacemos lo mismo, vemos donde estábamos, parece un viejo sótano por completo vacío, el suelo y las paredes eran blancas, y no había ventanas algunas, parecía una jaula para ratones.

— Maldición, no recuerdo nada.- Exclama Stiles, sobando su cabeza.

¿Y ahorra que hago? Tampoco recuerdo nada, solo un golpe en mi cabeza antes de todo estar negro. Tengo que cuidar a mi manada, pero me siento débil y las paredes me asfixiaban. Kira parece darse cuenta que estaba mareado porque pasa sus pequeños brazos a mi alrededor.

— Encontraremos una salida, siempre lo hacemos.- Kira me da una pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, siempre lo hacemos, debemos tener confianza que saldremos bien de esto. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Stiles tose. — ¿Y Malia?- Noto lo preocupado que esta al no verla a su lado.

— Tranquilo.- Le digo. — De seguro aún está en el desván con Liam.-

Lydia alza una ceja. — Creo que ya empiezo a recordar.- Todos las miramos. — Estaba en el auto con Kira, una artefacto extraño rompió la ventana de mi auto, y luego un humo lo lleno por completo, no tuvimos tiempo de apartarlo porque ya estábamos como dormidas.-

Woow, no debí dejar a las chicas solas.

— Ustedes tuvieron suerte.- Habla Cora. — Stiles y yo habíamos salido del jeep por…- Comparte una mirada con Stiles, lo cual fue algo extraño. — aire, cuando sentí una daga clavada en el costado de mi estómago, ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta.- Se detiene para pensar. — Luego ponen unos paños en nuestras bocas, y lo último que recuerdo es que uno golpea a Stiles en la cabeza con una pistola.- Termina con un suspiro.

— Eso explica porque me duele la maldita cabeza.- Dice Stiles.

Todos me miran, esperando que explique que me paso. — Estaba esperando en el bosque, cuando siento un golpe punzante en mi cabeza y luego electricidad pasar por todo mi cuerpo, es todo lo que recuerdo.-

— Al parecer fuimos presas fáciles.- Dice Lydia.

Estoy de acuerdo con eso, no debimos separarnos, esos cazadores no tuvieron problemas en tomarnos desprevenidos, y ahora estamos encerrados sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Me acerco a la puerta y todos me siguen. Era una puerta normal, con poco fuerza debería de romperla, pero eso no sucedes, uso toda mi fuerza alfa pero el candado era imposible de romper y ante el tacto con mis manos parecía quemarlas.

— No se puede romper.- Digo desanimado.

— Algo aún no tiene sentido en todo esto.- Habla Lydia tocando el candado de la puerta, aparta su mano apenas lo toca. — Nos han cogido a nosotros.- Me mira a los ojos. — Pero no a Malia, ni siquiera Liam.- La miro confundido, ¿Qué quería decir? Lydia da un suspiro exasperado. — Ellos quieren vengarse de Malia pero no la han traído, nos han dejado aquí donde no podemos cuidarla.-

— Tal vez… sean otros cazadores.- Dice Stiles inseguro.

Lydia bufa.

— Son los mismos.- Dice Cora. — Puedo reconocer su olor, solo que no están ni Adam ni Carla.-

— Aun no entiendo como los conociste.- Lydia dice mirando a Cora.

Cora da una media sonrisa. — He seguido a Malia, ella nunca hubiera dicho nada.-

En eso tenía razón, Malia nunca tuvo confianza en decirnos algo de lo que pasaba, aun no tiene suficiente confianza con la manada.

— Buena jugada.- Lydia le da una sonrisa traviesa a Cora.

— Okey chicas, ¿quieren decir que exactamente es lo que piensan?- Pregunto un poco confundido.

Lydia se gira para verme, su cabello mojado golpea su hombro. — Estos hijos de perras nos van a utilizar como carnada.-

— Para atraer a Malia.- Digo entendiendo.

— No me gusta tener este presentimiento que algo va a salir mal.- Habla Kira.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, todo estaba fuera de nuestras manos, nunca habíamos estado tan perdidos.

_.u._

Media hora estuvimos buscando una salida, gastando energías absurdamente ya que este lugar no había escapatoria.

Me recuesto en la pared. Kira estaba en mi regazo, intentando dormir pero sabía que no podía, cada vez temblaba más, solo podía abrazarla protectoramente. Hacía mucho frio, la manada están sentados en el suelo, cada uno abrazándose a sí mismo para conseguir calor.

— Vamos a estar bien ¿cierto?- La voz de Kira tiembla.

La aprieto más contra mi pecho. — Claro que si.- Aseguro siendo sincero, hare lo que sea para mantener a salvo la manada.

Kira alza la mirada y me da una sonrisa, su labio inferior tiembla, limpio la sangre seca de su mejilla. — Te quiero.- Susurra.

Siento mis ojos picar por dejar caer lágrimas, ese te quiero parecía una despedida, y no permitiré eso, voy a pensar en cómo salir de acá, soy el alfa, y ellos son mis amigos, mi familia, los salvare con mi propia vida.

— También te quiero.- Beso la mejilla de Kira, esta se vuelve a recostar en mi pecho.

Huelo la tristeza que deprendía de mi manada, para luego ser reemplazada por miedo cuando la puerta se abre y entra el cazador.

— Hola pequeños.- El hombre mira su reloj. — Miren la hora que es y no han comido nada.- Alza la mirada para vernos. — Ni se han cambiado esas ropas mojadas, pero a quien le importa ¿no?-

Todos nos podemos en pie, y enfrentamos al cazador. — ¿Qué quieres?- Digo entre dientes y poniéndome en posición de ataque.

El hombre me ignora. — ¡Paul traer las esposas!- Grita mirando hacia atrás. — Ahora chicos, veamos quien dura más.-

Ninguno de nosotros somos rápidos y reacciones a tiempo, el hombre se pone una máscara y echa una bomba de humo que hace nos desmayemos todos.

_.u._

Despertamos de nuevo por agua fría. Estábamos encadenados a la pared, y cada vez que trataba de romper una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasa por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me pasa? Ando muy débil, no era normal.

— Pareces débil pelirroja, empecemos contigo.- Dice el cazador que ahora se cómo se llama, Ben.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!- Grito empujando de mis cadenas sin importarme el dolor que eso me causaba.

El otro hombre me da un golpe en la cara, mis dientes crecen y le gruño a Paul pero este solo me hace un gesto de silencio.

— Basta de interrupciones o será peor.- Ben juega con un cuchillo en sus manos mientras se acerca de Lydia, ella lloraba en silencio. — Eres una banshee ¿crees que sabrás cuando estas en peligro? Una mejor pregunta ¿crees que adivinaras donde corto primero?- Ben ríe con sarna, yo y Stiles seguíamos moviendo nuestras cadenas.

Lydia lo mira a los ojos, y miro cual asustada estaba. — No lo sé.- Responde tratando que su voz no tiemble, que el cazador no note su miedo.

Ben sonríe con malicia y acerca el cuchillo a la pierna de Lydia. — Esto va a doler.- Dice Ben antes de empezar hacer presión con el filo del cuchillo en la piel de Lydia. Los gritos de Lydia no se demoran en escuchar.

— ¡No!- Gritamos todos y tratamos de movernos pero cada choque de electricidad nos debilitaban.

— ¡Cállense!- Grita Ben. — Paul callarlos.-

Paul asiente y agarra cinta adhesiva, nos pone un pedazo a cada uno en la boca, y eso calla nuestras quejas cuando seguimos viendo como da cortes en la piel delicada de Lydia, y seguimos oyendo sus gritos. Kira cierra fuerte los ojos sintiéndose inútil y no queriendo ver más la sangre.

Ben limpia el cuchillo lleno de la sangre de Lydia en un paño, Lydia mira sus piernas con los cortes en ella y siento el dolor que sale de la banshee, me siento realmente mal al no poder hacer nada. Lydia me mira y ver sus lágrimas hace que me sienta peor.

— Kira, kitsune, tampoco tienes auto curación, sigues tu.- Ben se acerca a Kira.

Me muevo con más fuerza pero aun las cadenas no tienen algún indicio de romperse. Ben le quita la cinta a Kira y le da una sonrisa malvada, los ojos de Kira se empezaron ya a llenar de lágrimas. ¡No, no la puede tocar! Ben alza el brazo de Kira y empieza a hacer cortes más profundos en el que los que hacía en Lydia. Los gritos de Kira hacían que mi corazón se estrujara de dolor.

Todos seguíamos peleando contra nuestras cadenas cuando Ben termina con Kira y se acerca ahora a Cora.

— Cora Hale, mujer lobo, tu sí que tienes auto curación.- Alza la blusa de Cora para ver su vientre. — Necesitamos algo especial para ti.- Agarra una daga, cuando la huelo sé que esto no será bueno.

Le quita la cinta a Cora, y entierra la daga una y otra vez en el vientre de Cora, ella no grita solo muerde su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que le sale un poco de sangre del labio, sus ojos se mantuvieron siempre cerrado y salían lagrimas silenciosas de ellos.

Tengo que hacer algo, lo sé, pero ni siquiera puedo moverme ya, mi cuerpo dolía de una forma asombrosa, un dolor que no recordaba sentir desde que era humano.

— Stiles Stilinski, simple y aburrido humano.- Ben se acerca ahora a mi mejor amigo.

¡En serio justo en este momento me sentía tan inútil! Quiero ayudar a mis amigos, pero no puedo ¡No puedo!

Ben hace lo mismo que con las chicas al principio, le quita la cinta a Stiles, parecía que le gustaba oír los gritos de dolor. Vuelve agarrar el cuchillo de la mano de Paul y lo pasa por el pecho de Stiles, tengo que cerrar mis ojos al no poder a mi amigo llorar y oírlo gritar.

— Y solo queda el fabuloso Scott McCall, alfa.- Se acerca a mí, no necesito abrir mis ojos para saberlo. — ¿Te gusto oír los gritos de tu manada? ¿Cómo te hace sentir que no pudiste hacer nada para ayudarlos?-

Siento mis dientes crecer, tenía un instinto enorme de hacerle mucho daño a Ben. Cuando siento la daga enterrarse en mi pierna abro mis ojos brillando a rojo y le gruño Ben, mostrando mis colmillos, a Ben no parecerle intimidarle. Varios minutos siguen pasando y Ben hace una y otra vez lo mismo con la daga, no le doy el gusto de verme débil ante el dolor.

— Eso fue todo por hoy.- Ben se gira a ver a Paul. — Tómales las fotos y déjalos descansar, no somos unos monstruos.-


	24. Capítulo 23: Un minuto en silencio

Adam se levanta de la cama con pasos veloces, carga a Carla y la lleva hasta el baño. Sigo sin entender que exactamente pasa ¿Por qué la inyección sirvió para Adam pero no a Carla?

— ¿Qué es lo que haces?- Le pregunto entrando al baño detrás de él.

— Salvando a mí hermana.- Responde dejando a Carla en el suelo mientras llenaba la bañera.

— No siento su corazón, creo que ha muerto.- Dice Liam como si fuera muy obvio.

Adam lo mira mal pero no le dice nada. Ignora a todos los presentes y vuelve su atención en su hermana, la vuelve a cargar, estaba vez la deja en la bañera llena de agua. Luego de unos minutos Carla empieza a reaccionar pero Adam aun no la deja salir del agua. Parece como si quisiera que muriera ahogada.

— ¡La vas a matar!- Grita Melissa, siento su preocupación.

Adam no le pone atención a los gritos de todo para que dejara a Carla, simplemente sigue haciendo eso hasta que el pulso de Carla es muy débil. Cuando la saca de la bañera la deja una vez más en el suelo, le quita el cabello de la cara antes de darle respiración boca a boca.

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño realmente confundida por lo que hacía.

— Vamos Carla, reacciona, reacciona.- Susurra Adam dejando caer algunas lágrimas, parecía que estaba sufriendo.

Adam se aleja de Carla rindiéndose, siento la culpa que salía de él, y todos podemos ver que él también puede ser débil cuando empieza a llorar en silencio. Los adultos salen, al igual que Liam y Derek dejándome sola con un Adam débil, muerdo mi labio inferior al no saber qué hacer, ¿debo decir palabras de lo siento? Un sonido en particular llama mi atención y hace que me olvide de ser amable con Adam.

— Su corazón palpita.- Digo unos segundos antes que Carla empiece a escupir agua.

Adam se incorpora de inmediato para acercarse a su hermana. Cuando Carla logra controlar su respiración y deja de escupir agua se gira para ver a Adam, le da una sonrisa que Adam le devuelve y la abraza fuerte.

¿Era un mal momento para preguntar qué demonios es lo que acaba de suceder?

_.u._

— Malia cálmate.- Me dice el sheriff una vez más.

Bufo y me siento en el sofá una vez más, desesperada, miro a los hermanos frente a mí, cada uno con una toalla secando sus rostros, no querían hablar, solo decían que no saben qué fue lo que hizo su loco padre. No les creo nada, ni siquiera al oír su pulso calmado cuando hablan me convence.

— Haber chicos, que es lo único que recuerdan.- Pregunta Melissa, calmada, a los hermanos Donovan.

Carla me mira. — Lo único que recuerdo es que por culpa de Malia mi padre golpeo mucho a mi hermano.- Siento como en su voz me culpaba de todo.

Eso es extraño, ¿Por qué Adam y Ben pelearon por mí? Miro a Adam y el evita por completo mis ojos, eso me confunde más, y cuando siento su corazón acelerado lo único que puedo pensar es que esto es una locura sin sentido.

— Okey.- Habla el sheriff. — ¿No recuerdan haber oído a su padre decir donde llevaría a nuestros hijos?-

— Al parecer sigues sin conocer los movimientos Donovan, Malia.- Haba una vez más Carla. — Nuestro padre no deja cabos sueltos.- Miro unos segundos a Adam para luego de nuevo a mí. — Él nos dejó contigo, y sabe que si vivíamos podíamos hablar, obviamente no nos iba a decir su plan, no te iba ayudar a encontrarlo, quiere hacer sufrir primero a tus amigos.-

Tenía razón, sería fácil de encontrarlo si les dijera a sus hijos los planes, es por eso que casi los asesinan, ellos ya no les sirve.

— ¿Qué significa lo que escribió en sus vientres?- Pregunto.

— ¿¡Qué!?- Grita Carla antes de alzar su blusa y ver su vientre. — ¡Joder, esto no se quitara en un largo tiempo!- Exclama horrorizada.

— No es para tanto Carla, no es una de tus peores cicatrices.- Dice con calma Adam.

Carla lo mira. — Lo dices tú que si le sirve la inyección y no tiene ninguna.-

— Ustedes son extraños.- Dice Liam. Estoy de acuerdo con él.

Adam y Carla me miran ignorando a Liam.

— ¿Qué era lo que decía?- Pregunta Adam.

Pienso unos segundos. — _Lugar de recuerdos lleno de trampas._ No sé lo que significa.-

— La casa del bosque, es obvio.- Dice Carla con una sonrisa. Se levanta y me mira con burla. — ¿Vas a quedarte hay o iras a buscar a tus amigos?-

_.u._

Duramos varios minutos decidiendo que hacer, al final decidimos que solo Liam, Derek, los hermanos Donovan y yo iríamos a buscar a la manada, Deaton, el sheriff y Melissa se han quedado con Braeden quien los cuidara.

— ¿Puedo decir que esto no parece una buena idea?- Dice Liam, caminando con silencio detrás de Adam.

Carla bufa exasperada. — Ya vasta niño, tenemos que hacerlo ahora o tu manada estará muerta para la mañana.- Responde seca.

Liam me mira y yo solo me encojo de hombros, Carla tenía razón si no actuamos ahora será muy tarde luego. Por primera vez siento mi corazón acelerado, nerviosa y con ganas de matar. Vemos la casa cercan ya, siento mis manos picando por dejar sacar las garras y clavaras en piel de Ben Donovan.

Respiro el aire y noto el olor de sangre, era mucha, cada una perteneciente a mi manada, me siento realmente culpable.

— Liam, Parrish, id arriba y buscad a Paul.- Ordena Adam, los chicos asiente. — Carla tú vas con Malia, yo iré al sótano directamente.-

— Vale, si encuentras a papá dale una paliza de mi parte.- Dice Carla con una sonrisa hacia su hermano. Adam asiente.

Todos tomamos nuestras posiciones. Liam y Parrish escalan muy fácil hasta el segundo piso, mientras Adam se dirige detrás de la casa. Quedo sola con Carla, el silencio incomodo no demora en llegar, yo sé cuánto me odia aun Carla Donovan, ignoro eso, sigo sus pasos hasta la puerta delantera de la vieja casa de madera, pero enorme del bosque.

— ¿Lista?- Pregunta Carla. — Si me encuentro con Ben o Paul yo los distraigo y tú vas por tu manada.-

— Sola una pregunta.- Susurro. — ¿Por qué de pronto me ayudas?- No puedo ocultarlo, estaba muy curiosa por su repentino cambio de bandas.

Carla sonríe de medio lado. — Soy muy vengativa, mi padre casi me mata ahora quiero matarlo yo.-

— Oh.- Es todo lo que digo. Vaya respuesta tan directa.

Respiro hondo controlando mis latidos. Carla no pierde más tiempo y con una patada rompe la puerta, tiene mucha fuerza la chica humana. Pone su pistola en frente, yo saco mis colmillos y garras, puedo oír desde el segundo piso algo romperse, eso me indica que todo ahora será un desastre.

— ¡Corre!- Me grita de pronto Carla, ella apuntaba a una puerta, al oler el aire sé que viene Paul corriendo.

Hago lo que me dice Carla y me dirijo al sótano, camino que recordaba muy bien, cuando llego miro a la manada asustada y amarrados con cadenas. Adam llega de una puerta que no conocía y se acerca a soltar a Cora que era la que estaba más cerca de él.

— No tenemos mucho tiempo, suéltalos.- Me dice Adam.

Salgo de mi asombro y me acerco a Stiles, noto su camisa rota, y grandes cortadas en su pecho. El me mira y noto el dolor en sus ojos, mi estómago se remueve en la culpa de nuevo, rompo sus cadenas y eso me provoca un poco de dolor al tocarlas. Cuando sus manos están libres él se quita la cinta de la boca.

— Malia, ¿estás bien?- Me pregunta.

Asiento sorprendida, él estaba peor que yo pero aún me pregunta como estoy. Le doy un rápido abrazo fuerte, me sentía un poco aliviada al verlo de nuevo, con vida, luego los dos nos ponemos en pie y Stiles aunque tenía poca fuerza ayuda a liberar a los demás.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraron?- Pregunta Cora sobando su muñeca que estaba con sangre por las cadenas.

— Adam y Carla nos ayudaron.- Respondo liberando a Lydia, estaba muy pálida, y sé que cual mal se sentía al ver sus piernas con los cortes.

— Pensé que eran los malos.- Dice Stiles, mirando de una forma seria a Adam.

No tengo tiempo de responder cuando la puerta se abre y entra Ben, mantenía a Carla con un cuchillo en su cuello. — Llego nuestra invitada de honor.- Habla el cazador. — Y mis bastardos hijos.-

— Suéltala.- Dice Adam apuntando a su padre con una pistola.

Todos nos quedamos quietos, paralizados al no saber qué hacer. De Adam salía miedo y también preocupación, lo miro sintiéndome un poco mal por él. Stiles se hace a mi lado y sostiene mi mano, sé que quiere protegerme.

— Mírate Adam, has traicionado a tu familia, y por tu culpa casi mato a Carla.- Habla Ben lentamente. — Ahora te voy a dar la oportunidad de remitirte, mata a Malia Hale o yo mato a tu hermana.- Adam me mira unos segundos. — Dile adiós a la única persona que te ha amado, Adam.- Ben entierra un poco más el cuchillo en el cuello de Carla, esta gime de dolor. — Y ustedes, manada de fenómenos decirle adiós a esta zorra.- Me señala. — Tengo algo importante que decirte Malia, yo fui quien le dijo a Jared que te violara, yo planee llevar a Carla y Adam lejos para que no te cuidaran como la anterior vez, tu no debiste matarlo, el solo se quería divertir.-

Siento las miradas asombradas de la manada sobre mí, ellos aún no sabían porque estos cazadores habían venido por mí, hasta ahora. Le gruño a Ben mostrando mis colmillos, lo odio, y por su misma culpa Jared está muerto.

La manada estaba muy débil, no podían ayudar a salvar a Carla… ni a salvarme a mí. Adam baja la pistola y mira muy seguido a Carla que lloraba y luego a mí que me mantenía quieta. Yo sé su decisión mucho antes que me apunte con la pistola. Cierro fuerte mis ojos esperando el impacto pero este nunca llega aunque Adam haya disparado.

Lo siguiente que pasa es en cámara lenta para mí. Abro los ojos para ver a Stiles frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos, su boca saliendo sangre.

— Stiles.- Logro susurrar, miro hacia abajo para ver sangre saliendo de su estómago. — ¡Stiles!- Exclamo y siento mis lágrimas salir, sostengo a Stiles antes que este cayera al suelo. ¡No, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando! Caigo al suelo con Stiles y el empieza a toser sangre. — Stiles, tranquilo todo va estar bien.- Susurro, trato de tapar la herida con mis manos para que dejara de salir sangre.

¡El no debió meterse en el medio! Adam debió dispararme a mí, ¡Stiles es solo humano!

Lydia se hace a mi lado y ella trata de controlar la situación, yo tenía la vista borrosa por mis lágrimas. Siento mi respiración pesada, ahora quería matar a alguien. Giro mi cabeza para ver a Ben, tenía una estúpida sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Veo como Liam llega y lo empuja alejándolo de Carla, ahora esta era mi oportunidad.

Rujo antes de lanzarme a Ben y este por unos segundos me mira asustado. Caemos los dos al suelo y empezamos a pelear por una daga, al final yo logro enviarla lejos y es cuando Ben me mira derrotado sabiendo que va a pasar, mis colmillos se clavan en su cuello y Ben grita, luego mis garras se clavan seguidamente en su pecho hasta que siento su corazón no palpitar más. Siento su sangre asquerosa en mi boca. Me levanto y noto como la manada me miran desconcertados, Adam que abrazaba a Carla me mira con tristeza, pero yo solo puedo ver a Stiles tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre alrededor de él.


	25. Capítulo 24: Unos finales son bonitos

Todo va estar bien, todo va a estar bien. Cuantas veces me repetía esas palabras me hacía más mal, simplemente no podía creerlas. Si yo estoy mal no sé cómo describir a Malia, el sheriff la abrazaba para controlar a la pequeña coyote que quería correr a la sala de urgencias a ver a Stiles.

Ninguno de nosotros pudo ir al hospital hasta cambiarnos de ropa, estábamos llenos de sangre y con heridas, así todos harían preguntas y eso era lo que menos necesitábamos. Adam y Carla se encargaron de enterrar el cuerpo de su padre, o mejor dicho, quemar la casa del bosque donde estaban Paul y Ben muertos. Note como ese par de hermanos pueden ser fríos y sangrientos, no parecieron sufrir por la muerte de su padre.

El sheriff tuvo que explicar que atracaron a su hijo y eso fallo, por eso le dispararon, ¿Quién no le creería al sheriff? Todos estábamos ansiosos por saber cómo esta Stiles, pero nadie nos dice nada, ni quiera Melissa ha salido unos segundos para decirnos. La impaciencia que siento es grande, y mucho más por mi dolor de garganta.

Los minutos pasan, el silencio consume los sollozos de Malia. Notamos como Cora y Scott se curan por completo, yo sigo con las cicatrices en mis piernas, sin esas cicatrices feas las que tengo que ver por el resto de mi vida.

— Chicos.- Melissa sale de sala de emergencias con una sonrisa tranquila. — Stiles ya está estable, tenemos suerte que la bala solo roso.-

Respiro aliviada y miro como Malia sonríe. Toda estaba bien, todo iba a estar bien desde ahora, aun no sé porque no puedo creer eso.

_Malia. Lejos_.

Las voces en mi cabeza han sido más insoportables que nunca estos días, susurrándome una y otra vez esas palabras, que Malia tiene que estar lejos, es tan tonto y sin sentido para mí. Cuando veo a Malia y siento mi garganta palpitar sé que ella no podrá estar mucho tiempo feliz. Bajo la mirada culpable.

— ¿Podemos verlos?- Pregunta Malia.

Melissa asiente. — Solo pueden ir dos, esta aun un poco débil traten de que no hable mucho.-

Malia mira con un puchero al sheriff. — Si Malia, puedes ir.- Dice el sheriff con una sonrisa.-

— ¡Gracias!- Exclama Malia antes de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de Stiles.

— Voy con ella.- Susurro y nadie puede rebatirme porque yo ya camino lejos de ellos.

_.u._

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Stiles él estaba pálido pero consciente. Malia se acerca, mientras Stiles se sienta con cuidado y una sonrisa en su rostro, Malia lo abraza y Stiles hace una mueca de dolor, aun así no se aleja de Malia.

— Tonto, me he preocupado.- Susurra Malia aun abrazada de Stiles. — No debiste ponerte en el medio.-

_Llévala lejos_.

Las voces en mi cabeza no se detenían, las ignoro y sigo viendo a los chicos.

Stiles agarra el rostro de Malia. — ¿No lo entiendes aun, Malia? No soy un héroe pero siempre voy a mantenerte salvo, te lo prometí.-

Malia sonríe, parpadea para contener las lágrimas. — Eres un héroe para mí, uno real.- Lo mira a los ojos. — Pero fue muy tonto de tu parte hacer eso. Promete que nunca más volverás hacerlo, por favor.- Ahora suplicaba.

Stiles sonríe y asiente. — Lo prometo, recibir una bala no es tan divertido como parece.-

Malia pone los ojos en blanco, no puede decir nada porque Stiles la besa.

_Dile ya._

Incomoda. Así me siento, tengo que decirle lo que esas voces hablan en mi cabeza, pero no puedo, no al verlos ahora al fin juntos, aun así tengo que hacerlo.

Carraspeo un poco, y ellos se separan. — Lamento interrumpir pero tengo que…- Y esta vez soy yo quien es interrumpido cuando la puerta se abre y los chicos Donovan entran. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto a la defensiva, aun no confió para nada en esos dos.

— Melissa nos dejó seguir, banshee.- Habla Carla poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

— Le hemos traído esto.- Adam alza una jeringa llena de una liquido rojo extraño.

— ¿Su medicamento?- Pregunta Malia, me giro para verla y noto como Stiles la sostenía cerca de el por la cintura, era notable que no le gustaba que Adam se juntara con Malia.

Carla rueda los ojos. — No es un medicamento… No ¿sabes qué? Llámalo así, no os asustara.- Ella y su hermano ríen.

¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? Son sumamente extraño, digo, su padre casi los mata y ellos no tuvieron en problemas de no enterrar a su papá decentemente. Los locos Donovan.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que no es veneno?- Hablo, alzando una ceja.

Carla se acerca a mí. — Se tu expediente de memoria y estoy segura que no quieres tener esas cicatrices de cortes por siempre en tus piernas.-

Buen punto. — De acuerdo, inyéctalo ya.- Extiendo mi brazo, y Carla da una sonrisa malévola antes de enterar la aguja de la inyección muy fuerte en mi brazo. — Hija de…-

— Shhh, las damas no dicen groserías.- Carla ríe antes de alejarse.

Oh, como la estoy empezando a odiar aún más que antes. Me siento un poco mareada al principio por la inyección, para luego sentir como si agua recorriera mi cuerpo. Alzo un poco mi falda y noto que las cicatrices ya no estaban. Vaya, necesito saber qué es eso.

Adam ahora se acerca a Stiles, y el duda un poco antes de extender el brazo, el cazador lo inyecta y por lo que veo Stiles siente lo mismo que yo, mira debajo de su camisa, no tenía ninguna cicatriz. ¿Habrá posibilidades que los Donovan sean brujos?

Carla tira ahora una maleta en la camilla de Stiles. — Hemos quitado las cámaras de todas sus casas.-

Tanto yo como Stiles y Malia abrimos los ojos sorprendidos ante lo que dijo la cazadora. ¿¡Cuando demonios entraron a mi casa!? ¿¡Cuando entraron a la casa de todos!? Tengo que admitirlo, esos cazadores me han dado miedo.

— ¿Qué?- Dice Carla. — ¿No lo habíamos mencionado antes?- Señala a Stiles y Malia. — Apropósito ustedes deberían usar más protección durante el sexo.-

Tanto Stiles como Malia se sonrojan, tengo que morder mi labio para no insultar a los cazadores por meterse en nuestras casas.

— ¿¡Nos han visto!?- Exclama Stiles rojo.

— Obvio que no, que asco.- Responde Adam. — Carla tal vez algunas veces.-

Carla sonríe de medio lado. — Agradezcan que mi papá me mandaba a mí a vigilarlos y no lo hacia el mismo.- Dice con un tono de malicia en la voz.

¿Qué le pasa a esa familia? Es la primera vez que veo que unos cazadores vigilan hasta con cámaras en las casas de sus presas. Están mal de la cabeza por completo.

— ¿Cuándo demonios instalaron cámaras en nuestras casas?- Pregunto respirando hondo debo calmarme.

Carla mira a Adam unos segundos. — Ustedes salían mucho al bosque, sus casas andaban muy solas sin protección, fue fácil en realidad.- Dice como si fuera obvio.

— Los odio a los dos.- Dice Malia poniendo los ojos en blanco. — ¿Qué harán ahora que no tienen padre?- Pregunta luego de segundos en silencio.

Adam se encoje de hombros. — Tenemos algunos amigos que nos podrán de 22 años, legalmente seremos mayores de edad, no debemos preocuparnos por no tener un papá.-

— ¡Además que somos herederos de mucho dinero!- Exclama Carla sonriendo ampliamente. — Voy a comprarme millones de bolsas Channel.-

Era más que obvio que ellos no extrañaran a su padre ¿pero quién si? Digo, era un loco psicópata obsesionado con los cuchillos que casi mata a sus propios hijos, los que creo para ser máquinas de matar. Nadie va a extrañar a Ben Donovan, ni a sus hijos.

_Ellos te ayudaran._

No, eso es imposible, ellos también querían matar a Malia, Adam casi la mata si Stiles no se hubiera interpuesto, era obvio que ellos no ayudarían. Miro a Stiles y Malia, para luego ver a Carla y Adam, y cuando las voces me gritan que lo haga sé que no tengo más opciones, es vivir o morir.

— Entonces ustedes podrán cuidar de Malia.- Cuando digo eso hasta yo misma me sorprendo, es compasible la mirada desconcertada que todos me dan.

— ¿Qué?- Pregunta Stiles, acercando un poco más Malia a él.

Sonrió tratando de calmar la situación. — Cosas banshee, Stiles.- Miro a Malia. — Tienes que irte, estas en peligro en Beacon Hills, es por eso que los señores Tate se habían ido y cuando volvieron,- Suspiro. — ha vuelto la maldición también.- Miro ahora a Stiles. — Tienes que dejarla ir si quieres protegerla, no solo a ella.- Señalo a los Donovan. — Ellos pueden cuidar bien de Malia hasta que todo sea seguro.-

_Bien._

Mi siento realmente mal cuando el rostro de Stiles se contrae en una mueca de tristeza, después de todo lo que pasaron en este pequeño tiempo tendrán que separarse de nuevo, y por culpa de las voces en mi maldita cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que todo sea seguro?- Pregunta Stiles.

Mi boca se abre y luego se cierra al no saber que responder. Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. — No lo sé.-

_.u._

— Lo siento.- Le digo de nuevo a Malia, observo como empaca su maleta.

Han pasado tres días desde que les dije que Malia debe irse lejos por un tiempo, todos están tristes, Melissa y el sheriff también, pero lo aceptaron por querer salvarla. Todos queremos su bien. Aun asi me siento culpable. Desde que Stiles salió del hospital no ha podido a ver a Malia, creo que quiere acostumbrarse desde ya que no la tendrá cerca en un largo tiempo.

— No tienes que disculparte, solo me proteges.- Responde, no puedo evitar sonreír orgullosa, ella ahora entiende mucho mejor las cosas.

— ¿Te vas a despedir de Stiles?- Le paso una blusa que cayó al suelo.

Malia suspira. — He intentado llamarlo, pero no me contesta y no tengo el valor a ir a verlo y que me rechace.- Se enoje de hombros y agarra la blusa de mis manos. — Sé que no le gusta la idea que me valla con Adam y Carla.-

No solo se ira con Adam y Carla, si no también con su prima, Cora. Estarán por américa del sur.

— En especial con Adam.- Afirmo. — Los dos deberían dejar el orgullo, no se van a ver en un largo tiempo, una buena despedida es mejor que el orgullo.- Susurro con una leve sonrisa.

— Si bueno, Stiles no quiere hablar yo no le rogare.-

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Los dos son tan estúpidos, pero no digo más, me quedo ayudando a Malia empacar en silencio. El día anterior ella estuvo despidiéndose de toda la manada, incluido Stiles, pero solo con un beso en la mejilla que todos pudieron notar fue incómodo. Entiendo los celos de Stiles hacia Malia, se va con el chico que la beso y por su culpa terminaron su relación en una temporada, pero era ridículo que no quisiera hablar con ella como si tuviera la culpa.

La culpa era mía. Y las voces. Y Peter Hale. Pero nada de la culpa la tenía Malia.

Ayudo junto con Kira a bajar las maletas del desván, se las damos a Adam que guarda muchas maletas en su camioneta. Miro una última vez a Malia, sonríe.

— Vale.- Empiezo. — Cuídate y trata de no morder a alguien.-

Malia ríe un poco y asiente. — Mantén con vida a Stiles.- Me da una pequeña sonrisa triste.

La abrazo fuertemente, y tengo que parpadear mucho para no llorar, no me había dado cuenta cuando fue que empecé a sentir cariño hacia la chica salvaje, la que antes no le importaba dejarnos atrás.

— Mantente con vida tú.- Susurro en su oído.

Malia vuelve asentir mientras se separa. Nos miramos una última vez antes que se separe y se despida del resto de la manada, incluidos el sheriff y Melissa. Todos también se despidieron una vez más de Cora.

Cuando Malia entra al auto puedo sentir como si estuviera perdiendo a una hermana. La voy a extrañar, pero sé que volverá.

_El destino ya está escrito._

Las voces tiene razón, Malia tiene un destino en Beacon Hills.


	26. Epilogo

_Cada alfombra, cada suelo, en cualquier lugar que miro me caigo_

_Estoy escalando los muros lo que pasa detrás de estas puertas_

_Lo mantendré mío y tú lo mantendrás tuyo todos tenemos nuestros secretos_

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Su orgullo ha provocado todo, y ahora esta conduciendo tan rápido para arreglar ese error. ¿Llegara a tiempo? Quiere verla, la última vez sentir sus labios, pero tal vez ahora ella no quiere verlo.

No puede culparlo, estaba enojado, frustrado, luego de todo lo que paso de nuevo se separaran. Sabe que es para protegerla, pero ¿por qué tiene que tener tanta mala suerte? No solo su novia se va, si no que se va con el culpable de su primera separación; Adam Donovan.

_Siempre fuiste más rápido que yo nunca podre ponerme al día contigo_

_Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo a por mí_

_Siempre fuiste más rápido que yo nunca podre ponerme al día contigo_

_Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo a por mí_

No lo pueden culpar por estar celoso, aunque ese chico dice que quiere proteger a Malia, Stiles, en el fondo sabe que quiere más con Malia, su Malia.

¡Maldita sea, cada vez que lo piensa menos quiere que Malia se valla!

_Aquí está el orgullo después de la caída_

_Oh tus ojos me lo dicen todo_

_Puedo verlo venir, puedo verlo venir_

Detiene su Jeep bruscamente cuando casi se estrella contra la camioneta de los Donovan que salía del edificio del desván. Respira hondo calmándose, se había asustado un poco, el claxon del auto de los Donovan suena una y otra vez, diciendo con eso que se quite del camino.

No lo hará. No sin antes hablar con Malia.

Baja del Jeep deprisa, tanto que teme caer al suelo, ignorando eso se queda paralizado unos minutos al ver también bajar a Malia, parecía sorprendida al verlo.

¿Qué debía decirle ahora? ¿Mejor se va y deja que el orgullo gane? No, no puede hacer eso, y menos cuando mira los ojos de Malia, mira como es ella quien se acercan a él, sus pies parecen ahora estar pegados al suelo.

— ¿¡Que haces Stilinski!?- Stiles oye el grito de Adam, pero lo ignora.

¿Por qué Malia debí irse? ¿Por qué el destino quiere alejarlos? ¿Cuándo la lograra ver? Todas esas preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza impidiéndole hablarle a Malia que estaba mirándolo curiosamente.

— ¡Adam, cállate!- Stiles se encuentra gritándole al cazador, y se sorprende cuando Malia hace lo mismo a la vez.

Adam para de tocar el claxon de su camioneta al fin. Stiles mira de nuevo a Malia.

— Hola.- ¿Hola? ¿Era todo lo que podía decir ahora? Stiles no se sorprende si Malia piensa que es un idiota.

Malia le regala una sonrisa. — Pensé que no vendrías.- Ahora aparta los ojos de él. — Que seguías enojado conmigo.-

_Siempre fuiste más rápido que yo nunca podre ponerme al día contigo_

_Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo a por mí_

_Siempre fuiste más rápido que yo nunca podre ponerme al día contigo_

_Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo a por mí_

Se da un golpe mentalmente. Stiles no quería que Malia pensara que estaba enojado con ella, no, solo no quiso hablar con ella hace desde hace tres días atrás por una cosa; no pudo despedirse, pensar que no la vera en mucho tiempo es difícil para él.

— No estoy enojado contigo.- Stiles da un paso más cerca de ella. — Es difícil explicarlo Malia.-

— No quiero irme.- Confiesa Malia mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos. — Y mucho menos con ellos.- Señala hacia atrás, Adam, Carla y Cora mirándolos. — Quiero estar contigo Stiles.-

Stiles no puede evitar sonreír. Ama la sinceridad de Malia, es muy fácil hablar con ella gracias a eso, o al menos eso cree Stiles.

— Pero tenemos que cuidarte.- ¿Por qué dice eso cuando en realidad quiso decir "Entonces quédate conmigo"?

Malia gruñe levemente. — ¿Saldrás con otras chicas? Esa idea no me gusta.- Se cruza de brazos mientras vuelve a gruñir.

La sonrisa de Stiles se amplia. Entonces, no solo era el que estaba celoso. No puede soportarlo más, se acerca a la vez que Malia, sus labios encajando al instante que se tocan. Era imposible aburrirse de ese tacto tan simple, pero que se sentía tan bien para ambos.

_Cada alfombra, cada suelo, en cualquier lugar que miro me caigo_

_Estoy escalando los muros lo que pasa detrás de estas puertas_

_Lo mantendré mío y tú lo mantendrás tuyo_

_Todos tenemos nuestros secretos._

_Detrás de cada puerta hay una caída_

_Nadie está aquí para dormir_

Sus manos pasan a la cintura de ella, intentando acercarla más, poder oler su fragancia natural, sentir su piel suave, los labios suaves sobre los suyos. Pero es el mismo quien se separa de ella, dándose cuenta que no podrá dejarla ir si no se aleja ya.

— Yo no quiero que tú salgas con otros chicos.-

_Y menos con Adam._

Stiles tiene este presentimiento que Adam aun seguirá siendo un problema, y desea tanto que lo que siente sea equivocado. Pasa una mano ahora a la mejilla de Malia, y esta sonríe mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Cómo puede dejarla ir cuando le da esa hermosa sonrisa? En serio que solo la quiere para él.

— ¿Si estas saliendo con una chica cuando vuelva puedo asustarla?- Pregunta Malia, pareciendo verdaderamente inocente.

Stiles ríe. — Solo si yo puedo darle un susto al chico con quien estés saliendo tú.-

— No voy a salir con nadie, solo me gustas tú.-

Es por eso que cada vez ama más la sinceridad de Malia, estas confesiones que lo dejan sin aliento y provoca que su pecho se llene de calor confortante. Recuerda algo y busca entre sus bolsillos, cuando lo encuentra alza la mano de Malia, y pone de nuevo el anillo en su dedo. Malia lo mira un poco sorprendida.

Stiles le da una sonrisa. — Esto te pertenece.- Le dice acercándose de nuevo.

Malia lo besa una vez más, Stiles puede sentir su sonrisa sobre sus labios. — Voy a extrañarte Stiles.- Susurra en el oído del chico humano.

_Como me levanto a través de cada piso la maldición se vuelve oscura cuando lo pierdes todo_

_Puedo oírlo venir, puedo oír los tambores_

_Detrás de cada puerta es una caída, es una caída y nadie está aquí para dormir_

_Siempre fuiste más rápido que yo nunca podre ponerme al día contigo_

Todo le llego de golpe, recordó que Malia ya tenía que irse, que no podía seguir reteniéndola. Suspira y la mira a los ojos.

— Yo también te extrañare a ti.- Mira hacia atrás, en la camioneta de Adam impacientes. — Cuídate ¿vale?- ¿Por qué dijo eso? En realidad quería decirle una vez más que la ama, pero no tuvo el suficiente valor.

Se dan un último beso, un último abrazo, y Malia se va, entra al auto y este se pone en marcha dejando a Stiles atrás, mirando como Malia se aleja de él, Stiles no puede hacer nada más que mirar.

_Siempre fuiste más rápido que yo nunca podre ponerme al día contigo_

_Oh, puedo sentirlos viniendo a por mí_

_(Siempre fuiste más rápido que yo)_

_(Siempre podre ponerme al día contigo)_

**N/A ¡Y este es el fin del fin! Es corto lo se X3 ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Eran lo que esperaban? Espero que les haya gustado No One's Here To Sleep, ahora tengo buenas noticias ¡Hare una tercera temporada de la saga Breathe! Y es secuela de esta, obvio X3**

**Se llama Right Here.**

**Espero que también sigan esa historia =3**

**Saludos: Melisa.**


End file.
